MI DESTINO SIEMPRE ESTUVO A TU LADO
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Habían pasado tres años desde su muerte y el mismo destino la regresa a la vida para cumplir una misión, pero las cosas ahora son distintas,¿Podrá Kagome regresar a lado de sus dos hijos y del amor de su vida? SECUELA DE MI DESTINO EN MANOS DE UN PIR
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas (os) lectoras (es), pues ando de regreso con la segunda parte de "Mi destino en manos de un pirata" este proyecto lo tenía en mente antes de terminar el fic, espero que no me vayan a querer matar por el comienzo de la historia.**

**No interrumpo más y a comenzar a leer el primer Capítulo **

**Capitulo 1**

Esa noche hacía algo de frío, pero para él no le importaba, después de haber dejado a sus dos hijos en sus respectivas habitaciones decidió dar un paseo por el jardín.

Al llegar se encontró con la hermosa vista del mar y de fondo la luna nueva, se sentó en el columpio que se encontraba colgado en un árbol y los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la perdió? Exactamente tres años, los mismos que tenía su hijo mas pequeño, tres años en los que ya no la tenía, en los que nunca volaría a oler el aroma a jazmín, tres años en los que nunca volvería a ver el rostro de su amada pero sobre todo esos ojos chocolates que lo hechizaron la primera vez que la vio ¿Y como la conoció? … secuestrándola y para él Kagome Higurashi es y será la mujer que siempre amara aun y cuando ella ya no estuviera en su vida.

-Papi ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz de su pequeña hija de ochos años lo hizo regresar a la realidad, levanto la vista y ahí la vio, llevaba puesto un pequeño abrigo de color rosa que le llegaba justo hasta los talones y una pantuflas de color lila, su pequeña tenía el mismo cabello que su madre pero el mismo tono de ojos que de él, en algo no dudaba, cuando su hija alcanzara la mayoría de edad llegaría a ser una bellaza autentica.

Le regalo una tierna sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Eso debería yo de preguntarte Sara ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

-No podía dormir – dijo la pequeña cuando se paro justamente en frente de su padre y lo sorprendió con un abrazo – Si cierro los ojos solo es para tener pesadillas

-¿Quieres que me quede toda la noche contigo hasta que te duermas? – le pregunto mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello azabache

-Si

-De acuerdo, vamos a dormir

La tomo entre sus brazos y entraron a la casa, saludaron a la Tía Mary que aun no se había dormido y por ultimo subió hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeña, la recargo en la cama para luego cubrirla con sabanas y por ultimo se recargo a su lado. Sara se acerco un poco más y recargo su pequeña cabeza en el pecho de su papá.

Reino el silencio por un par de minutos, y aun ninguno podía cerrar los ojos, Sara escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su padre y no eran unos latidos normarles si no que en cada palpitar llevaba una nota de dolor.

-¿La extrañas papá?

Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa, vaya su pequeña hija, así que ya entendía ciertas cosas y sentimientos que corrían por el interior de su padre.

Él supo de qué estaba hablando su hija, si, la extrañaba demasiado.

-Como no tienes idea corazón – abrazo fuerte a su hija

-Yo también la extraño mucho papá – una lagrima traviesa resbalo por la mejilla de la pequeña

-Pero en cualquier estrella que este, nos esta cuidando pequeña – le dio un beso en la frente – Ahora cierra los ojitos y duerme

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? – dijo con voz dulce

-¿Cuál quieres?

-Quiero el de la novia secuestrada

-Ese no me lo se

-¿No te lo sabes? – se sorprendió la pequeña Sara

-No – negó con la cabeza - ¿Me lo cuentas?

-Esta bien papi, yo te lo cuento – Sara se acorruco mas en el pecho de su padre y comenzó a relatar – Había una vez, una joven hermosa de 18 años que estaba comprometida, pero ella no quería casarse, de pronto un pirata llamado Inuyasha Taisho interrumpe en la iglesia secuestrando a la delicada y hermosa doncella…

Inuyasha sonrío ya que sabía esa historia, pero nunca se llego a imaginar que Kagome la hiciera una historia para contársela a su pequeña hija.

Y como siempre pasaba con Sara a mediación de la historia se quedaba dormida, así que se durmió en los brazos de su padre.

Inuyasha la recargo en la almohada, tapo muy bien a su hija y después se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación.

Entro al despacho a revisar unos mapas ya que al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana zarparía, cuando toco el papel un flash back llego a su memoria.

_-¿P__or lo visto a ti nunca se te quito esa maña de ver mapas mientras estas en casa verdad? – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el_

_Inuyasha se levanto de la silla y camino también hacia ella, cuando los dos se encontraron Inuyasha la brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el._

_-S__abes que siempre los dejo cuando tu me lo pides _

_-B__ueno, te ordeno que por esta noche dejes de ver mapas_

_-O__rden cumplida mi señora – esbozo una sonrisa mientras le hacia una reverencia - ¿te he dicho que te amo?_

_-M__e lo dijiste hace una hora_

El fin del flash back lo hizo regresar a la realidad, su Kagome había muerto justamente al momento de haber dado a luz a su segundo hijo, los médicos habían dicho que el embarazo era arriesgado, pero ella se empeño en tenerlo, aun si le costaba su vida pero dejaría que su hijo viera la luz del día y comenzara a vivir… ese fue el precio que ella pago, su vida a cambio de la de su hijo y aun así no le importo.

_Flash Back_

_-Kagome, no me dejes – acariciaba el rostro de su esposa_

_-L__o siento amor – su voz era agitada y se entrecortaba a cada instante – prométeme que cuidaras a Sara y a Inuyasha – Inuyasha asintió – así como también quiero que encuentres a alguien con quien rehacer tu vida _

_-E__so jamás – interrumpió – no les daré a mis ojos una madre _

_-E__olo prométemelo _

_Los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaban a humedecerse en cada segundo perdía a su esposa y no podía evitarlo, la miro a los ojos y asintió de nuevo a las peticiones de su esposa._

_-A__hora me iré tranquila – su presión sanguínea comenzaba a debilitarse – gracias por todo lo que me diste –comenzó a despedirse – gracias por haberme secuestrado aquel día, ese día fue el mas maravilloso de toda mi vida, y jamás lo olvidare, te amo Inuyasha Taisho, mi pirata _

_-Y__o también te amo mi bella doncella _

_-Pu__edo pedirte un favor?_

_-E__l que tu quieras_

_-M__e podrías tomar entre tus brazos y besarme por ultima vez?_

_-P__or supuesto amor_

_Se acerco a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio el ultimo beso que ella le había pedido, y con cada rose sentía como su esposa se debilitaba. Una mano se deslizo hasta la rodilla de Inuyasha, su esposa había dejado de besarlo, así que se separo de ella y pudo contemplar como comenzó su el sueño de nunca despertar._

_Fin Flash Back _

Abrió lentamente los ojos para secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, de su escritorio saco una botella de ron dispuesto a beber un poco, la puerta de su despacho y se abrió era la tía Mary.

-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto su tía quien tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio

-Tengo mucho que hacer tía, mañana zarpamos y tengo que tener todo listo – sirvió un poco de ron en una copa y se la ofreció a su tía

-Gracias – dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba el primer sorbo - ¿Y a que hora zarpan?

-En la madrugada, tía te encargo a Sara y a Inu

-Descuida – le guiño un ojo – Los cuidare bien, no te preocupes

-Tía sabes que nunca me preocupo el que se queden a tu cuidado, lo que si me preocupa es que los consientas mucho

-Bueno, que quieres son unos niños adorables, así eran tu y Kuoga de pequeños – borro la sonrisa de sus labios para preguntarle…- Pero ¿Cómo estas tu hijo?

Inuyasha sabía por donde quería llegar su tía así que solo fingió demencia.

-Como siempre he estado, muy bien

-Quisiera poder creer eso hijo, pero tu rostro me dice algo mas…¿Aun la extrañas verdad?

Inuyasha suspiro – más que a mi vida tía, en estos tres años aun no puedo superar su muerte…

-Te entiendo, nadie puede superar la muerte de Kagome, Naraku siempre esta serio, casi no habla…Koga ya casi no viene a vernos y si lo hace es solo para ver a sus sobrinos

La tía May supo que era mejor no seguir con el tema ya que a Inuyasha le dolía mucho hablar del amor de su vida.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hacía él.

-Me iré a dormir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo – le dio un beso en la frente

-No te preocupes tía, termino mis pendientes y me iré a dormir – le prometió

-Descansa Inuyasha

-Igual tu tía – y le dio un beso en la mano

La tía mary salio del despacho, Inuyasha se quedo otra media hora revisando mapas y después se fue a dormir, ya que al día siguiente zarparía temprano con su tripulación.

**XXX**

-Veamos, el hueso del muerto, para darle forma al cuerpo – tomo un hueso y lo deposito en el centro de la mesa – el corazón de un águila recién sacado del cuerpo – tomo el corazón del tigre y lo dejo a un lado del hueso – y por ultimo, un mechón de pelo de la persona muerta – dejo un mecho azabache a lado de los últimos dos ingredientes – y repitiendo las palabras adecuadas, regresara a la vida

Dijo unas palabras en otro idioma y los ingredientes comenzaron a mezclarse por si mismos, la extraña mujer miraba fascinada como su obra maestra tomaba forma y cuerpo. Del mismo huso salieran otros, formando un esqueleto humano, él corazón de águila se trasformo en uno humano y broto de el venas, carne, piel que ocupaban su parte que les correspondían, el mechón de pelo daba la forma del sexo, una mujer… todos los ingredientes habían hecho su trabajo.

-Jejejeje – sonrío complacida al ver como el cuerpo humano se movía al compás de la respiración – Bienvenida de nuevo…Kagome Higurashi

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola**

**Chicas bueno como les dije en un principio este fic es la secuela de "MI DESTINO EN MANOS DE UN PIRATA", se que las segundas partes nunca superan a la primera, pero espero dar lo mejor en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y yo las veo en el segundo xD.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente como Inuyasha lo había dicho estaba listo para zarpar, no quiso despertar a sus hijos ya que sabía que Sara no lo iba a dejar irse, pero justo cuando estaba por salir de la casa de la tía Mary su pequeña hija lo detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Te vas papi?

Inuyasha observo a su hija se arrodillo con los brazos extendidos y ella corrió hacia él.

-Tengo que hacerlo – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – le pidió con ojos de suplica –Prometo que me portare bien

-Sabes que no puedes ir – acaricio su mejilla al ver que el rostro de la pequeña Sara se ponía aun más triste – Pero te prometo que cuando regrese planeare un viaje para ti, Inu y yo

-¿Lo juras? – abrazo aun más a su papi del cuello ya que no quería dejarlo ir

-Calor que lo juro – y él también la abrazo

La tía Mary apareció desde la sala e Inuyasha le hizo una seña de que apartara a Sara de él para poderse ir.

-Ven pequeña – la tía Mary tomo el pequeño brazo de Sara y lo aparto de Inuyasha – Tu papi tiene que irse

-Cuídense – le dio un beso en la frente y uno en la mejilla a la tía Mary

Sara recargo su cabecita en el hombro de la tía Mary mientras observaba con ojos cristalinos como su papá se iba.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – pregunto la tía Mary

-No me gusta cuando mi papá se va – suspiro la pequeña de tristeza – Es como si no quisiera estar con nosotros

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, tu papi tiene cosas que hacer – la miro a los ojos – Pero por que mejor no te animas, hoy en la tarde viene tu tía Sango con Kohaku

La tía Mary la tuvo que dejar por que tenía cosas que hacer y en eso la Sara aprovecho para entrar a una pequeña habitación de con puertas de color rojo, una vez estando en el interior, se detuvo en frente de la chimenea para contemplar no solo un cuadro si no dos.

Desde que Kagome murió, la tía Mary había mandad hacer un retrato de Kagome y lo colgó justamente a lado del cuadro de Myoga y su hija Sara.

Sara se sentó en el sillón y solo quiso ver la imagen de su madre, cuanto le hacía falta, a pesar de que su papá, la tía Mary, su abuelo Naraku y su tío Koga le daban todo su cariño ella solo extrañaba el calor de su madre, ese calor que te hace sentir seguro y protegido… y es a ella le faltaba.

-¿Por qué te fuiste mami? – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla - ¿Por qué?

La pequeña Sara experimento un Flash Back

_-Mami ¿Cómo se va a llamar mi hermanito? – pregunto la pequeña mientras tocaba el vientre abultado de su mamá_

_-No se – esbozo una sonrisa - ¿Cómo quieres que se llame? – le pregunto al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba _

_-Como mi papá – grito emocionada_

_-En ese caso que se llame Inuyasha, como tu papá_

_Fin Flash Back _

-Inu – dijo Sara al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón y salía de la habitación para ir en busca de su pequeño hermanito

**XXX**

Una vez que Inuyasha llego a su barco, sus hombres de siempre ya estaban a bordo de Tessaiga esperando la llegada de su capitán, Houyo y Shippo fueron los primeros en saludarlo y después Miroku.

-Se te hizo tarde – dijo Miroku

-Lo siento, Sara no me dejaba ir – esbozo una sonrisa de tristeza

-A mi me paso lo mismo, Sango no quería que la dejara sola con Kohaku

Zarparon esa mañana, Inuyasha después de haber conocido a Kagome su carácter cambio, ya no era ese hombre amargado que buscaba vengarse por medio de ella por que conforme paso el tiempo a su lado aprendió a amarla, hubo un momento en que la había dado por perdida después que fueron a rescatarla de las manos de Sesshomaru, y más cuando estaba por intentar casarse con Bankotsu, pero afortunadamente ella lo perdono y paso los ocho años más maravillosos con que un hombre soñó alguna vez.

En ese tiempo ya no se dedicaba a saquear, hurtar, se había ido por el mejor camino, claro sin olvidar ante todo que eran piratas.

Per a pesar de tener dos hijos, aun no se recuperaba de la perdida de Kagome, si estaba en la casa de su tía la recordaba, si estaba en el barco la recordaba mucho más, uno de los mas bellos recuerdos que tenía de ella, fue precisamente en el timón.

Levanto la vista y en el timón estaba Houyo… pero se transporto aquella noche en la que ella fue precisamente a buscarlo para pedirle que la enseñara a navegar y ahí fue donde la beso, se llevo sus dedos a los labios, aun sentía los labios de Kagome en los suyos.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, seguro que en donde ella estuviera no le gustaría verlo así, sonrío amargamente y lanzo un beso hacia donde ella se encontrara en estos momentos.

**XXX**

-¿Aun no despierta? – pregunto un hombre con un parche en el ojo y una cicatriz desde la mejilla hasta la frente

-No te desesperes, esto toma tiempo – respondió una mujer anciana – Te aseguro que no tardara en despertar

-Mas te vale Tsubaki , por que si no lo hace temo que iré con tu hermana

-¿Con Urasue? – Arqueo una ceja – Ella es una bruja mediocre, todo lo que sabe lo aprendió de mi y nunca ha podido superarme

-Eso espero… ¿Crees que nos ayude?

-Puede ser, aunque si se opone tenemos que regresarla al lugar de donde pertenece, pero dudo que se oponga si no quiere ver de nuevo a sus seres amados… solo los que regresan de la muerte pueden hacer un trabajo como el que ella tendrá

Arto de la espera salio de la habitación donde tenían a Kagome que aun no despertaba.

La mujer anciana se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo ya que los ingredientes que había mezclado formaron exactamente el mismo cuerpo, mismo rostro que Kagome tenía, no fue nada fácil saquear la tumba de Kagome para poder tomar el ultimo ingrediente que necesitaba ya que corría el riesgo de haber sido descubierta por algún familiar de ella por eso espero a la media noche para actuar.

**XXX**

No recordaba haberse sentido cansada en toda su vida, sentía como su cuerpo pesaba y eso no era normal, escuchaba muy a lo lejos susurros pero no reconocía esas voces, de hecho nunca en su vida las había escuchado.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos dorados diciéndole una y mil veces cuanto la amaba, después su pequeña hija Sara y por ultimo a su pequeño hijo, pero era imposible concentrase en el pequeño rostro de su hijo ya que hasta ahí llegaban los recuerdo.

Frustrada por todo eso abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró en una habitación iluminada por velas y aromatizada por incienso, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para encontrarse con una anciana de pelo blanco.

-Donde…- se llevo la mano a la cabeza ya que la sentía mas pesada de lo normal - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida

-No te esfuerces querida – la anciana le ofreció un vaso de agua y ella lo acepto

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto una vez más

-Soy Tsubaki – le hizo una pequeña reverencia – La mujer que te regreso a la vida

-¿A la vida? – esa pregunta iba más para ella misma que para la anciana

-Es probable que no lo recuerdes, la mente y los recuerdos se cortan cuando uno llega al final de su vida

-¿Estoy muerta? – dijo preocupada

-Ahora no lo estas – esbozo una sonrisa – Hace tres años que dejaste de vivir Kagome

¿Muerta? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?, una profunda ira se apodero de ella y se levanto de un solo salto de la cama para acorralar a esa anciana que decía estupideces.

-Mientes – grito mientras llevaba las manos al cuello de esa mujer y la intentaba ahorcar – Mientes vieja loca

-Por supuesto que no – intento apartarla de ella – Mukotsu!!!!!! – llamo al hombre que hace unos minutos había salido

Mukotsu entro rápido a la habitación y le coloco un pañuelo en la nariz de Kagome, ella lo respiro y se desmayo en los brazos de ese hombre.

-Creo que no lo tomo bien – dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que la acostaba una vez más en la cama

-Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo llegue a comprender

-Tiempo es lo menos que tenemos, sabes que esa mujer para busca lo mismo que nosotros

-Lo se, pero confío en que Kagome lo encuentre primero antes que ella, por eso la necesitamos… como digo, solo hay que darle tiempo

-Pues no estoy dispuesto a esperar mucho – pronuncio estas ultimas palabras y volvió a salir de la habitación

Tsubaki miro a Kagome que yacía dormida en esa cama, su rostro de veía tan pacifico pero en su interior era un torbellino.

-Desde luego que vas a esperar lo necesario – cubrió a Kagome con una cobija – Y en cuanto a ti, nos ayudaras en la búsqueda…

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Sara abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y se detuvo en la cama, el pequeño Inu aun dormía pero se movía de un lado a otro como si en sueños lo atacaran pesadillas horribles.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermana mayor.

-Hola – Sara lo saludo, dio un pequeño brinco en la cama y se recargo a lado de él

-Hola – dijo el pequeño Inu

-¿Qué tienes Inu? – pregunto su hermana mayor, recargando su cabecita en la de su hermano

-Tuve otra pesadilla – Inu se abrazo a su hermana y ella también lo abrazo fuerte

-Ya hermanito no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla – ella trato de tranquilizarlo - ¿Qué te parece si salimos al jardín y jugamos a las escondidas?

-Siii

-Bueno pero primero tenemos que arreglarnos y luego bajar a desayunar

-Sada ¿Y mi papá?

-No esta peque – hizo una mueca de dolor – Tuvo que salir de viaje

Inu quiso llorar pero Sara lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no llorara ya que su papá le había hecho la promesa de llevarlos a él y a ella a dar un paseo por el mar, Inu se alegro y al poco roto los dos ya estaban arreglados, bajaron a desayunar para después salir a jugar al jardín como Sara le había prometido a su hermano.

**XXX**

En la misma tarde de ese día…

Miroku revisaba la ruta de navegación que habían discutido su capitán y él, Inuyasha se encontraba descansando en uno de los camarotes del barco mientras que su segundo al mando se hacia cargo de todo.

-Señor mire hacia el frente – dijo Houyo

Cuando Miroku giro sobre sus talones, se encontró con un barco que acababa de ser incendiado y en ese momento juro que no iba a ver sobrevivientes.

-Piratas – era la única respuesta que pudo encontrar – Es posible que no haya sobrevivientes

-Desde luego y eso se ve a simple vista – comento Shippo

Miroku no se iba a detener para averiguar que fue lo que paso con ese navío, lo más conveniente era pasar y hacer como si nunca lo hubieran visto, pero la voz de uno de sus tripulantes cambio los planes.

-Mujer al agua

-¿Qué? – dijo Miroku sorprendido, saco su telescopio de su gabardina para tener mejor visión

Efectivamente, una mujer flotaba a bordo de una tabla y por las condiciones en las que ella se veía resulto haber salido muy lastimada de ese encuentro.

No lo pensó ni dos veces y mando a varios hombres a su rescate, una vez que la subieron al barco, la recostaron en el suelo y todos los hombres incluyendo el segundo al mando la rodearon.

-Shippo ve y habla con el capitán, dile que tiene que subir a cubierta – ordeno Miroku

El joven tripulante asintió y fue directo hacía el camarote de su capitán, una vez estando en frente de la puerta, toco, después recibió la orden de entrar

-¿Qué pasa Shippo? – pregunto el capitán al ver a su tripulante algo agitado

-Capitán, el capitán Miroku me mando a decirle que tiene que subir a cubierta, que es muy importante

-¿Paso algo malo? – volvió a preguntar, ya que las palabras de Shippo lo habían preocupado un poco

-No señor – negó con la cabeza – Nada malo señor

-De acuerdo vamos

Inuyasha se levanto de su silla y salio junto con Shippo a cubierta, al llegar encontraron a toda la tripulación formados en un circulo y viendo hacia el piso.

-¿Que es esto? ¿Reunión colectiva? – pregunto el capitán por las espaldas de sus hombres

En cuanto los tripulantes escucharon la voz de su capitán se dispersaron hacia todos lados e Inuyasha pudo ver una mujer desmayada en el suelo.

-¿Qué …- se inclino de rodillas para verla mejor- ¿Qué hace una mujer aquí?

-Inuyasha, la encontramos flotado en una tabla de madera, tal parece que su barco fue atacado

Inuyasha se perdió en el rostro angelical de la mujer, era de piel blanca y pelo color dorado como el sol, labios rojos y carnosos que tentaban a ser besados pero solo había una duda ¿De que color serian sus ojos?, tuvo curiosidad pero cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su segundo al mando.

-Que la lleven al camarote, después averiguaremos quien es – ordeno el capitán

-Lo que digas Inuyasha

Miroku ordeno a dos de sus hombres que llevaran a la misteriosa mujer al segundo camarote del barco.

**XXX**

De nuevo abrió los ojos lentamente, a su mente vino el recuerdo de esa mujer diciéndole que ella había muerto hace años ¿Era eso verdad?, no, se dijo para si misma, solo esperaba que todo fuera un sueño o una mala jugada de su imaginación, ella no podía estar muerta, era totalmente imposible.

-Veo que haz despertado de nuevo

Abrió aun más los ojos y se encontró con esa misteriosa mujer, no, no era un sueño.

Tsubaki se acerco a ella entregándole un vaso de agua, a lo que Kagome acepto.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto la mujer

-Eso creo – dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama para poder beber el agua - ¿Qué fue toda esa mentira de haberme traído de regreso a la vida?

-No es mentira Kagome – Tsubaki tomó asiento en una silla justo a lado de Kagome – Es verdad

-No – ella se resistía a creer que había muerto y regresado a la vida – Mientes

-Aunque te resistas a creer, es la verdad – la mujer se cruzo de brazos – Y te lo puedo demostrar si quieres

Kagome levanto la cabeza para ver a la mujer y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Y como me lo puedes demostrar?

-Cerca de aquí hay un cementerio, en el cual esta tu tumba

El corazón de Kagome latió de prisa ¿Era cierto? O todo era un invento de esa mujer, ¿Y si Kikyo regreso a sus vidas, la secuestro y estaba inventando todo eso?

-Muy bien anciana – dio el ultimo trago al vaso – Muéstrame según tu, mi tumba

**XXX**

La tía Mary observaba a sus dos pequeños sobrinos jugar, luego a su mente vino la idea de ir al cementerio a llevarle flores a Kagome.

Esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a los pequeños.

-Sara, Inu – los llamo a ambos

-¿Qué pasa tía Mary? – pregunto Sara tomando de la mano a su hermanito

-¿Qué tal si hoy vamos al cementerio para llevarle flores a su mami?

-Si tía – dijo Sara emocionada, aunque a la vez algo triste al no tener a su mamá – Hay que llevarle las flores que siempre le han gustado

Y así la tía Mary y los niños partían al cementerio a ver a Kagome… pero que pasara ¿Se encontraran a Kagome acompañada de esa bruja?...

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Lo se, se que las deje mucho tiempo sin una actualización de este fic, lo siento mucho :(, pero lo que paso fue que me desvíe de la trama, pero me regreso la inspiración, prometo actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible. **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Antes de salir de la cabaña, la anciana Tsubaki le dio una gabardina negra a Kagome, para que se la pusiera y nadie la pudiera reconocer.

Salieron acompañadas de Mukotsu rumbo al cementerio, mientras caminaban Kagome observaba desde la capucha a las personas que avanzaban a un lado de ella, deseando poder encontrarse con alguien conocido que la pudiera salvar de esas personas, perno no vio a nadie.

Una ves que entraron al cementerio, la bruja guío a Kagome hacía una de las lapidas que se encontraban allí y al leer lo que decía se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

"Aquí yace Kagome Higurashi, amada esposa y madre"

-No – negó dejando escapar unas gruesas lágrimas

Sin duda era un golpe terrible para ella, ¿Cómo podría asimilar que estaba muerta y viva a la vez?, no podría, esa era su respuesta, era un muerto viviente.

-Te lo dije – confirmo la bruja Tsubaki – Pero no me quisiste creer, esta es la prueba de que en realidad haz muerto Kagome

Mukotsu, quien estaba de guardia al ver que se aproximaba la tía Mary con los hijos de Kagome, se acerco a Tsubaki.

-Es hora de retirarse Tsubaki – le dijo en voz baja al oído

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Tsubaki

-Tenemos compañía que se esta acercando

Tsubaki miro la dirección que le señalaba Mukotsu, efectivamente, se estaba acercando compañía, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la levanto del suelo.

-Es hora de irnos Kagome

-¿Por qué?

Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir, ya que Mukotsu la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas y se la llevaron lejos de ahí, ocultándose tras los árboles.

-No me vuelvas a cargar de esa manera – dijo Kagome furiosa apartándose un poco de él

Kagome aparto la vista de ellos y alzo la vista a lo alto, sus ojos se encontraron con la tía Mary y sus hijos, quienes se detenían en la tumba donde ella había estado hace unos momentos.

Quiso salir corriendo tras ellos pero Mukotsu se lo impido al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca por si intentaba grita.

-"Tía" – grito en sus adentros, como si esto fuera suficiente para llamar la atención de la mujer

Tsubaki la miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sabía por donde iba atacar para hacer que Kagome aceptara ayudarles.

-Puedes regresar con ellos – Tsubaki se cruzo de brazos y camino alrededor de ella y de Mukotsu – Siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a ayudarnos

-Es fácil Kagome – comento Mukotsu en su oído - Tu nos ayudas y puedes regresar a lado de tu amado Inuyasha y de tus hijos

-Pero si no, vas al infierno de donde perteneces

¿Qué más podría hacer? Tenía que aceptar el chantaje si quería regresar a lado de las personas que más amaba.

Miro a sus dos pequeños hijos, las lagrimas siguieron fluyendo al ver a su ultimo y más pequeño retoño, una profunda tristeza se apodero de ella al sentir dolor por no poder estar a su lado, no poderlo disfrutar desde bebé como lo había hecho con Sara. Sara, su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña, había crecido mucho y cada día se parecía tanto a su padre como a su madre.

Con esfuerzo asintió, estaría dispuesta ayudarlos con tal de estar en el futuro con Inuyasha y sus dos hijos.

-Bien, debemos regresar a la cabaña – comento la bruja – Este no es lugar para hablar

Y así los tres regresaban a la cabaña, Kagome ya había aceptado ayudarles, pero la cuestión era ¿En que?

**XXX**

La tía Mary y los niños le dejaron un ramo de rosas rojas a Kagome.

Pero Sara tuvo una fuerte sensación de que alguien los observaba de lejos, miro a su alrededor pero no se encontraba nadie, solo personas que iban a ver a sus familiares, pero en un punto del cementerio, justo de tras de los árboles su sensación se volvió más fuertes, al ver un hombre y dos mujeres, no pudo distinguir a una de ellas, pero su corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

Quiso acercarse pero ya era tarde, por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa Sara? – le pregunto la tía Mary al verla distraída

-Nada tía, creí ver a alguien – la pequeña desvío su mirada a hacia su tía – Pero no era nadie – esbozo una sonrisa

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, no tarda en anochecer

Sara asintió y tomó el brazo de su hermanito para emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

**XXX**

La misteriosa mujer había sido llevada al camarote del barco y aunque Inuyasha lo negara ella causo un impacto en él. Pero no se atrevía a traspasar las puertas de ese camarote ya que le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos aun difíciles de superar.

Su curiosidad llego al máximo cuando se sorprendió al estar adentro del camarote, Shippo y Houyo dejaron a la naufraga recostada en la cama. Avanzo lentamente hacia ella y tomó una silla que se encontraba en un rincón, la acerco un poco más a ella y se sentó.

Toco su frente para cerciorarse de que no tuviera fiebre, pero no, solo estaba inconsciente, tal vez por la impresión de ver como su barco era atacado, pero, ¿Cómo una mujer tan hermosa pudiera sobrevivir a algo así? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no la habían secuestrado y reclamado como un tesoro? Si realmente era hermosa, sin duda ese era un misterio que pudiera o no descubrir, de hecho no se quedaría de brazos, cuando ella despertara la interrogaría para ver si la ayudara en algo.

Ella le recordaba tanto Kagome, no por el aspecto físico, si no, cuando ella piso por primera vez su barco se encontraba así, frágil e indefensa, pero poco después ambos se fueron enamorando el uno al otro, hasta que el destino los separo.

Su Kagome, como la recordaba, en cada palpitar de su corazón, en sus pequeños hijos y sobre todo en cada trozo de madera que formaba el barco estaba su presencia, su aroma, le hacía falta, si, en cada pedacito de su almohada, cada día que pasaba siempre recordaba su sonrisa, el horizonte no era horizonte sin ella, la luna ya no brillaba como antes lo hacía, de carne y hueso le hacía falta, tenía ese deseo de abrazarla a sus espaldas para nunca perderla, pero sabía bien que ya la había perdido desde hace varios años.

-Kagome – susurro para si mismo

Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y en este momento podría llorar si lo deseaba, pero no, él era fuerte, harto de estar en ese camarote se levanto de la silla dispuesto a irse, ya mandaría a alguien que fuera a vigilar a esa mujer, pero su voz femenina capturo toda su atención.

-No – movía la cabeza de un lado a otro – Nos atacan, no, cuidado

Sus palabras eran de agonía además el sudor se hizo presente.

Inuyasha tomó un pañuelo y le retiro con cuidado el sudor mientras le decía palabras suaves que ella pudiera oír y la hicieran tranquilizarse.

-Tranquila – susurro dulcemente – Todo esta bien

Y como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, abrió sus ojos. El capitán se quedo impactado al ver los hermosos ojos de un intenso color gris, que al verlos se deslumbro por ella aun más.

-¿Dónde….- la misteriosa mujer trato de formular palabra alguna, pero en su intento no pudo hacerlo - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto con voz angelical

-Estas a salvo, mis hombre te encontraron flotando en una tabla – respondió el capitán - ¿No recuerdas lo que paso?

Pero la misteriosa mujer se cautivo por los intensos ojos dorados y el pelo plateado de ese hombre, ¿Estaba muerta?, si lo estaba, sin duda se encontraba en el paraíso y enfrente de un ángel tan hermoso.

-No – ella negó – No recuerdo nada

-No te preocupes – Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa – Cuando te recuperes, estoy seguro que recordaras todo

Inuyasha se aparto de ella solo para servir agua en un vaso y entregárselo a la hermosa mujer.

-¿Recuerdas aunque sea tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar

La joven hizo un esfuerzo por acordarse.

-Hanna – ella lo miro a los ojos – Creo que me llamo Hanna

-Mucho gusto Hanna – Inuyasha extendió su mano – Yo soy Inuyasha

Hanna también extendió su mano y ambos estrecharon sus manos en forma de saludo.

**XXX**

Los tres habían llegado del cementerio y ahora se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la pequeña cabaña de la bruja Tsubaki, Mukotsu sirvió tres copas de ron, entregándole una a cada mujer, posteriormente el tomó asiento a un lado de Kagome.

-Muy bien – dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de ron - ¿En que tengo que ayudarlos?

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola xD, **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, no se pierdan el que viene, prometo subir el jueves o vierenes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes en la búsqueda de un objeto – comenzó Tsubaki – Muy antiguo

-Si te refieres a la estrella roja del oriente pierdes tu tiempo – La interrumpió Kagome

-No estoy buscando ese medallón – la bruja esbozo una sonrisa – El objeto que buscamos es mas antiguo que el medallón en donde fue encerrada tu abuela

-¿Entonces que es? – pregunto Kagome confundida

-Es una copa – comentó Mukotsu

– Llamada el Santo Grial, se encuentra entre los limites de la vida y de la muerte, justo a lado de la fuente de la eterna juventud, quien logre obtener esa copa y beber de ella el agua de la juventud... obtendrá la inmortalidad – explicó Tsubaki

-Pero…- Kagome hizo una pausa antes de preguntar - ¿Por qué no le piden a otro pirata que los ayude? ¿Por qué a mí?

-Por que el viaje en que se embarcarían es peligroso, solo los que regresan de la muerte pueden hacerlo, además no podemos confiar en ningún pirata por que nos terminarían traicionando – explico Mukotsu

Kagome movía la copa en círculos mientras observaba el ron que se movía al compás de sus movimientos, estaba pensativa, por un lado aun no podía creer que esa bruja la regreso a la vida y por el otro estaba entre una espada y la pared… o la ayudaba y así con esto regresaría a lado de sus hijos y del hombre que aun ama o regresar de nuevo a la muerte. Aun estaba indecisa a pesar de que había aceptado ayudar a esa bruja y al hombre.

-¿En que piensas Kagome? – Interrumpió sus pensamientos Tsubaki - ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de ayudarnos?

-No – ella negó – Te di mi palabra, mi palabra es honor, además una Higurashi nunca de retracta de lo que dice

-Eso queríamos oír – dijo feliz Tsubaki cuando Kagome le confirmó que les ayudaría

-Pero lamentablemente no todo es fácil – dijo Mukotsu al mismo tiempo que servía otra ronda de ron – Hay una advertencia en esta historia

-¿Advertencia? – preguntó y después bebió la copa que Mukotsu había rellenado de ron

-Así es – el hombre asintió – Existe una mujer de quien debes cuidarte – Kagome arqueo una ceja confundía cuando Mukotsu le explicaba – No sabemos cual es su nombre, por que se hace llamar de muchas maneras, pero siempre es la misma mujer

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – Kagome pregunto aun más intrigada

-Mucho – intervino Tsubaki – Es una pirata que regreso a la vida, su único interés es obtener el Santo Grial y beber el agua de la eterna juventud para lograr la inmortalidad y hacer su propia voluntad, ella logra llamar la atención de cualquier pirata haciéndose pasar por naufraga, encandila a los hombres para lograr que se sometan a su voluntad, aun no se sabe por que lo quiere, pero hace días corrió el rumor de que abordó un navío, sin duda alguna ira a la isla de Tortuga para buscar el mapa que contiene el paradero del Santo Grial y de la fuente de la eterna juventud, así que debes de llegar a esa isla cuanto antes

Kagome estaba tan concentrada en lo que explicaba la bruja Tsubaki.

-Vaya, suena interesante, una mujer en busca del mismo objeto que anda seduciendo a los hombres – dijo en tono sarcástico

-No te burles, por que así como le paso a varios piratas, también le pude pasar a tu amado Inuyasha, no dudes que a lo mejor ella esta en su barco y tarde o temprano comenzara a seducirlo – dijo Tsubaki con una expresión de burla

A su mente vino una terrible imagen, Inuyasha salvando a una mujer que podría ser la misma de la que le hablaban.

El semblante de Kagome cambio, la expresión de burla cambio a una de coraje.

-Soy capaz de despedazarla con mis propias manos – arrastro las palabras con coraje

-Entonces no te confíes – comento Mukotsu

-Creo que ya es tarde – Tsubaki se levanto de la cama – Debes ir a descansar, mañana haremos los preparativos para que zarpen cuanto antes

No le presto atención, ya que recordó que en el cementerio vio a sus dos pequeños hijos, cielos, cuantas ganas tenía de verlo y estrecharlos contra sus brazos y que nada ni nadie los pudiera separar.

-Antes de que se vayan a descansar – los interrumpió – Puedo…

-Por supuesto querida – tomó una gabardina negra junto con una espada y se la dio a Kagome –Que nadie te vea

-Pero como… - se sorprendió mientras tomaba la gabardina y la espada

-En primer lugar eres madre y se que tu mayor anhelo es ver a tus hijos, la espada es para tu protección, solo asegúrate de que nadie te vea

Kagome se levanto de la silla y se puso la gabardina, pero antes de salir la detuvo la bruja Tsubaki.

-Recuerda Kagome, puedes volverlos a tener entre tus brazos si traes lo que te pedimos

Sin decirle nada giro la perilla de la puerta y salió con rumbo a su destino, ir a la casa de la tía Mary para ver a sus hijos.

**XXX**

Sara no podía dormir, tenía la mirada fija al techo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no tan bueno ni tan malo podría suceder en cualquier momento, recordó a las tres figuras que vio en el cementerio, una de ellas la hizo sentir cosas difíciles de explicar, era como si un imán la atrajera a esa figura femenina.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, ella al ver a su pequeño hermanito que entraba y avanzaba hacia ella se recargó en la cabezada de la cama, observando como Inu subía por si solo a la cama y se acostaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Inu? – pregunto Sara al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-No puedo dormir – Inu recargo su pequeña cabecita en el hombro de su hermana – Extraño mucho a mi mamá y a mi papá

-Tranquilo – le dio una pequeña palmadita en su hombro – Papá no tarda en venir, y en cuanto a nuestra mamá, sabes que ella nos esta viendo desde el cielo

Sara sabía de sobra que su hermano no se iba a dormir tan fácilmente, así que recurrió al cuento que su madre le contaba cuando ella tenía la misma edad que su hermanito.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia que ella me contaba? – Le pregunto a lo que Inu sonrío y asintió – Se llama la novia secuestrada

Y así la pequeña Sara le contó a Inu la historia que su mamá siempre le contaba cuando era más pequeña, pero como sucedió a mitad de la historia el pequeño Inu se quedo dormido y su hermana se le unió al sueño, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

**XXX**

Para su fortuna no se encontraba ningún guardia vigilando los alrededores del jardín, así que se abrió paso escalando un árbol para poder entrar a una habitación, para su fortuna se encontraba completamente vacía, avanzo hacia la puerta, abriéndola un poco, inspecciono que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo para poder salir y llegar hasta la habitación de su hija, pero no se encontraba nadie.

Salió de esa habitación, camino hasta llegar a una en especial, esbozo una amplia sonrisa, ya que al otro lado de esa puerta su hija dormía.

Sin pensarlo giro la perilla de la puerta y entro. Las luces estaban apagadas y vio dos pequeños bultos en la cama, estaba aun más emocionada, el más pequeño de los bultos podría ser su pequeño Inu. Se quito la capucha de su gabardina, camino con paso lento hacia la cama y una profunda alegría la invadió al ver a sus dos pequeños dormidos y abrazados.

Tomó asiento en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a sus dos hijos, acaricio el cabello color azabache de su hija y la mejilla de su pequeño Inu. Pero un movimiento en falso, hizo que el más pequeño de los hermanos Taisho abriera los ojos y se encontrara con ella.

-Hola – él la saludo

-Hola – ella respondió el saludo en un susurro para no despertar a su otra hija, ya que corría el peligro de que si Sara despertara ella la reconociera y le hiciera muchas preguntas

-¿Quién eres? – Inu se levanto de la cama para quedar casi frente a frente con esa mujer

Kagome sonrío, era idéntico a su padre, ojos dorados, y pelo plateado, ¿Pero que le diría? "Hijo soy tu madre y no estoy muerta", no, eso no podía explicárselo a un pequeño, así que diría una verdad a medias.

-Soy tu mamá – respondió, pasando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de Inu

-No puedes ser mi mami – Inu negó con la cabeza – Ella murió cuando nací yo

-Claro que lo soy corazón, esto es un sueño – acaricio su mejilla – Me haz llamado y aquí estoy – Kagome sabía que había ciertas cosas que un niño pequeño no entendería así que jugo con la imaginación y la inocencia de su hijo

-¿De verdad eres mi mami? – pregunto ilusionado al escuchar sus palabras

-Si, lo soy – ella sonrío y le sorprendió la reacción de Inu cuando se lanzo a los brazos de ella

Pero Inu al abrazarla, sintió que no era un sueño, ya sentía la calidez y el amor de su madre.

-Te extraño mami – aspiro el aroma de su madre y era como entre jazmín o fresas, ese aroma nunca lo olvidaría

-Yo también te extraño amor – Kagome lo aparto un poco de ella, era tarde y su bebé debía dormir - ¿Por que no regresas a dormir?

-No quiero – Inu negó con la cabeza - No quiero dormir y cuando despierte ya no estés aquí

-Te prometo que mañana estaré aquí – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Me lo juras? – Inu pregunto viéndola a los ojos

-Lo juro – levanto una mano en señal de juramento – pero ahora duerme

El pequeño Inu se acomodo en la cama y Kagome lo cubrió con una sabana mientras le daba un beso en la frente a él y a su hermana, y así ella espero a que se durmiera para retirarse a la cabaña de la anciana Tsubaki.

Pero antes de marcharse, en ese momento escucho pasos y como se giraba la perilla de la puerta, estaba perdida, si no hacía algo en ese momento la descubriría alguien y adiós planes de querer regresar con sus seres queridos.

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola chicas, bueno primero que nada, no puedo decirles si Inuyasha se enamora de esta mujer llamada Hanna, creo saber que algunas de ustedes (o todas) ya se están imaginando quien es ella, bueno pues si, ella es la mujer de quien debe cuidarse no solo Kagome, si no Inuyasha también, y aquí les daré un adelanto como regalo.**

**Sara, la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha hará el viaje con su madre xD siii, solo es cuestión del capitulo 6 o 7 donde ambas se reencontraran, pero no es el único personaje que estará a su lado ya que estará Inu no Taisho =), no me acuerdo si escribí que él había muerto en "Mi destino en manos de un Pirata", si fue a sí, bueno lo regrese a la vida xD**

**Una cosa más, este fic será corto, tengo planeado hacerlo de unos 20 capítulos a lo mucho (jejeje que corto).**

**No se pierdan el fic "Tu cita es hoy" escrito por Gold77 y Jux008, en especial el capitulo 8 donde encontraran un lemon de Inu y Eri escrito por mi xD**

**Por cierto, les quiero pedir un favor del tamaño del mundo (así de grande), hay una autora que se llama "F3R" s****u nombre es Fernanda y es de Chile, si alguien la conoce y tiene noticias de ella les agradecería enormemente que se comunicaran ya sea con Lolichan36, Gold77, o conmigo.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Se levanto rápido de la cama y en automático se escondió debajo de ella, alcanzo a ver unos zapatos de mujer por lo dedujo que era la tía Mary quien había entrado, aguardo unos minutos hasta esperar a que ella se fuera.

Salió de la cama y miro por última vez a sus dos hijos, les dio un beso en la frente.

-Prometo venir a verlos después

Y salió al balcón de esa habitación para emprender de nuevo su marcha a la casa de la bruja Tsubaki.

**XXX**

Una vez que pudo comprobar que los pequeños dormían, la tía Mary regreso a la sala donde Naraku estaba esperándola.

-¿Cómo están? – pregunto el abuelo

-Están durmiendo – tomo asiento a lado de él

-¿Haz sabido algo de Koga? – pregunto Naraku

-Si, esta mañana recibí una carta de él en donde dice que vendrá de visita junto con Rin y Kagura

-Esas son buenas noticias, desde que Kagome murió fue un golpe duro para él – comento Naraku

-Koga se paso 18 años de su vida buscando a su hermana y cuando por fin la encuentra la pierde de nuevo

-La perdimos de nuevo – corrigió Naraku

-Tienes razón, la perdimos de nuevo – La tía Mary le dio la razón a Naraku

-¿Inuyasha que dice?

-Inuyasha – suspiro el nombre de su sobrino - él esta peor que Koga, se la pasa siempre en el mar y cuando viene es solo para ver a sus hijos, se queda una semana y regresa de nuevo a su viaje – lo miro a los ojos – también a ti te noto distante

-Lo siento si lo estoy – paso un brazo por los hombros de Mary y la atrajo hacia el – Aun no puedo superar esa perdida, pero por esos dos pequeños debemos ser fuertes

-Así es Naraku, por Sara e Inu debemos ser fuertes

**XXX**

Inuyasha la había dejado sola para que ella descansara. Pero en cuanto él la dejo sola, Hanna comenzó a maquilar su plan, debía iniciar cuanto antes el plan de seducción contra el capitán, dentro de ella no podía negar que Inuyasha era verdaderamente atractivo, si su estrategia daba resultado y obtenía el tan anhelado objeto que buscaba, se quedaría con él reclamándolo como de su propiedad.

-El capitán es realmente atractivo – se levanto de la cama y esbozo una media sonrisa – Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, en tan pocos días esta comiendo de la palma de mi mano y me ayudaría a buscar el Santo Grial

Camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio un retrato de una mujer, arqueo una ceja al verla. Sin duda esto podría ser un obstáculo, si existía una mujer en su corazón haría lo que fuera con tal de sacarla de su vida, y si llegara a conocerla la despedazaría con sus propias manos, ya que nadie le quitaba lo que le pertenecía.

-¿Quién será esta mujer? – Se pregunto a ella misma – Sea quien sea, nadie me quita lo que veo

Dejo caer el retrato al suelo, lo pisoteo y por ultimo escupió sobre el.

-Absolutamente nadie – repitió

**XXX**

Salió a cubierta solo para respirar el fresco aire, esa noche era pacifica y no había indicio alguno de que se aproximara una tormenta, pero no de todos modos estaría al pendiente.

Tomó asiento en una base del navío, observo la luna y por ultimo la cubierta, en ella pudo observar la imagen de Kagome bailando en medio de la lluvia, mientras disfrutaban su viaje de bodas, esbozo una amplia sonrisa ya que ella misma lo forzó a bailar, al principio se sintió ridículo pero poco a poco se fue soltando.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su segundo al mando.

-¿La viste? – pregunto Miroku

Inuyasha sabía que se refería a la naufraga, es cierto, había olvidado que una mujer se encontraba frágil en uno de sus camarotes, la verdad era hermosa, si no amara tanto a Kagome, estaba completamente seguro que se enamoraría de ella, pero no, era y le sería fiel a su esposa hasta el día en que ambos estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

-Si – asintió y todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron- No recuerda nada de lo que paso

-Es normal – comento su amigo – Cuando una dama es testigo de los enfrentamientos entre piratas puede causar gran impacto

Inuyasha no dijo nada y solo asintió.

-¿No crees que es bella? – de nuevo pregunto Miroku

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? – prefirió preguntarle a que contestarle, ya que él sabía la respuesta "si, es realmente hermosa"

-Bueno – Miroku rolo los ojos – Ella es hermosa, esta sola y no tiene a nadie y tu eres viudo y…

-Si te estas imaginando que yo podría tener algo que ver con esa mujer – lo interrumpió y se levanto de su asiento – Estas equivocado

-Pero Inuyasha – protesto Miroku – Han pasado tres años desde que Kagome murió, tu eres joven, aun tienes una vida por delante y puedes encontrar otra mujer – señalo la dirección en donde se encontraba el camarote – Ella podría ser una señal de que mereces una segunda oportunidad

-No Miroku, estas en un error – negó el capitán – Mi segunda oportunidad llego justo cuando Kagome piso por primera vez este barco

-Pero ella ya no esta aquí – insistió su amigo

-Tienes razón, ella no esta aquí – dijo con un dolor en el pecho – Pero esta aquí – se llevo la mano a su corazón – Y siempre estará y nadie la sacara de él

Se marcho dejando a su amigo Miroku, no quería discutir más del asunto.

-La carne es débil Inuyasha – susurro Miroku para si mismo – Es débil

**XXX**

Con sumo cuidado de que nadie la fuera a reconocer camino con tranquilidad, se había llevado de nuevo la capucha a la cabeza para que nadie la viera.

Llego a la cabaña de la anciana Tsubaki, afuera se encontraba Mukotsu fumando un puro y bebiendo un poco de ron ¿Nunca se cansaba de tomar vino?, se pregunto, pero no le importo.

Inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo y entro a la cabaña, la bruja Tsubaki aun no estaba dormida ya que la estaba esperando sentada en una silla.

-Creí que dormías – dijo Kagome, mientras se quitaba la gabardina

-No podía hacerlo – respondió en tono sereno – ya que estaba preocupada de que alguien te viera o mejor dicho que le hayas dicho a alguien lo que hemos hecho

-Si piensas que los iba a traicionar – Kagome tomó asiento en frente de ella – Estas equivocada

-Eso es bueno, y bien ¿Pudiste ver a tus hijos? – pregunto Tsubaki

Una profunda sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kagome, y por primera vez le agradeció a esa bruja el haberla revivido.

-Si – asintió con suma alegría – Son hermosos, Sara esta cada vez más grande y mi pequeño Inu – sus ojos se iluminaron al recordar que tuvo contacto con él, pero eso lo guardaría para ella misma, no tenía caso de que se lo comentara a la bruja Tsubaki – Idéntico a su padre

-Puedes tener todo de regreso siempre y cuneado nos traigas lo que te hemos pedido

-Te dije que lo haría – esa felicidad que tenía se derrumbo al recordar el trato que tenía con esa bruja y con el hombre

-Muy bien – Tsubaki se levanto de la silla – Necesito que nos acompañes

-¿A dónde? – pregunto confundida

-Esta noche, conocerás a tu tripulación… Capitana Higurashi

-¿Pero no es muy noche para eso? – arqueo una ceja

-No – la bruja negó con la cabeza – Es ideal, además que nadie se daría cuenta

Kagome volvió a tomar la gabardina y se la puso. En seguida las dos mujeres salieron de la cabaña, Mukotsu las guío a unos acantilados donde había un grupo de hombres e incluso mujeres.

En cuanto la futura tripulación se encontró con los ojos cafés de Kagome se sorprendieron, ¿Así que era cierto que ella había regresado a la vida? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían, pero Mukotsu les hizo jurar a todos que no divulgarían esto antes del viaje.

-Todos saben por que están aquí – inicio el discurso Mukotsu – Así como también saben lo que les pasará si uno de ustedes divulga la información de que la señorita Higurashi ha regresado a la vida

-Señora Taisho – lo corrigió Kagome – Por favor

-Le ruego que me disculpe mi capitana – Mukotsu hizo una reverencia – No volverá a pasar – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de comenzar – En el viaje que estamos a punto de embarcarnos- se volvió a dirigir a la tripulación - es peligroso, así que si alguien desea retirarse lo haga en este momento, pero recuerden la advertencia, si no se retiran les prometemos un inmenso motín… ¿Qué dicen?

Todos murmuraban algo que Kagome ni la bruja ni el mismo Mukotsu pudieron oír, pero Kagome sintió una mirada intensa que penetraba a través de su piel erizando los bellos de sus brazos, trató de averiguar quien producía tal cosa pero no encontró a nadie entre los tripulantes.

Pero un par de ojos dorados no dejaba de verla y se sentía orgulloso al escuchar como ella corrigió a ese hombre a cerca del apellido Taisho, en ese momento llego a la conclusión de que era digna de su hijo.

Todos llegaron a la conclusión de aceptar el trato que les daba Mukotsu, para algunos habían pasado meses incluso años de no sentir la brisa fresca del mar y esta era su oportunidad de hacerlo por que ¿Qué pirata no podría vivir sin la brisa salina del mar? N ninguno mencionaría que "la Señora Taisho" regreso a la vida.

-Bien – dijo Mukotsu – En ese caso los esperamos a todos a esta misma hora, en este mismo lugar

-Disculpe joven – lo interrumpió el mismo hombre que no dejaba de ver Kagome, llevaba un parche negro que cubría gran parte de su rostro izquierdo (casi al estilo el fantasma de la opera) para evitar que fuera reconocido – Pero ¿En que navegaremos?

-Por eso no deben preocuparse – ahora la que habló fue Tsubaki – De tras de estos acantilados los espera un barco, un navío que fue leyenda y que todos conocemos…el fantasma azul

Algunos comenzaron a murmurar, ya que conocían bien la leyenda del Fantasma azul, un barco que era navegado por un capitán que se dedicaba a saquear barcos y lograr grandes cantidades de motines, nunca supieron donde guardaban sus tesoros, lo último que sabían era que en un enfrentamiento, el capitán y su tripulación habían perdido esa batalla hundiendo el barco con ellos.

Pero no era así, ya que Tsubaki se había encargado de resguardarlo de todo pirata, esperando el día indicado para sacarlo a relucir, y ese día estaba tan cerca.

-Aclarado todo – prosiguió Tsubaki – Prepárense por que mañana en la noche zarparan

Kagome en ningún momento hablo, espero el momento en que todos los hombres se retiraban para hacer alguna pregunta.

-¿Por qué el barco se llama "el fantasma azul"? – esa era la pregunta que se había cuestionado

-Se llama así, por que cuando es de noche y los rayos de la luna llegan a el, el barco se torna de color azul – explico Mukotsu – Nadie sabe por que, sin duda era uno de los barcos mas deseados, ahora debemos tener cuidado de no tener problemas y no nos lleguen atacar. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana va ser un día difícil

**XXX**

Pasaba ya de la madrugada y él aun no podía conciliar el sueño, a su mente vino una de las miles de veces que le hizo el amor a Kagome, en especial en ese camarote en donde yacía Hanna, la naufraga que habían salvado.

Aturdido por las imágenes y el deseo se concentro en lo mejor que podía hacer…ver mapas, y esbozo una sonrisa ya que muchas veces su amada Kagome siempre lo venía regañando por prestarle atención a un simple papel en lugar de ella, pero no era cierto, siempre le prestaba atención.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta que conectaba a ambos camarotes, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Hanna.

-Veo que estas bien – dijo el pirata haciendo a un lado los mapas

-Bueno – Hanna se ruborizo – No podía dormir - y esbozo una sonrisa tímida pero falsa a la vez

-¿Aun sigues sin recordar nada? – pregunto el capitán del barco Tessaiga

-Todo es confuso – ella encogió lo s hombros y avanzó hacía Inuyasha – Mi mente no esta en orden

-No te preocupes, los recuerdos llegaran pronto

-A veces quisiera que no regresaran – tomó asiento en una silla para estar frente a él – No me gustaría recordar lo que paso – Hanna lo miro - ¿Y tu por que aun no duermes? – le pregunto con curiosidad

-Reviso el rumbo que debemos tomar – suspiró – A demás hoy me toca guardia así que debo salir a cubierta

-¿Te molestaría si me quedo contigo solo un par de minutos? – le pregunto con una mirada de suplica – Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco

-Claro – Inuyasha asintió – Vamos a cubierta

Inuyasha se levanto de su silla, avanzo hacía ella y como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo.

Hanna esbozo una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo y así ambos subían a cubierta.

Una vez estando arriba, Inuyasha relevo a Houyo, este a su vez le entrego el timón y se fue a dormir.

Hanna había tomado asiento en una banquita de madera que estaba a un lado del capitán, lo contemplaba con admiración, mirando sus anchos hombros, sus brazos fuertes, pero lo que mas la deslumbro fue su plano pero bien formado pecho, sin duda era como un dios griego, un hombre que ella merecía tener en su vida y por que no en la cama, y se llego a preguntar eso ¿Cómo sería el haciéndole el amor? al parecer sería magnifico estar en los brazos de ese hombre.

-Y dime Inuyasha ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado? – pregunto la rubia curiosa, ya que ese retrato la había dejado con la duda

-Si una sola vez – dijo con dolor – Me enamore de una hermosa mujer que la hice mi esposa, pero la misma vida me la arrebato de mis brazos – los ojos de Inuyasha fueron al mas allá, recordando los hermoso momento que paso a lado de la única mujer que amaba

Un coraje se apodero de ella, era casado, bueno más bien viudo, pero lo que no sabía era si tenía hijos, ya que eso también podría ser un gran obstáculo para ella, pero no había imposibles, con Inuyasha enamorado de ella, podría convencerlo de que los abandonara en un internado, ya que no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie y más con los hijos que otra mujer le pudo haber dado.

-¿Y tienes hijos? – como no queriendo pregunto para sacarse esa duda

-Así es – el capitán sonrío orgulloso de sus dos amores – Una niña llamada Sara y el más pequeño Inuyasha

-AH, que lindos – fue lo único que respondió con indiferencia

Cielos, era padre, sin duda si era un gran obstáculo, pero como lo dijo antes, con Inuyasha mordiendo de la palma de su mano, lo iba a convencer de dejarlos en un internado y haría que se olvidara de ellos solo para tenerlo para ella misma.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Inu, había amanecido de un buen humor, es más concento por haber visto a su mami, pero se sintió triste a la vez ya que por más que la buscaba en todas partes ella no estaba.

Cuando encontró a Sara desayunando en el comedor se acerco a ella con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a su hermana menor.

-Buenos días Sada – el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla su hermanita mayor y se tomó asiento para comer su desayuno

-Buenos días Inu – respondió la pequeña, arqueando su pequeña ceja, Inu nunca tenía buen humor por las mañanas y el carácter de su hermano la confundía mucho - ¿Por qué andas de buen humor Inu?

-Por que ayer vi a mi mami – Inu miró a su hermana sin dejar de sonreír– Es muy bella

Para Sara no se le hizo extraño, Inu era pequeño y probablemente había soñado con ella, ojala ella pudiera soñar con ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía como antes, de vez en cuando de escabullía por la habitación de la que era de sus padres y tomaba los perfumes de su madre solo para aspirar el aroma y llevarlo con ella todo el tiempo.

-¿La viste en sueños? – ella le preguntó

-No – Inu negó – Vino ayer en la noche. Ella nos estaba viendo dormir, cuando me desperté y vi su hermoso rostro – al pequeño Inu los ojos se le iluminaron al recordar los bellos ojos color chocolate de su madre – Es hermosa – suspiro

No quiso matarle las ilusiones a su pequeño hermano, sabía que si le decía que era solo un simple sueño él se iría llorando y eso le partía el corazón.

-Cuando la veas, le das mis saludos – dijo siguiéndole la corriente – Y dile que la quiero mucho

-Esta bien yo le digo

Aunque también pudo haber sido la tía Mary quien fue a verlos y él la confundió –no- la tía le hubiera dicho que era ella y no su madre… ¿Y si alguien realmente había entrado a la habitación e Inu la confundió con su madre? Sea cual sea, se quedaría despierta toda la noche cuidando los sueños de su hermano por si necesitaba algo.

**XXX**

Los tres se encontraban desayunando en el pequeño comedor de la cabaña de la bruja Tsubaki.

-Esta noche partiremos – comento Mukotsu

-¿Tan pronto? – preguntó una Kagome confundida

-Debemos primero obtener un mapa con la ruta a los límites del otro mundo – explico de nuevo el que sería su segundo al mando – Después partiremos en busca del Santo Grial

A Kagome se le hizo un hueco en el estomago, no podía partir sin antes ver una vez más a sus dos hijos.

-¿Puedo ir esta noche a ver a mi hijo? – pregunto la capitana del fantasma azul

-Mmmm – Mukotsu hizo una mueca, pero al ver el rostro de suplica en Kagome accedió a que fuera – Puedes, pero que sea antes de las doce de la noche

-Gracias Mukotsu – le sonrío al hombre

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno…..¡Estoy de regreso!**

**Gracias por esperarme estas semanas, la verdad debo confesarles que no podía vivir sin escribir , y la verdad las extrañaba mucho, de hecho esperaba algo a alguien que me alentara y aquí entro mi socio, que socio, digo amigo por que ya lo considero como tal, gracias Gold77 (Guille).**

**Chicas, espero que este cap les haya gustado… yo seguiré actualizando los demás que tengo pendientes =D.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	7. El Reencuentro

**Capítulo 7**

**El Reencuentro **

Kagome tuvo que ir con mucho cuidado para que no la descubrieran ya que eso podría estropear los planes. Agradeció mucho que Mukotsu la hubiera dejado ver a sus hijos, tenía que hacerlo ya que no podía irse sin siquiera darles un beso de despedida, además sabía que el pequeño Inu la estaba esperando y no podía fallarle a su pequeño retoño.

Cuando llego a la casa de la tía Mary escaló por una barda y aterrizó en el pasto, había dos hombres vigilando ese punto en el que ella se encontraba, así que tuvo que esperar en arriba de un árbol hasta que esos hombres se hubieran ido.

En esta ocasión ella sabía cual era el dormitorio de su hija mayor, por lo tanto era probable que el pequeño Inu estuviera durmiendo con ella.

Los dos hombres se fueron y Kagome ajustó su gabardina y saltó del árbol, pero antes de que fuera al encuentro de sus hijos, se detuvo justamente en un columpio que estaba atado en la rama de un árbol, esbozó una tierna sonrisa llena de amor.

Ese columpio y ese árbol le habían traído recuerdo de cuando llego la primera vez a esta casa, ahí justamente en ese árbol ella confesó ante su corazón que amaba profundamente a ese pirata.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Puedo? – preguntó Kagome _

_-Claro _

_Y así Inuyasha la ayudó a subirse al columpio y la empujo una y varías veces. _

_-Pareces una niña de cinco años – una risa salió de los labios tanto del capitán como de Kagome_

_-Es divertido, hace mucho que no me subía a un columpio _

_De pronto dejó de sentir el impulso de Inuyasha se detuvo y observó al capitán, él estaba mirando hacía el inmenso y oscuro mar, sólo se reflejaban las estrellas y la luna._

_-Hermoso- susurró Kagome _

_-Si…- la miró a los ojos y acarició con una mano su rosada mejilla – Es hermoso, pero más hermoso es ver la luna reflejada en tus ojos - deslizó la otra mano hacia la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo hacia él, de nuevo el aroma de rosas y aromas frutales invadieron su cuerpo y el deseo de besarla se izo más fuerte, acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de que se unieran en uno solo ella lo detuvo _

_-Inuyasha…-no podía hablar debido a su respiración entrecortada- Esto no esta…_

_Pero no pudo concluir su frase ya que sello sus dulces labios con un beso, lleno de ternura y de amor, ese amor que nacía dentro de el, los labios de Kagome se habían moldeado perfectamente a los de Inuyasha, lentamente el capitán deslizó su lengua por las delicadas líneas de los labios de Kagome, y lentamente abrió las puertas que lo llevarían hasta su húmeda cavidad, sus lenguas se unieron en una sola, pero Inuyasha la fue guiando en ese nuevo beso, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en el césped sin dejarla de besar, Inuyasha estrecho su cuerpo contra el de ella pero sin dejar caer todo el peso, ella entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha, un impulso de deseo se apodero de Inuyasha, si no se paraba la haría suya en ese momento, le dio un ultimo beso… le dio un beso en la frente y luego la miro a los ojos._

_-"Lo amo" – pensó Kagome mientras se perdía en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha _

_-Te…_

_(MI DESTINO EN MANOS DE UN PIRATA, Capítulo 18)_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Kagome se limpió unas lágrimas que habían salido involuntariamente de sus ojos, amaba y aun seguía amando a Inuyasha Taisho, capitán del barco Tessaiga.

Tomó asiento en el columpio y se meció ella sola, era como volver al pasado, sintiendo la presencia masculina de él, sentir sus labios, su aliento tibio contra su cuello, miró hacia el mar, era idéntico a esa misma noche en la que había estado en sus brazos.

Todo eso podría volver si ella lo quisiera, si le llevaba a la bruja Tsubaki lo que ella le pedía.

-Inuyasha – Susurró el nombre de su esposo en medio de la noche

Se levantó del columpio, si se quedaba más tiempo allí alguien podría descubrirla, así que buscó el mismo lugar que había escalado la noche anterior. Una vez adentro de la casa, fe directo hacía la habitación de su pequeña hija.

**XXX**

Esa noche Sara no durmió con tal de cuidar los dulces sueños de su hermanito, si algo pasaba o tenía una pesadilla ya estaría cerca de él.

Estaba acostada a un lado de él, su respiración tranquila le indicaban que Inu dormía, pero en ese momento escucho a alguien abrir la puerta, seguramente era su tía Mary que iba a verlos como estaban, era normal ya que cada noche hacía eso.

Vio una sombra, pero no era la de su tía Mary, era una mujer que se quitaba una capucha y revelaba su rostro, no podía identificarla bien por la oscuridad, Sara sintió como esa sombra acariciaba sus mejillas, las manos eran tan tibias, tan suaves eran idénticas a las de su madre, el corazón de la pequeña Sara se acelero mucho más y se sorprendió cuando su hermanito hablo con ella.

-Haz venido

-Te prometí que vendría y aquí estoy

Sara se contuvo para no poder hablar, escuchó su voz, era ella, era su madre y estaba viva, tenía ese impulso de lanzarse a los brazos de ella como lo había hecho su hermano menos, pero no lo hizo y al contrario de esto fingió estar dormida.

-Vengo a despedirme – la escuchó decirle a su hermano

-¿Te vas? – Inu le preguntó a su madre y se abrazó más a ella - ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo regresas?

-Pronto corazón y cuando regrese no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de ustedes

-Te voy a extrañar – Inu le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre

-Y yo más – Kagome paso sus delicados dedos por el rostro de su pequeño hijo – Pero ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir, es muy tarde

El pequeño Inu obedeció a su mami y se acostó, Sara sintió los tibios labios de su madre, pero permaneció así, inmóvil, la vio con los ojos semi cerrados cuando se ponía de nuevo su capucha para salir por el balcón.

Una vez comprobado que ella ya no se encontraba, se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón para ver si aun estaba a la vista, y efectivamente, su madre bajaba por un árbol hasta adentrarse al jardín.

De inmediato Sara tomó una hoja de papel y escribió una nota para su tía Mary, posteriormente agarro una pequeña gabardina, salió por la puerta de su habitación, bajo con sumo cuidado las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para salir por la puerta.

Avanzo con cuidado hacía el jardín para que ningún pirata la pudiera ver, se llevo una sorpresa al ver la sombra de su madre trepar por una barda y no dudo en hacerlo ella misma.

**XXX**

Kagome llegó un poco tarde al punto de reunión, se sintió aliviada de que nadie la hubiera visto una vez más.

-Tardaste mucho – se quejo Mukotsu

-Lo siento, esta vez había guardias en la casa de mi tía – fue lo único que pudo decir

-La tripulación ya nos están esperando a bordo, solo falta subir algunas provisiones y partiremos cuanto antes – informo el segundo al mando

-¿Y Tsubaki? – Kagome no pudo evitar preguntar por ella - ¿No viene con nosotros?

-No, ella se queda aquí, no pudo venir a despedirse pero nos desea buen viaje – el segundo al mando esbozó una sonrisa

**XXX**

La pequeña Sara observaba como su madre hablaba con ese hombre, al parecer era cierto que iba a salir de viaje, miró como unos hombres subían unas cajas grandes de madera, así que con destreza se escabullo por los árboles hasta llegar a ellas, abrió una y se metió adentro.

Si quería averiguar por que su madre estaba viva tenía que llegar a ella de cualquier forma, para enfrentarse cara a cara y preguntarle por que estaba viva.

Dos piratas se aproximaron esa a esa caja y la cargaron entre los dos.

-Pesa demasiado – se quejo uno

-No te quejes Manten – le respondió su hermano

-Hiten no me estoy quejando, pero las otras no estaban tan pensadas

-¿Tal vez es por que llevamos balas de cañón? – le pregunto con sarcasmo su hermano

Sara sintió que el piso se movía pero no dijo nada ni hizo un movimiento para no ser descubierta.

Ambos hombres se encontraron con Mukotsu.

-¿Es la última? – preguntó el segundo al mando

-Así es capitán – afirmo Hiten – Este es último cargamento

-Bien – asintió Mukotsu – Llévenla a la bodega con las otras cajas

Hiten y Manten asintieron al mismo tiempo que se llevaban la caja a la bodega del barco.

Mukotsu se acercó a Kagome, quien platicaba amenamente con un integrante de la tripulación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la capitana del navío

-Mi nombre es "No" – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

-¿"No"?– arqueo una ceja confundida

En realidad el nombre original de "No" era Inu no Taisho, padre de Inuyasha, pero su identidad no sería revelada al no ser de que Kagome corriera peligro.

-Así es- asintió "No"

-¿Cuál es tu apellido? – Kagome insistió en preguntarle para tener mas respuestas

-No tengo apellido capitana, no hubo quien me diera uno

Kagome observó a ese hombre, por lo que se veía era de edad avanzada, le llamo mucho la atención ese par de ojos dorados que eran fáciles de reconocer a donde quiera que fuese, ya que su amado Inuyasha, Sara e incluso el pequeño Inu poseían el mismo tono color dorado.

No quiso hacer mas preguntas ya que dirigió su mirada hacía Mukotsu que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Están listos para zarpar? – los interrumpió Mukotsu

Tanto Kagome como "No" asintieron.

**XXX**

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo en esa caja y necesitaba un poco de aire, por suerte no había escuchado ningún ruido desde que había subido a esa caja.

Abrió la tapa un poco para inspeccionar que no hubiese nadie, salió con cuidado, pero en ese instante entro un hombre a la bodega y la vio salir de esa caja.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Preguntó un hombre acercándose a ella – Un polisón, esto debe saberlo la capitana

El hombre la tomó del brazo y salió con ella de la bodega para llevarla a cubierta.

-Oye…espera – Sara trato de soltarse de ese hombre, pero él era más fuerte que ella

**XXX**

Kagome se encontraba en cubierta dialogando con Mukotsu y el hombre cuyo nombre era muy extraño "No".

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es ir a la isla de tortuga, en esa isla habita un hombre que posee el mapa con la ruta de navegación – explicó Mukotsu

-¿Nos lo dará fácilmente? – preguntó Kagome arqueando una ceja

-Sabes de sobra que no será así – Mukotsu esbozó una sonrisa – Debemos quitársela por la fuerza

-Sería arriesgado – comentó "No" al ver la expresión de Kagome – Podemos hacerlo sin necesidad que intervenga capitana – la miro a los ojos

-No, esto es trabajo en equipo y debemos hacerlo juntos, cuando lleguemos, tu – señalo a Mukotsu – "No" y yo seremos los encargados de esa misión

A pesar de que llevaba pocas horas conociendo a "No" algo en él la tranquilizaba, como si la hiciera sentir segura pero sobre todo como si un gran lazo familiar los uniera.

-Me parece bien – asintió Mukotsu – Antes de desembarcar, daremos ordenes de que nos esperen en los acantilados que se encuentran en esta parte – señalo el mapa – Así para cuando nos descubran el barco este en movimiento y no nos puedan alcanzar

Seguían idealizando el plan para cuando ya estuvieran en Tortuga no perdieran tiempo y no sean sorprendidos por los demás piratas.

-Disculpe Capitana

Los interrumpió un hombre.

Kagome giro sobre sus talones ya que le daba la espalda, lo miró frente a frente y le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa Jakotsu? – preguntó Kagome, algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida

-Creo que tenemos un polisón a bordo señora – informó el hombre

Le sorprendió tanto escuchar eso, que ella supiera, los únicos que habían subido al barco era su tripulación y nadie más.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Mukotsu

Jakotsu se hizo a un lado para revelar la identidad del polisón.

En cuanto la mirada de su madre se poso en la de ella un gran impacto causo en la pequeña Sara.

¿Qué hacía su madre viva? Ella misma fue testigo de cómo era enterrada y ahora estaba ante ella.

-Sabía que eras tú… estas viva – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a su madre de pie, viva y sana frente a ella…

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Ohh que bueno se puso el capítulo… veamos que le tiene que decir Kagome a su hija ahora que ambas se reencontraron. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Esto interferirá en los planes? ¿Qué hará Inuyasha cuando se entere que su hija ha desaparecido?**

**Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno chicas respondiendo a una lectora actualizo cada semana, pero hoy tenía ya el capitulo listo así que me dije a mi misma "¿por que no actualizas hoy perla?" y aqui esta. espero que el cap les haya gustado y veamos que pasara en el siguiente xD.**

**Ah y yo tambien odio a Hanna, es peor que Kikyo, se los aseguro. bueno tambien creo que se estan preguntando ¿Y kikyo? , ella lamentablemente me pidio vacaciones, la quería meter pero me dijo "Perla, ya dame vacaciones, las necesito" y bueh se las di jajajaja es broma. Ya hablando bien, no tenía contemplado meterla, incluso mencione que regresó a su lugar de origen ... pero si quieren la meto y que le de guerra a Hanna y Kagome....ustedes dicen. **

**Muchos Besos y Abrasos**

**P e r l a**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sara se soltó del amarre de Jakostu, corrió hacía su madre y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir, era ella y no había duda de eso, sentía esa misma calidez cuando ella aun seguía con vida, su aroma era el mismo que de costumbre, no lloraba de tristeza si no de alegría.

-Estas viva mami – alzó su pequeña cabeza para verla a los ojos

Kagome ya no pudo ocultar más sus emociones y se dejo caer de rodillas para estar a la altura de su pequeña y sólo la estrechó contra sus brazos, ella por igual también la extrañaba y lo demostraba con cada lágrima.

Mukotsu comprendió que tanto él, como el tipo llamado no y Jakotsu estaban de más, así que con una seña que les hizo dejo solas y los hombres se dispersaron.

Madre e hija por fin estaban reunidas otra vez, pero la pequeña Sara tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su madre y una de ellas era ¿Por qué estaba viva?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sara? – le preguntó su madre apartándola de ella un poco y viéndola a sus ojos dorados

-Te vi hoy con Inu, no pensé que fueras tú pero luego te reconocí y te seguí hasta aquí – respondió Sara algo apenada -¿Por qué esta viva, mamá?

-Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo – respondió Kagome tratando de evadir la pregunta de su hija - ¿Sabe alguien que estas aquí?

-No – la pequeña negó – Pero le deje una nota a mi tía Mary diciéndole a donde iba

-Muy mal hecho Sara Taisho al ver venido tu sola hasta aquí – alzó la voz molesta y regañando a su hija, la pequeña se asustó al ver a su madre enojada de esa forma – En estos momentos regresamos a la casa de la tía Mary y yo personalmente te llevare

-No, por favor mami – la pequeña la miró con ojos de suplica y se aferró mas a sus brazos – Quiero estar contigo. Además aun no me haz respondido a mi pregunta ¿Por qué estas viva? – volvió a preguntarle

Kagome paso sus dedos por su cabello azabache, si la tía Mary se daba cuenta que Sara no estaba en la casa, era probable que le informara a Inuyasha, incluso a su padre y a su hermano y todo lo planeado se vendría a bajo por la simple travesura de su pequeña.

-Hablaremos de esto mas tarde, ahora te iras a dormir – esa fue su última palabra, luego ordenó a un integrante de la tripulación que la guiara a un camarote

-Esta bien – dijo al final Sara – Pero me tendrás que aclarar muchas dudas mami – y se fue custodiada por Hiten

Frustrada con todo lo que paso, camino unos pasos hacía donde se encontraba Mukotsu, para decirle que regresaran a Singapur y dejar a Sara en casa de Mary.

-Es imposible Kagome– dijo Mukotsu – Si regresamos nos retrasaríamos mas

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar? – Preguntó Kagome nerviosa – Si Mary se da cuenta que ella no esta, puede que le diga a Inuyasha y él sería capaz de buscar a su hija por todo el mar e intervendría con los planes

-Tranquila – Mukotsu recargó una mano en el hombro de Kagome para tranquilizarla – Nada malo va a pasar, tu eres su madre y tanto tú como Inuyasha tienen derecho de tener a su hija

-¿Aun si la madre esta "muerta"? – dijo Kagome sarcásticamente

-Así es – Mukotsu asintió esbozando una sonrisa – Ella ya sabe que estas viva y de seguro se estará haciendo muchas preguntas

-Lo se – Kagome asintió – Y no se que responder a cada una de ellas, tengo miedo – admitió – Miedo por que…hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con ella

-Hija – en eso intervino el hombre apodado como "No" – Hasta los hombres más rudos tenemos miedo

-Sólo dile la verdad – sugirió Mukotsu –Que fuiste revivida

-No lo entenderá – Kagome negó – Aun es muy pequeña

-Eso no lo sabes ni tú, pude que si lo llegue a entender – comentó Mukotsu- Ella merece saber la verdad. Han pasado tres años desde que ella te perdió, no le quites esa oportunidad de volverte a tener, habla con ella y dile por que estas viva, eso si, no le comentes el trato que tenemos los tres – esa fue la sugerencia del segundo al mando, pero lo ultimo hizo referencia al trato que tenía ella con Tsubaki y él

-Muy bien – asintió la joven capitana – Lo intentare

-No lo intentes – comentó "NO" – Solo hazlo

Kagome se alejó de ellos y bajo de la cubierta hasta llegar al camarote donde habían dejado a Sara.

Antes de entrar su corazón latía con mayor fuerza, estaba a pocos centímetros de su hija y tenía que confesarle una verdad que era probable que ella no entendiera por su corta edad.

"Eso no lo sabes ni tú, puede que si lo llegue a entender"

Escuchó las palabras de Mukotsu en su mente, dio un suspiro largo, giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Sara se encontraba sentada en la cama cruzada de brazos, era como si la estuviera esperando.

-Hola – saludó su madre con un susurro

La pequeña Sara la vio avanzar hacia ella hasta sentarse a su lado, era increíble que ella estuviera viva, seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, nunca se olvido de su rostro, de su dulce voz cuando ella le contaba algún cuento o le cantaba una simple canción de cuna.

Después de que ella había partido a mejor vida tuvo que hacerse la fuerte no sólo por su hermanito, si no por su papi, ya que sabía que él era quien más iba a extrañar su presencia, nunca lloraba en frente de nadie, sólo cuando estaba sola en aquella habitación de la casa de su tía Mary, mientras observaba su retrato.

-Hola – le respondió el saludo casi con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Quieres hablar? – le preguntó su madre al verla a los ojos

-La única pregunta que tengo es... ¿Por qué estas viva? – se movió un poco de la cama para estar frente a su madre

-Hay cosas difíciles de explicar – Kagome tomó la pequeña mano de su hija – Y más a una niña tan pequeña como tu

-Mami…– Sara aferró su mano a la de su madre – No soy ya una niña, puedo entender cualquier cosa

-De acuerdo, comenzare por el principio – con su otra mano, Kagome acaricio el cabello de su pequeña Sara

**XXX**

Esa noche la tía Mary se había ido a dormir sin ver a los niños, pero de detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando y no sabía por que, pero su corazón se lo dictaba.

Así que se desvió de su camino y fue directo a la habitación de Sara, seguramente el pequeño Inu dormía con ella como todas las noches.

Entró a la habitación y se llevó el mayor susto de toda su vida, en la cama sólo se encontraba el pequeño Inu mas no Sara, la buscó por toda la habitación, en el baño, debajo de la cama y su temor aumento cuando en su mesita de noche encontró una hoja blanca con la letra de la pequeña.

"_Querida Tía:_

_No te asustes si no me vez, no te preocupes ya que fui en busca de mi mami_

_Te quiero_

_Sara"_

¿En que momento Sara había salido de la casa? Ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Lo primero que se vino a su mente era que la pequeña tal vez fue al cementerio a ver a su madre.

Lo primero que vino a su mente era el cementerio, era probable que su pequeña sobrina fuera a visitarla… ¿Pero a esta hora de la noche?

Salió de la casa y fue al cementerio acompañada de varios hombres, pero Sara no se encontraba allí, su corazón latía de miedo el solo pensar que su pequeña hubiera sido secuestrada por algún depravado, se retiró del cementerio para ir en busca de Naraku, ya que él se encontraba de visita en el puerto y era probable que aun no se hubiera ido.

Se alivió al ver el barco de Naraku, así que subió a el, y preguntó por el capitán, un integrante de la tripulación le informó que se encontraba descansando en el camarote.

Bajó las escaleras que la conducían al camarote de Naraku, cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró recostado en la cama con un brazo recargado en su frente, en cuanto él la vio se levanto rápido, ya que vio él en ella algo que no le gustaba.

-Mary ¿Pasa algo? – avanzó hacía ella y la tomó de los hombros

-Es Sara – sus lágrimas corrían intensamente por sus mejillas, Mary apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Naraku

-¿Qué le pasó? – pregunto preocupado por su nieta

-Creo que la han secuestrado – hizo una mueca de dolor y le extendió la hoja de papel que la pequeña había dejado – Esto fue lo que dejo

Naraku leyó el papel, bueno tal vez la pequeña había ido al cementerio a ver a su madre y solo se trataba de una pequeña travesura inocente de la niña.

-Tal vez fue al cementerio – comentó devolviéndole el papel

-No – Mary negó desesperada – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, pero ella no estaba en ese lugar – lo abrazó con fuerza – Tengo miedo Naraku ¿Si algo malo le pasa a mi Sara? O ¿Si un maldito la secuestro?

-Tranquila – le susurro al oído – Si alguien le hace daño, te juro que soy capaz de dejarlo sin vida, no te preocupes, mañana buscaremos a la pequeña

-Hay algo más – ella lo miró – Koga llega mañana y temo por su reacción

-Se pondrá furioso al saber que Sara fue secuestrada, uno de nosotros debe rastrear el barco mientras que el otro informa a Inuyasha, no te preocupes, te prometo que la encontraremos

**XXX**

-¿Entonces por eso te revivieron? – Sara le pregunto a su madre

-Así es – Kagome asintió en forma de afirmación

Fue mucho más sencillo explicarle todo a su pequeña hija, cada parte que relataba Sara le había puesto mucha atención sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

La pequeña había bostezado y Kagome comprendió que era hora de que ella se fuera a descansar.

-Creo que es tarde – Kagome se levanto de la cama – Debes ir a dormir

-No quiero – la pequeña Sara se negó a pesar de tener sueño y tomó a su madre de la mano para que no se fuera de su lado – Es decir, si tengo sueño, pero no quiero dormir si tu no estas a mi lado

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa, tomó a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, luego ella se acostó a un lado de ella.

-En ese caso – la abrazó con fuerza – Me quedare a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras

-¿Lo prometes? – La pequeña miró a su madre, tenía miedo de que esto fuera un sueño y que al despertar ella no estuviera a su lado

-Te lo prometo

-¿Puedes contarme un cuento? – la pequeña Sara preguntó con voz angelical

-¿Cuál quiere escuchar mi pequeña polisón? – esbozo una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba una mejilla de su pequeña

-El que siempre me contabas cuando era aun más pequeña

Kagome le conto la historia de principio a fin, cundo Sara se quedo profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, la capitana del "Fantasma Azul" por primera vez se sintió semi completa, feliz al poder tener de nuevo entre sus brazos a su hija y para que se sintiera muy completa solo faltaban dos personitas mas: Inuyasha y su pequeño Inu.

-Te quiero mucho – le dio un beso en su pequeña frente

Cerró los ojos y se quedo completamente dormida a lado de su hija.

Madre e hija dormían abrazadas y era como si el pasado nunca hubiera existido, es decir, como si ella nunca hubiera muerto.

Y por primera vez Kagome sintió paz en su alma.

Continuara

* * *

**Holaaaa**

**Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado y bueno, chicas e leído sus comentarios y esto decidí…Kikyo va a regresar, ya pensé como va a ser su regreso y créanme que el infierno va a ser poco cuando ella y Hanna se encuentren por primera vez. **

**Aun estoy en proceso de su regreso, pero como les digo ustedes dicen yo escribo ¿Quieren verla de nuevo?... tal vez en esta segunda parte no será tan mala como el primero. **

**Hasta la proxima actualización.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**

**(Loca 2, cambio y fuera :p)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Al día siguiente Miroku le informó a Inuyasha que tenían que desviarse para ir por provisiones ya que las pocas que habían cargado comenzaban por agotarse, así que dio orden de ir al primer puerto que encontraran.

Cuando su segundo al mando se retiró, desvió su mirada por un borde del barco y ahí estaba ella, su cabello rubio brillaba intensamente con el sol dándole un matiz dorado y más cuando este se movía al compás del viento.

Esbozo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella y se colocaba a un lado para contemplar el inmenso mar azul.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sólo se regalaron una sonrisa entre ellos en forma de saludo.

-Es hermoso – Hanna rompió el silencio entre los dos – Tan pacifico y tranquilo – y respiró la brisa salina

-Por supuesto – el joven capitán asintió – Resulta reconfortante verlo – la miró a sus ojos grises -¿Cómo sigues?

-Mucho mejor – ella asintió – Pero aun sigo sin recordar nada

-Veras que con el tiempo los recuerdos llegaran a tu mente – Inuyasha giró sobre si mismo para estar de frente a esa mujer - ¿Me harías el honor de desyunar conmigo? – hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Será un gran placer capitán – Hanna esbozo una sonrisa

Inuyasha extendió su brazo y Hanna lo tomó con ambas manos, en eso un viento fuerte los sorprendió.

-Ay – agachó la cabeza y trato de limpiarse los ojos con su vestido

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Creo que me cayó algo en el ojo – Hanna hizo una mueca de dolor

-A ver, déjame ver

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza y la examinó, en ese momento él se perdía en esos ojos grises, eran como si una llama de fuego crecía en su interior y lo tentaban a besarla, pero se tuvo que contener, aun le era y le seguiría siendo fiel a su esposa fallecida, daría todo lo que fuera por que la mujer quien estaba a su lado fuera su adorada Kagome.

-No veo nada – dijo sin dejar de ver los ojos grises de la joven rubia

-Quizás fue el mismo viento – comentó Hanna

-Tal vez – Inuyasha asintió - ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?

Así ambos bajaron al comedor para desayunar, lo que Inuyasha no noto fue la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo el los labios de la rubia, la táctica de la "basurita" era una táctica que nunca fallaba y pronto comenzaría con la seducción y estaba decidida a que ese hombre sería de ella sea como sea.

Inuyasha extendió una silla para ayudarla a sentarse, después él capitán del barco ocupó su lugar. En ese momento apareció Shippo quien le sirvió un poco de café a cada uno.

-Esta tarde llegaremos a un puerto – comentó Inuyasha – Será para cargar provisiones ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, sólo para que compres algo que necesitas?

-Lo menos que quiero es causarte molestias Inuyasha – dijo haciendo un lado de café, extendió su mano a la de y este por instinto la estrecho con la de ella

-No será ninguna molestia señorita – alzó la mano de la joven y la beso – Al contrario, será un placer que una mujer tan bella como usted me acompañe

Hanna asintió y le regaló una seductora sonrisa.

Hoyo veía a su compañero Shippo quien apretaba la jarra de café con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mandíbula apretada. Este le dio un codazo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? – Shippo preguntó en un susurró para que no lo escuchara su capitán y la mujer

-¿En que piensas? – le preguntó su compañero, al mismo tono que Shippo

-Pienso en vaciarle esta jarra de café ardiendo a esa mujer. Mira como lo ve, se lo devora con los ojos. ¡Maldita arpía!

-Tranquilo, si haces eso el capitán te arrojara por la borda

-¡Pues no me importa! al menos saltare al mar y me iré contento por haber quemado a esa rubia – Shippo dejó la jarra de café en una mesa y salió del comedor seguido por su compañero

**XXX**

Kagome se sobresalto cuando al despertarse no encontró a su pequeña a su lado. Se levanto de la cama y subió a cubierta, pero se detuvo a mediación del barco cuando la encontró interrogando a Mukotsu en el timón.

"NO" se acercó a ella dándole los buenos días.

-Veo que su pequeña hija se despertó primero que usted – comentó entre sonrisas

-Si, me acabo de dar cuenta – le respondió con otra sonrisa

-No ha dejado de interrogar a Mukotsu sobre como conducir un navío

Kagome no le respondió, se acordó una vez cuando ella estaba en el barco de Inuyasha haciéndole la misma pregunta de cómo conducir un navío. Cielos como lo extrañaba, deseaba sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella, al mismo tiempo que la besaba y le hacía el amor con tanta pasión y ternura.

Siguió contemplando a su pequeña hija que se divertía con el segundo al mando.

-Mukotsu ¿Crees que algún día seré como mis papis? – pregunto Sara, quien tenía el timón entre sus manos, además le había quitado el sombrero a Mukotsu para ponérselo – Es decir ¿Que llegue a ser una gran pirata?

-Supongo que sí – respondió el segundo al mando custodiando el timón – Mira – señalo a Kagome – Tu madre ya despertó

-Debo ir a verla – soltó el timón – Gracias Mukotsu por las lecciones

-No hay de que pequeña – hizo una pequeña reverencia a la niña

Sara sonrió y se alejo de él, Mukotsu se sintió aliviado cuando la pequeña se retiro.

Ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre y el anciano llamado "NO", sin decir "Ahí voy mami" se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Buenos días mami – dijo con su voz dulce

-Buenos días corazón – Kagome se inclinó de rodillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-De maravilla- y Sara hizo lo mismo, pero se quedo un buen rato besando la mejilla de su madre – Mukotsu me enseñaba como navegar un barco – dijo emocionada

-Si, me di cuenta – respondió su madre dándole una sonrisa

Algunos tripulantes del barco veían la tierna escena, algunos suspiraron en el oído de Mukotsu.

-Bueno ¿Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer? ¡Pónganse a trabajar! – ordenó

En cuanto escucharon la orden del segundo al mando, se desperezaron por todo el barco y comenzaron sus labores del día.

**XXX**

Mary caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que llegara Koga, Naraku solo la observaba, pero no quería decirle nada, el también estaba nervioso, desesperado por su pequeña nieta.

No le quisieron decir nada Inu en donde estaba su hermana, así que solo le inventaron la pequeña mentira de que su hermanita se fue unos días con su prima Rin.

Escucharon pasos que se aproximaban, el corazón de la tía Mary latió con fuerza, por un lado imaginaba que fuera Inuyasha y por el otro Koga, pero ¿Cuál de los sería?

-Tía, estoy en casa

Esa era la voz de Koga que se escuchaba en el pasillo y poco después apareció en la sala de estar donde Naraku y ella se encontraba, pero la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en sus labios desapareció al ver los rostros de preocupación de ellos.

-¿Por qué esas caras? – Preguntó el hermano de Kagome – Tía ¿Qué pasó? – avanzó hacia su tía para estar frente a frente

-Koga – La tía Mary se lanzó a los brazos del joven ojiazul

-Tía me asustas – dijo preocupado Koga - ¿Qué pasó?

-Es Sara – intervino Naraku al ver que Mary no decía ni una palabra

-¿Qué tiene mi pequeño ángel? – ahora si que estaba más que preocupado, si algo le llegara a pasar a los sobrinos de su hermana nunca se lo perdonaría ya que ese fue el mayor tesoro que Kagome pudo dejar

-Creemos que Sara fue secuestrada por piratas – dijo al fin la tía Mary

Al escuchar las palabras de su tía sintió como su equilibrio se iba abajo, no podía ser cierto, uno de los pedacitos de cielo que había dejado su hermana había desaparecido, Sara siempre es su sobrina consentida, siempre la mimaba y Kagome se enojaba por ello.

Quiso caerse al suelo pero se contuvo, si alguien se atrevía a tocarle aunque fuera un delicado mechón de su cabello lo despedazaría vivió.

-¿Piratas? – Pregunto furioso - ¿Dejaron una nota?

-No – negó Mary con la cabeza – Lo único que dejaron fue una nota, pero Sara la escribió, dijo que iba en busca de Kagome, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue buscarla al cementerio pero no estaba – explicó Mary con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Ya buscaron en todo el pueblo? – preguntó con la mirada fría

-Así es – afirmó Naraku – Si alguien la hubiera visto no dudes que la regresarían, no les conviene raptarla

-Mi pobre niña ¿Estará bien? – la tía Mary era lo único que deseaba, que en donde sea que Sara estuviera se encontrara bien

-Lo que debemos hacer, es buscarla lo más pronto posible – sugirió Naraku

-Tía tranquilízate – pidió Koga – Iremos en busca de Sara, te prometo que no descansaré hasta dar con ella – la tía Mary asintió débilmente

-Bien – Naraku se levantó de su asiento – Koga tú iras en busca de Inuyasha, le dirás lo que pasó mientras yo rastreare el barco que se llevó a Sara, así ambos ganamos tiempo, si alguien encuentra a Sara regresen cuanto antes

-Muy bien – asintió – Zarparemos de inmediato

Koga dejo de abrazar a su tía, ambos hombres se despidieron de ella.

-Tráela de regreso Koga – le rogó su tía –Es lo único que te pido

-No dudes que así será tía – le dio un beso en la frente – No lo dudes – y repitió sus últimas palabras

Koga y Naraku se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus respectivos barcos, antes de despedirse uno al otro se desearon suerte.

Tanto Naraku como Koga eran expertos en rastrear navíos y no necesitaban la ayuda de nadie para dar con ellos.

-Cuando encuentres a Inuyasha hazlo regresar – dijo Naraku

-Es lo que haré, ese hombre me va a tener que escuchar por dejar a sus hijos abandonados – comentó Koga, ya que estaba más enfurecido con Inuyasha que con el pirata que había secuestrado a su pequeña sobrina

-Aun no puede superar la muerte de Kagome – explicó el padre de Kagome

-Si, pero esa no es escusa para dejar a sus hijos olvidados. Además, nadie ha superado la muerte de mi hermana

-Muy bien Koga, suerte

-Igual tú, y si das con esos piratas despedázalos de mi parte

-Así lo haré muchacho

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y luego cada uno tomo rumbos distintos.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Naraku descubriera que el pirata que secuestro a su pequeña nieta era su misma hija? ¿Qué reacción tendría al ver a Kagome con vida?

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Te apoyo Shippo...yo también hubiera quemado a esa bruja con café jajajaja :p. Ohhhh ya sabe Koga que su sobrina desapareció ¿Qué pasara? ¿Naraku encontrara primero a Kagome? o ¿Koga a Inuyasha? o ¿Inuyasha y Hanna se encontraran con Kikyo? o ¿Todos se encontraran al mismo tipo? (estaría bien, pero aun no).**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo xD**

**Besos y Abrasos**

**P e r l a**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

"**Un obstáculo muy peligroso"**

El barco Tessaiga llegó a puerto e Inuyasha ayudó a Hanna a bajar de el. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en tierra firme, sin querer o mejor dicho con toda la intención del mundo la joven rubia tomó a Inuyasha del brazo.

-¿Te importa que te tome del brazo, Capitán? – preguntó con una voz tan dulce

-Por supuesto que no – Inuyasha negó y con su mano libre acarició la delicada mano que sostenía su brazo - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó una vez que ambos caminaban por el pueblo

-No sé- ella negó - ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

-Pues cargar provisiones, pero eso se encargaran mis hombres. Así que el día es todo suyo My Lady

Pero Hanna sabía perfectamente en donde estaban, para ella ese puerto le era muy familiar, así que en una oportunidad que tuviera desaparecería y buscaría a ese hombre si es que él no la encontraba primero.

-Solo quiero estar unos momentos con usted

-De acuerdo – Inuyasha asintió - ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarte algo de ropa? Cuando tu barco fue atacado no dejaron nada

-No quiero incomodarte

-Por supuesto que no, lo haré con gusto

Aunque Inuyasha en alguna forma se sentía algo culpable, cuando mantuvo cautiva a su bella secuestrada de ojos chocolates, nunca le compró un vestido, solo había mandado a Hoyo a que le llevara un vestido que tenia de reserva.

Como olvidar aquel día en el que entró muy enfadado cuando su tripulante le informó que ella no lo acompañaría a cenar, ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla de palabras y ella pudo lograr amenazarlo con su daga, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar como había sido pero sobretodo gracias a las necesidades de la niña caprichosa que era en el pasado había logrado darle un beso y con eso incluso el corazón.

Se remontó al pasado para recordar aquel día…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hiciste sentir mal a Houyo – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en el escritorio _

_-No me interesa – seguía en su misma posición _

_-Por lo que veo no amanecimos bien – dijo con una sonrisa burlona _

_-Como quieres que me sienta bien, ser secuestrada por un pirata no me hace sentir nada bien, me repugnas  
_

_El interior del capitán sintió como una mecha de fuego iba consumiendo toda su paciencia, así que camino hacía ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía el haciendo que se estampara contra su pecho. _

_-Repite lo que dijiste – le ordenó _

_-m-e re-pug-... _

_Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Inuyasha tomo presos labios en un apasionado beso haciéndola temblar, dejo de besarla y... _

_-Repite lo que ibas a decir – le volvió a ordenar _

_-Cana... _

_Ese era su segundo beso y no tenia derecho a hacerle tal cosa, pero con forme recibía esos besos la envolvían en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, como si te lanzaras del segundo piso y cayeras sobre una pila de colchones, se rió dentro de si misma al recordar que hacia eso de niña, pero no, esto era diferente sentía el corazón latir al mil por hora y solo por un beso, ¿pero que tenia ese pirata?, enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su secuestrador esperando a que el hermoso momento durara mucho mas que el primero. _

_Se separa poco a poco de ella y el noto que tenia sus ojos cerrados con las mejillas enrojecidas y supo que había sido su primer beso por dos factores: 1) tenía los labios enrojecidos y 2) sus movimientos no eran expertos por lo que se sintió halagado al ser el primer hombre que la besara. _

_-¿Y ahora que tiene que decir? – preguntó al separarse de ella _

_-Canalla – alzó la mano para darle una cachetada pero Inuyasha le detuvo el brazo _

_-Piensa lo que vas hacer, o ya sabes el castigo _

_Kagome al recordar los dos besos no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mano y regalarle una mirada de odio. _

_-Te vez linda con esa mirada – caminó hacía la puerta y la vio por ultima vez – Me acompañaras en la cena esta noche _

_-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – lo retó y eso le gustaba _

_-Lo vas hacer de todos modos, además puedo obligarte – le guiñó el ojo y salió del camarote dejando a una Kagome confundida... muy confundida. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Había deseado poder recordar más de no haber sido por Hanna quien interrumpió sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha? – preguntó Hanna al verlo distraído

-No Hanna, no es nada – el sólo asintió y le sonrió

-Es como si te hubieras ido por unos segundos – comentó algo celosa, ya que presentía que estaba pensando en la esposa muerta, por un momento quiso que ella viviera solo para rematarla ella misma

-Ya te dije, no es nada – volvió a repetir su respuesta

Así ambos siguieron caminando y llegaron hasta un pequeño puesto de vestidos, Hanna se entretuvo eligiendo cual se llevaría pero Inuyasha insistió en que se llevara mas de tres prendas, así que esto la joven rubia le pareció formidable.

-Ahora regreso – le dijo Inuyasha

Hanna asintió sin verlo ya que en ese momento observaba un vestido en color azul.

-¿Eres tú?

Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Hanna giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él.

-¡Moryomaru! – dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verla - ¿Y es tu próxima victima?

-¡Cállate! – ordenó la joven

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, afortunadamente Inuyasha se había retirado lo suficientemente lejos para que no los pudiera ver.

-¿Qué noticias tienes? – preguntó Hanna girándose sobre sus talones

-Lo que escuche, es que un barco zarpó hace dos día de Singapur con el objetivo de buscar el mapa de posee Hakudoshi – informó el hombre

-¿Alguna idea de quien van en el?

-Lo único que se, es que van en el Barco "el fantasma azul"

Hanna abrió los ojos como platos, era imposible, hace mucho tiempo había logrado derribar ese barco junto con toda la tripulación y el mismo capitán.

-Gracias por el informe – dijo Hanna – Esta misma noche me apoderare del barco de Inuyasha, y una vez que lo haga buscare al Fantasma azul y lo volveré a destruir

El hombre asintió y ambos se fueron por caminos muy distintos, pero lo que no sabían eran que habían sido vistos desde lo lejos por uno de los tripulantes de Inuyasha.

Hanna regresó a ver de nuevo los vestidos que iba a llevar, justo en ese momento se acercaba Inuyasha con una pequeña cajita de madera, se la entrego a la joven rubia y esta la abrió y al darse cuenta de que era una hermosa gargantilla esbozó una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

-Gracias – dijo feliz

Pero el gustó le duro poco, ya que a pocos metros de allí se escucharon los gritos de una mujer, Inuyasha dejo de abrazarla y se acercó a los hombres que la rodeaban.

-¡Kikyo! – exclamó sorprendido

Se arrodilló ante ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera caer al suelo.

El tiempo había sido muy malo con la joven de ojos negros, llevaba un vestido roto y los pequeños moretones que llevaba en sus mejillas eran sinónimo de que había sido brutalmente golpeada.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima! – dijo un hombre – Esta mujerzuela debe pagar

-¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes? – preguntó una vez que se levantaba con Kikyo en brazos

-Si no la sueltas, te mato – amenazó

-Si no bajas tu espada. Mis hombres acabaran con tu miserable vida

En cuanto el misterioso hombre sintió las filosas puntas de las espadas de los hombres que lo rodeaban se vio obligado a bajar su espada.

-Como usted diga –y envaino su espada

-Vámonos Hanna

Inuyasha le había dado un costal a Hanna para que pagara los vestidos y comprara dos más para Kikyo, ella no entendía quien era esa mujer, se parecía tanto a la esposa muerta de Inuyasha.

Pero sobre todo no lograba comprender de donde conocía a esa mujer.

Continuara

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno chicas ya apareció la que no queríamos pero espero que le de mucha guerra a Hanna :p jejeje…¿Hanna lograra su objetivo de apoderarse del barco? ¿Interceptará al Fantasma azul? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién vio a Hanna y a Moryomaru?**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Hoy Actualizare: Corazón Salvaje y mi nuevo fic Amor Pirata de Twilight xD.**

**Nos vemos luego**

**Besos y A brazos**

**P e r l a**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Mientras tanto en el Fantasma azul…

Kagome se encontraba revisando un mapa, ahora comprendía a su amado Inuyasha. Su amado pirata, cuanto lo extrañaba, si él no la habría raptado el día de su boda no sabría que rumbo hubiera tomado, en gran parte había sido bueno, así conoció el amor, así se entregó a él y así tuvo dos hermosos hijos.

Hablando de hijos, hacía poco tiempo que no había visto a Sara, el hombre misterioso llamado "NO" pasó a un lado de ella y Kagome lo tomó del brazo pero en cuanto lo hizo unas imágenes pasaron por su mente.

_**Visión de Kagome…**_

_-Izayoi _

_Kagome vio a "NO" sin el parche y era idéntico a Inuyasha, el hombre tenía abrazada a una mujer de pelo negro y por lo que se veía en sus ojos estaba llorando._

_-No te vayas – ella le suplicó _

_-Tengo que hacerlo – le respondió acariciando una de sus mejillas – Si no lo hago, tu padre te alejara de mi y no quiero que eso pase_

_-Podemos huir – sugirió ella, que mas que sugerencia parecía suplica_

_-Debo irme – el la dejo de abrazar y avanzó hacia la puerta_

_La mujer quiso avanzar hacía él para impedirle que se fuera y lo dejara._

_-Quédate donde estas – dijo Inu Taisho – Esto nunca debió pasar, eres mucho para mi Izayoi. Olvídate de mí así como yo lo haré de ti – y salió dejando a una mujer destrozada con cada palabra que él había dicho_

_Kagome sintió un profundo dolor, era como si a ella le hubiera pasado._

_-No te vayas Inu – dijo la mujer cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba - ¿Qué hará nuestro hijo sin un padre?..._

_**Fin de la visión**_

-¿Le pasa algo, Capitana? – preguntó "NO" al verla tan pensativa

Kagome cuando lo escuchó, parpadeo una y otra vez, esperando a que esta vez no fuera una visión, pero al verse ahí, parada en medio del barco y con ese hombre en frente de ella sabía que había regresado.

Es extraño ya que era la primera vez que le pasaba y en ese momento supo que algo ocultaba él, había algo que lo ligaba a Izayoi, Inuyasha sus hijos y hasta ella misma y estaba decidida averiguar quien era él.

-La noto extraña Capitana ¿Esta bien? – volvió a preguntar "NO"

-Si – Kagome asintió y soltó a "NO" del brazo – Estoy bien…"NO" ¿Ha visto a mi hija?- prefirió cambiar de tema

-Claro que si – el hombre asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – La pequeña esta en la bodega jugando con varios piratas, incluyendo el segundo a mando

-¿Cómo que jugando? – la joven capitana preguntó cursándose de brazos

-Así es – el abuelo asintió – De hecho es mejor que baje, a estas alturas hará que todos los tripulantes pierdan su dinero

Kagome al escuchar eso bajo hasta la bodega y antes de entrar encontró a su pequeña hija jugando damas inglesas con Mukotsu, algunos piratas los rodeaban y la joven pirata no quiso interrumpir, solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos para ver a su hija jugar.

-¡Mueve ya niña! – dijo Mukotsu

-Tranquilo amigo – respondió la pequeña – De todos modos te ganare – dijo segura de si misma

-¡Ja! No estés tan segura pequeña – advirtió Mukotsu – Aposte 10 monedas de oro a que te gano, ya le ganaste a todos mis hombres, pero a mi no

-Eso lo veremos – y la pequeña Sara no se dejo intimidar por el segundo al mando

Sara observó el movimiento de Mukotsu y en cuanto lo hizo suspiró y negó resignada, el pobre hombre había movido mal una pieza y dejo desprotegidas a dos mas así que esto equivaldría que le hiciera un doblete y llegara a convertirse en reina.

Su tía Mary siempre le enseño juegos de mesa y su favorito era precisamente las damas inglesas aunque un poco el ajedrez, recordaba que cuando jugaba con su hermanito Inu se desesperaba tanto que terminaba por decirle que piezas mover.

-Observa niña, te comí una – dijo muy orgulloso el segundo al mando

-¿Y eso que? – dijo Sara, así que ahora el turno le tocaba a ella, no tuvo que decirle nada, solo movió unas fichas y le hizo un doblete que la convirtió en reina – ¡Ay, soy reina!

-¡Maldición! – Mukotsu se agarró de los cabellos – Nunca vi eso

-Claro que no, por que fue una trampa que te hice y tú caíste

Kagome se aclaró la garganta y en cuanto todos la vieron se dispersaron y salieron de la bodega dejando solo al segundo al mando y a su pequeña hija.

-Estábamos….- Mukotsu estaba un poco nervioso – Estábamos platicando

-Así es mami – la pequeña Sara asintió mientras tomaba de la mesa lo que había ganado – Solo estábamos platicando

-Si, me di cuenta – comentó Kagome – Estaban platicando muy bien. ¿Mukotsu me dejas con mi hija un segundo?

-Si capitana – el segundo al mando asintió y salió de la bodega

Kagome y Sara se quedaron a solas.

-¿Estas enojada? – preguntó Sara agachando la cabeza

-No- su madre negó – Me recuerdas a la tía Mary – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa – Siempre le ganaba a Miroku

-Y aun le sigue ganando – comentó Sara – Incluso yo

-Muy bien. Pero creo que ese dinero que ganaste lo debes regresar

-Pero mami…

-Regrésalo Sara, no te hace falta

-Como tú digas mami

Y así ambas subieron a cubierta, la pequeña de los Taisho iba a regresarle su dinero a cada uno de los piratas a los que le había ganado, pero ninguno lo aceptó incluso Mukotsu.

-Es que mi mami dijo que lo regresara – le dijo Sara al segundo al mando

-Mira pequeña. Ese dinero lo ganaste bien, cuando un pirata apuesta y pierde, acepta la derrota y si intentas regresar el dinero lo tomara como una ofensa

-Entonces….

-Quédate con el – sugirió Mukotsu – Haremos como si lo regresaste, esto quedara entre los dos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo capitán

-Muy bien, ahora ve a jugar a platicar o hacer lo que quieras

Y así lo hizo, pues encontró al hombre llamado "NO" sentado en una banca de madera y a un lado de él estaba su madre, pero ella estaba platicando con otro pirata.

Sara se acercó a "NO" y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Hola – lo saludó la pequeña

-Hola – y él respondió

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto en tono inocente

-"NO" – respondió con una sonrisa

Sara arqueó una ceja al escuchar el nombre – Que ridículo nombre

-Sara – la llamó Kagome en forma de regaño

Sara se sintió apenada y miro al anciano que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso – se disculpó con él

-No te preocupes hija – acarició la cabeza de Sara

Era idéntica a su hijo Inuyasha ya que él desde pequeño siempre había sido así, de curioso pero jamás llegó a escaparse como lo hizo su nieta, mientras permanecería en el barco, protegería a Kagome y a su pequeña Sara.

-¿Por qué tienes un parche en la cara? – Sara interrumpió sus pensamientos

El anciano se quedo un momento en silencio antes de contestarle.

-Bueno pequeña – "NO" se aclaro la garganta –Hace mucho tuve una pelea con un pirata y me dejo este pequeño reglo

-Ya basta de preguntas – los interrumpió Kagome – Sara, es muy tarde y debes ir a dormir

-No tengo sueño mami – negó con la cabeza hacia ambos lados – Quiero quedarme un rato con "NO"

-Sueño o no di una orden y como capitana del barco exijo que sean cumplidas – ordeno Kagome – Además "NO" debe hacer guardia hoy

-Pero…- protestó la pequeña

-Vamos pequeña – "NO" le dio una palmadita en la espalda – Obedece a tu madre y ve a dormir

Sara se levantó de su asiento lentamente como si con eso ganara algo de tiempo.

-Hasta mañana "NO" – le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Descansa pequeña – en cambio él solo le dio un beso en la frente

Sara se despidió de todos incluyendo a su mami, quien le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y luego se fue al camarote a descansar.

Una vez estando solos Kagome, el extraño hombre llamado "NO" y Mukotsu quien se acercaba a ellos, comenzaron a planear su estrategia para obtener el mapa, ya solo les faltaba un día para llegar a la isla de Tortuga.

-Bien, ya solo nos falta un día para llegar – comentó Mukotsu – En cuanto lleguemos buscaremos la taberna en donde siempre va ese sujeto

-¿Es el único que posee ese mapa? – preguntó Kagome

-Así es – asintió Mukotsu – Le fue entregado por una pirata antes de morir, le dijo que lo cuidara con su propia vida ya que cuando ella regresara lo primero que haría sería buscarlo para reclamarlo – el segundo al mando guardó el mapa – Si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo y yo me encargo de obtenerlo – le dijo al verla no muy convencida

-No – Kagome negó – Si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, lo correcto es que yo esté ahí, pero eso si, en cuanto tengamos en mapa quiero regresar para dejar a Sara con Mary, no quiero que mi hija corra peligro

-Por eso no te preocupes – intervino "NO" – Cuidare bien de ella hasta que lleguemos

-Gracias "NO" – Kagome le regalo una sonrisa por las palabras de ese hombre

Se quedaron un par de minutos más hasta que Mukotsu se retiró dejando solos a Kagome y a "NO".

Por más que lo negara ese hombre tenía cierto parecido con Inuyasha, ya que poseía las mismas facciones que él y sobre todo sin contar la visión que había tenido cuando lo toco.

Se acerco a "NO" quien custodiaba el timón.

-¿No puede dormir capitana? – le preguntó el anciano

-Creo que no – movió la cabeza en ambas direcciones – Hay algo en usted que me intriga mucho – tomó asiento en una pequeña banquita y lo miró fijamente

-No veo por que la intrigo capitana

-"NO" te voy hacer una pregunta – hizo una pequeña pausa – Pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad

-Lo que usted diga mi capitana – el hombre inclino un poco la cabeza

-¿Tienes algo que ver con Inuyasha Taisho?

Esa pregunta puso nervioso a "No" y más por la forma en que Kagome lo miraba.

Tenía más que un simple parecido con Inuyasha, ya que en realidad el nombre verdadero de "No" era Inuno Taisho, padre de su esposo. ¿Pero como confesárselo?, habían pasado muchos años desde que él dejó a Izayoi y jamás apareció.

El verdadero motivo por él que había desaparecido de la vida de la mujer que amaba, era que nunca el padre la joven a la que amaba lo vio como un buen hombre para ella, además estaba consiente de que si ella entraba a su vida tarde o temprano sus propios problemas terminarían por sofocarla, por eso llegó a la conclusión de alejarse de su vida y resolver sus propios problemas, era cierto que siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, pero siempre manteniendo cierta distancia, y cuando vio a su pequeño hijo Inuyasha, quiso regresar con ella, pero sabía muy bien que Izayoi nunca lo perdonaría y así Inu Taisho vivió solo hasta hoy en día.

Cuando se enteró que la esposa de Inuyasha había regresado a la vida por parte de otro pirata que lo habia invitado a unirse a la tripulación, no dudo ni un segundo en alistarse, todo por proteger a la mujer de su hijo.

Miró a Kagome, quien estaba parada a un lado de él con los brazos cursados, como si ella esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-No capitana – Mintió – No tengo nada que ver con Inuyasha Taisho

Kagome no estaba muy convencida con esa respuesta, es más no se la había creído, así que insistiría para hacer que ese hombre le dijera la verdad.

-Yo creo que no – dijo Kagome – Algo me dice que si lo conoces

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber capitana? –Preguntó Inu Taisho ya casi al punto de la resignación

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero la verdad

-De acuerdo – el anciano asintió -¿Quiere saber la verdad? – le preguntó y Kagome asintió - ¿Quiere saber por que hay un gran parecido entre Inuyasha y yo? – volvió a preguntar y la capitana afirmo una vez más – La única respuesta que tengo es que yo soy el padre de Inuyasha. Mi nombre no es "No", sino InuTaisho

Continuara

* * *

**Hola ... bueno como capítulo pasado solo puse a Inuyasha, a la maldita de Hanna (ahh la odio) y a la semi muerta de Kikyo, aqui les dejo un capítulo de Kagome y Sara... ahh Sara igual que su tía Mary, ganando en los juegos de mesa, ya ni una jajajajaja... ooohhh ¿Cómo está eso de que ya se sabe quien es el misterioso "NO"? ¿Qué hará Kagome ahora que s entere? ¿Se lo dira a Sara?...**

**Nos vemos en otra actualización**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**Perla **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La capitana del fantasma azul abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la confesión del hombre que hace poco lo conocía como "No", si, su presentimiento no le había fallado, pero jamás pensó que el padre del hombre que ella amaba estuviera vivo, de hecho Inuyasha nunca hablaba de él y esto la hizo pensar que estaba muerto.

- Hace mucho, me enamoré de su madre, Izayoi, pero su padre quería algo mejor para su hija y no un pirata a su lado – explicó Inu Taisho – Una noche estaba dispuesto a hablar con él para que me concediera la mano de su hija, pero él habló conmigo y me hizo entender lo que ella viviría a mi lado y tenía razón, a mi lado ella sufriría mucho como la mayoría de las mujeres que están unidas a un pirata

-¡Eso es una completa mentira! – interrumpió Kagome, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que era estar a lado de un pirata, era verdad, cuando Inuyasha tenía que salir y no regresaba durante semanas se preocupaba mucho y llegaba a pensar si regresaría pronto, pero siempre regresaba a casa tan amoroso como siempre – Es decir, se lo difícil que es, esperar a que el hombre que una ama regrese, a veces no sabes si volverá o si le hubiera pasado algo en alta mar

-Bueno, el padre de Izayoi no lo veía así – comentó Inu Taisho mirando mar y perdiéndose en la oscuridad inmensa – Una noche en la que estaba dispuesto a despedirme de ella, no fui fuerte y termine por hacerla mía, poco después ella me buscó pero lo único que paso fue…

-Que usted se despidió de ella – concluyó Kagome por él y sólo Inu Taisho asintió

Kagome le oprimía el corazón verlo así, en gran parte comprendía ese dolor, no poder estar con la persona que uno ama era desgarrador, todo este tiempo cuando regresó a la vida lo único que deseaba es poder estar con sus dos pequeños y con Inuyasha.

El sentirse sola era lo peor, no poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, recibir cada uno de sus potentes besos le estaba comiendo el alma, aunque tener a su pequeña Sara a su lado era menos doloroso, sabía que allá afuera existían mas personas a las cuales quería abrazar.

-¿Y cómo se enteró de mi…regreso?

Inu Taisho esbozó una sonrisa – Escuche a unos hombres que necesitaban tripulantes, así que me enliste, pero cuando nos dijeron que este viaje sería confidencial supe que había algo más, y fue cuando te vi – Inu Taisho la miró a los ojos – Quiero que sepas que siempre estuve allí, cada movimiento que daba mi hijo, cuando supe que había secuestrado a una joven sentí ese impulso de ir y propinarle una buena paliza – dejó escapar una risita pero se puso serio de repente – Quiero que sepas que mientras este aquí, te aseguro que a mi nieta y a ti las protegeré cueste lo que cueste, por que sé que son lo que más ama mi hijo y por que son parte de mi familia

Esto a Kagome se le encogió el corazón, si Inuyasha llegara a saber que ella no estaba muerta ayudaría a Inu Taisho a reencontrarse con su padre.

-Cuando este viaje termine y pueda regresar como una persona "normal" – comentó Kagome – Ten por seguro que te ayudare a reencontrarte con Inuyasha

-Gracias hija – asintió el hombre – Pero no sé si es mejor dejarlo así

-Dese luego que no – Kagome negó – Inuyasha debe saber que su padre esta vivo

-Así como debe saber que su esposa esta viva – comentó Inu Taisho

-Es…eso es diferente – la joven pirata bajó la cabeza – Seguramente él encontró a alguien más

-No lo creo – Inu Taisho negó – Cuando un Taisho entrega su corazón, lo entrega para siempre

Ella quería creer esas palabras, aunque hubiera sido ella misma la que en su lecho de muerte le hizo prometer que buscaría a otra mujer, sin tener más que decir la joven se despidió diciendo que tenía que ver si su pequeña se había dormido.

**XXX**

Miró a la joven que dormía en la misma cama que ella estaba ocupando, a pesar de verse casi obligada a cambiarla de ropa lo había hecho sin ganas, esa mujer parecía ser un grabe obstáculo en sus planes y por lo que había visto y escuchado, ella e Inuyasha se conocían a la perfección y aunque viéndola bien era idéntica a la esposa de Inuyasha, sólo que ella tenía el cabello negro, lacio y mas largo.

La joven misteriosa se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, susurrando palabras que ella misma no podía entender, se acercó a ella, le tocó la frente pero no había señal de fiebre y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con unos ojos negros que la hicieron estremecerse.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kikyo viéndola de arriba a bajo

-Soy…Hanna- respondió la rubia

-¡¿Dónde estoy? – Kikyo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro el camarote, ¡estaba en un barco!, pero se le hizo conocido al instante, ya que varías veces había estado allí y después volvió a fijar su vista en la misteriosa mujer - ¿Estoy en el barco de Inuyasha, verdad?

-Si – asintió Hanna

-¿Y se puede saber por que? – Kikyo avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros - ¿Por qué?

-¡Suéltame! – la rubia se zafó de los brazos de Kikyo – No me gusta que me toquen

-Disculpa – dijo en tono sarcástico – No lo volveré hacer

-Más te vale

En ese momento Inuyasha entró al camarote para saber como se encontraba Kikyo, pero su sorpresa fue que Hanna corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Que bueno que llegas – dijo fingiendo haber sido ultrajada – Esta mujer se puso agresiva conmigo

-¿Eso es verdad, Kikyo?

Kikyo parecía no estar aun todavía en ese mundo, ya que todo le daba vueltas y se sentía muy confundida ¿Qué hacia esa rubia abrazando a Inuyasha? ¿Qué había pasado con Kagome?

Aunque Kagome nunca le había caído bien y en una ocasión intentó separarlos se hizo prometer así misma, que si Kagome no podía estar con Inuyasha ninguna otra lo haría, promesa que cumpliría.

-¿Quién es está mujer? – la señalo - ¿Qué pasó con Kagome?

-Ella murió – respondió Hanna con frialdad

Por la forma en que Hanna había dicho esas palabras provocó que a Inuyasha le doliera el corazón, pero era verdad ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo y estaba planeando seguir su vida como de costumbre, incluso buscar a una mujer que fuera como una madre para sus hijos, y por la forma tan dulce que la rubia lo trataba, era la indicada para representar dicho papel.

-Es verdad Kikyo – Inuyasha asintió – Ella murió

-Lo siento – Kikyo se llevó una mano a la cabeza –…pero esto es confuso para mi – dijo sin entender todavía nada

-Deberías descansar – comentó Inuyasha dejando a un lado a Hanna para ir con Kikyo – Aun estas débil

-No – Kikyo negó – Quiero que me expliques muchas cosas Inuyasha

-No hay nada que explicar – interrumpió Hanna – Inuyasha te rescató de unos hombre, te trajo a su barco y listo, fue todo

-Hanna – dijo Inuyasha - ¿Me puedes dejar con ella por un momento?

-Pero…

-Por favor

-De acuerdo – asintió la rubia y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Kikyo, se dio la media vuelta y salió del camarote

Inuyasha llevó a Kikyo de regreso a la cama, sabía que la joven no estaba bien ya que se veía muy agitada, le ofreció un vaso de agua a lo que ella acepto.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó el capitán del barco

-¿Tan pronto olvidaste a Kagome? – Kikyo arqueó una ceja – Tú, que decías amarla, incluso estuviste a punto de matarme por lo que les había hecho a los dos

-Kikyo….eso es parte del pasado, Kagome fue el gran amor de mi vid, pero tubo que partir a mejor vida y pronto dejare de ser un hombre solo

-Te escucho hablar y no te reconozco – Kikyo negó – Inuyasha, si vas a rehacer tu vida con otra mujer no lo hagas con ella

-¿Vas a comenzar con tus celos?

-No- volvió a negar – Para tu fortuna mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, pero hay algo en esa mujer que no me agrada

-No es de que te agrade a ti, es de que me agrade a mi – el joven pirata esbozó una sonrisa y se acordó de la forma en que había dado con Kikyo - ¿Por qué huías de esos hombre?

Kikyo hizo una mueca al recordarlo - Le intente robar a uno de ellos, pero me descubrieron así que corrí y corrí y el resto no me acuerdo

-Creo que lo mejor será que descanses – comentó Inuyasha – Hablaremos por la mañana ¿de cuerdo?

Kikyo asintió, se recargó en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Inuyasha permaneció un minuto más y al verla dormida se retiró del camarote.

Pero Kikyo lo había engañado, ya que cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, tenía que buscar entre las cosas que esa mujer guardaba algo que la delataría, el corazón le decía que esa mujer no era buena y que algo estaba planeando.

Y por mas que buscaba no encontró nada, algo le llamó la atención, había un retrato tirado y perfectamente escondido en un rincón del escritorio, lo recogió y sin saber por que, una ira la invadió todo el cuerpo, era el retrato de Kagome y estaba quebrado, sabía que esto no era obra de Inuyasha si no de…

-HANNA - y por primera vez en sus ojos Salieron llamaradas de fuego

Esto era la guerra, si Kagome no podía defenderse del mas allá, Kikyo lo haría por ella, después de todo si quería reivindicar su vida que mejor por comenzar haciéndole la vida imposible a esa rubia.

Y con solo pensarlo sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

Continuara

**Hola**

**¿Lo ven? les dije que Kikyo no sería la mala en este cuento, vamos comadre quiero ver como haces polvo a la Hanna... jejejeje, bueno, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y nos vemos en otra actualización.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_Hanna estaba esperando a Inuyasha en la cubierta, ya que su futuro era incierto y con la llegada de esa mujer no sabía en donde dormiría._

_-¿En que piensas?_

_Escuchó una voz y era de Inuyasha, al instante fingió una triste mirada._

_-Es que con la llegada de esa mujer no sé en donde dormiré _

_-No te preocupes por eso – dijo el capitán – Puedes dormir en el otro camarote – comentó_

_-¿Y tú?_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Hay lugares en este barco en donde uno pude dormir bien _

_Pero esto a Hanna no le había gustado, ella pensaba que tal vez él dormiría con ella y la desilusionó, aunque aun había cosas que no entendía, por ejemplo ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿En donde la había conocido? ¿Había tenido algo que ver con ella?_

_-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – preguntó la rubia y al instante Inuyasha asintió – Esa mujer parece conocerte ¿De donde se conocían? _

_-Hanna es una larga historia_

_A la rubia no le agrado esa respuesta, cada vez que preguntaba algo de su vida privada siempre le respondía lo mismo, sin duda esa mujer era un peligro tanto para ella como para sus planes, si llegara a entrometerse aunque fuera sólo un poco ella se lo lamentaría por el resto de su miserable vida. _

_La guerra estaba declarada, al menos por parte de Kikyo, aunque sabía que en el pasado había hecho cosas malas y una de ellas fue haber traicionado a Inuyasha con Bankotsu, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero como dice el dicho "el hubiera no existe" y si quería rectificar varias cosas que mejor por comenzar haciéndole la vida imposible a esa mujer._

_Esa mañana salió del camarote y fue a cubierta, para su desagrado en el timón se encontraba Hanna platicando alegremente con Inuyasha, se recargó en la orilla del barco mientras los observaba ¿Así fue ella de resbalosa con Inuyasha? Al parecer si y eso no le agrado mucho que digamos, esa rubia era incluso mucho peor que ella, fingía ser amable pero Kikyo en el fondo sabía que algo malo ocultaba, algo planeaba y estaba dispuesta averiguarlo. _

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Alguien la llamó y la joven giró su vista a quien le hablaba y era el pequeño Shippo._

_-Bien – respondió con una sonrisa – Oye Shippo ¿Desde cuando esta esa mujer con ustedes?_

_-Creo que mas un par de semanas –explicó Shippo de mala manera ya que a él no le agradaba esa joven y más cuando la vio platicando con un tipo el día en que encontraron a Kikyo_

_-Por lo que veo no te agrada – comentó Kikyo _

_-¿Se nota mucho? – Inquirió arqueando una ceja – Hay algo en ella que no me gusta _

_-Lo mismo digo, no la veo sincera _

_La joven dejó a Inuyasha solo y bajo de las pequeñas escaleras hasta cubierta, pasó a un lado de Kikyo con un porte de elegancia, pero en cuanto paso a un lado de ella casi se tropezaba con algo y cuando se recupero observó que Kikyo le había puesto el pie para que tropezara._

_La joven de pelo negro esbozó una sonrisa y sarcásticamente le dijo – Cuidado, no te vayas a caer_

_-¡Maldita! – dijo enfurecida y se puso frente a ella – No me busques por que me encuentras_

_-Uy…- Kikyo roló los ojos – Que miedo y ¿Qué me harías? _

_La rubia tomó de los pelos a Kikyo y la zarandeó, pero ella no se quedó atrás y le hizo lo mismo._

_-¡Suéltame maldita! – dijo Kikyo – A mi nadie me toca_

_Shippo trató de separarlas pero no pudo ya que una de ellas lo había empujado, Inuyasha al ver el escándalo que se armaba en cubierta, tubo que dejar el timón y encargárselo a un tripulante mientras él iba a separarlas, una vez que llegó hacía ellas tomó a Kikyo de la cintura y Shippo reaccionó rápido e hizo lo mismo con Hanna._

_-Suéltame niño – dijo Hanna, tratando de zafarse de su amarre – Esa mujer merece una lección _

_-No te tengo miedo – respondió Kikyo _

_-¡Ya basta! – Intervino furioso Inuyasha – No tolerare esto en mi barco, a la primera que vea buscando pleito la encerrare – miró a Kikyo – Y no estoy jugando Kikyo _

_-Ella empezó – se defendió la joven de cabellos negros _

_-Me pusiste el pie para que cayera a propósito – dijo Hanna furiosa _

_-¿Es verdad eso, Kikyo? – preguntó el capitán _

_-Por supuesto que no - respondió Kikyo – Además Shippo y yo estábamos platicando cuando la señorita paso en frente de nosotros y se tropezó sin querer, pregúntale a él, esta de testigo _

_Inuyasha observó al pequeño tripulante quien sostenía a la rubia, no fue necesario que le preguntara ya que Shippo sabía que tenía que contestar._

_-Es verdad capitán, la señorita Kikyo y yo platicábamos cuando ella se tropezó_

_-Mentiroso – dijo Hanna aun mas furiosa y molesta cuando Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa _

_-Bien – asintió el capitán soltando a Kikyo – Esto va para las dos, no quiero pleitos en mi barco ¿Entendido? _

_Hanna y Kikyo miraron al capitán – Si capitán – asintieron y respondieron al mismo tiempo_

_Inuyasha se apartó de ellas al igual que Shippo dejando a las dos mujeres de nuevo cara a cara._

_-Escucha arpía, más te vale que no te entrometas en mis planes por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz – amenazó la rubia_

_-Ah, ahora ya sacas tu verdadero rostro – comentó Kikyo con ese tono peculiar de sarcasmo que siempre la acompañaba – Pues lo mismo te digo yo, mas te vale que no te atrevas hacerle daño a Inuyasha ya que no me conoces y no sabes de lo que también puedo llegar a hacer_

_Ambas se miraron nuevamente y tomaron caminos distintos, la guerra ahora si estaba declarada por parte de las dos y solo un ganador habría._

_**XXX**_

_Se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, tirar toda esas provisiones tendría como consecuencia llegar al puerto mas cercano y con ello se retrasaría el viaje, pero su conciencia era mas fuerte, muchas veces Naraku lo había ayudado en ver a su hijo aunque fuera de lejos ahora a él le tocaba ayudarlo, sabría que estarían buscando a la pequeña Sara así que si lograban llegar al puerto mas cercano y dejara una nota a una persona confiable que se la entregara al capitán, su encuentro sería en aquella isla en donde irían por el mapa._

_Estaba mal y lo reconocía, había hecho un juramento de no decir nada, pero al ver que tanto su nuera como su nieta iban a estar en peligro era obvio que necesitaría la ayuda de Naraku. _

_Dejó caer el último cargamento, mientras lo observaba hundirse en las profundidades del mar donde seguramente ya se encontraban las otras provisiones. _

_Así que fue en busca de su capitana para informarle que las provisiones se habían agotado, tanto Kagome como Mukotsu estaban en el timón revisando curso de navegación._

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el segundo al mando al ver a Inu Taisho agitado _

_-Capitana, Capitán – se dirigió hacía ellos – Las provisiones se han agotado_

_-¡¿Cómo que se han agotado? – Exclamó Mukotsu molesto – Para eso nos habíamos equipado con muchas provisiones, para no tener que lidiar con esto _

_-Tranquilo Mukotsu – intervino la capitana – Iremos al puerto más cercano para abastecernos de provisiones_

_-Pero el viaje se retrasara aun mas – comentó el segundo al mando del Fantasma Azul _

_-¿Hay prisa en llegar? – Preguntó Kagome, Mukotsu la miró y negó suspirando a la vez – Bueno, en ese caso, debemos llegar al primer puerto que veamos_

_-De acuerdo – dijo Mukotsu resignado _

_Así el segundo al mando le dio la orden al encargado del timón que se desviaran al puerto mas cercano, este asintió y se desvió, poco de más de media hora habían llegado a su destino, Kagome, Sara, Mukotsu, Inu Taisho y varios hombres más bajaron del barco para comprar provisiones. _

_Inu Taisho de separó del grupo y camino por el mercado repleto de mucha gente, entonces encontró a un hombre que conocía desde tiempo atrás._

_-Te desapareces por mucho tiempo y luego apareces así como si nada – comento el hombre_

_-Escucha, necesito que me hagas un favor – comentó Inu Taisho y el hombre asintió, entonces el padre de Inuyasha sacó una carta y se la entregó a ese hombre – Si de casualidad Naraku viene a este puerto necesito que le entregues esa carta personalmente a él_

_-¿De que trata? – preguntó el hombre curioso _

_-Es confidencial, confío en que se la darás personalmente _

_-Por supuesto amigo – asintió aquel hombre – Cuenta con ello_

_-Bien – Inu Taisho asintió y se alejó de ese hombre_

_Poco después se reunió con su grupo y Kagome al verlo pregunto._

_-¿Dónde estaba In…No? – corrigió en ultimo momento, ya que nadie conocía la identidad de ese hombre más que ella_

_-Fui a comprar esto – dijo Inu Taisho sacando una muñeca de trapo de su saco – Una muñeca para la pequeña pirata – y se la entregó a Sara_

_-Gracias "No" – dijo la pequeña tomando la muñeca entre sus manos – Es muy bonita _

_-No más que tú pequeña – respondió el abuelo, con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su pequeña nieta feliz _

_Media hora después retomaron su curso, Mukotsu ordenó ir a toda velocidad aprovechando que el viento estaba a su favor._

_Cansado había logrado llegar a otro puerto con la esperanza de encontrar a su nieta, allí ordenó a sus hombres que buscaran por todos lados para ver si encontraban un indicio que los llevara hacia la pequeña Sara, pero mientras él caminaba tropezó con un hombre._

_-Capitán que gusto verlo – comentó el hombre_

_-Lo mismo digo Mushin – respondió Naraku - ¿Alguna novedad?_

_-Si- asintió el hombre – Hace un par de horas vino Inu Taisho y me pido que le entregara esto personalmente – el hombre sacó la carta y se la entrego_

_Pero antes de abrirla Naraku la examinó, aun permanecía cerrada - ¿No te dijo de que se trataba?_

_-No señor – Mushin negó – Dijo que era confidencial y que el único que debería verla era usted_

_Entonces Naraku se apartó del hombre, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla._

"_Querido amigo, si estas leyendo esta carta es por que probablemente acaba de llegar a tus manos, solo quiero que sepas que estas buscando en dirección errona a nuestra nieta, ella se encuentra al bordo del fantasma azul y va con dirección a isla tortuga, no te preocupes yo voy a bordo para protegerla… pero ahí algo más, algo para lo cual debes estar preparado y que creo que no lo estarás, apura el curso y alcánzanos antes de que sea tarde"_

_Naraku arrugó el papel entre sus manos de coraje pero a la vez de alivio, su nieta estaba bien e iba siendo protegida por su otro abuelo, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las últimas palabras ¿Qué era eso a lo cual debería estar preparado?_

_Sin hacerle mas preguntas, se despidió de Mushin dándole las gracias por haberle entregado la carta, luego llamó a su tripulación y los reunió en el barco dándole órdenes a cada uno que el nuevo destino sería tortuga, y que tendrían que viajar sin parar para poder alcanzar al Fantasma Azul._

_Continuara…_

**_Uyyy...creo que esto ya se puso bueno ¿Qué pasara? ¿Naraku llegara pronto a esa isla y se llevará la sorpresa de su vida? ¿Kikyo le seguira haciendo la vida imposible a Hanna? ¿Hanna se dejara?, esto y más en el siguiente capítulo, creo que las cosas a partir de aquí cambiaran._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_Caminaba de un lado de la habitación, si no actuaba ya lo más probable es que es que el Fantasma azul arruinará sus planes y no podía permitir eso, después de que se apoderara del barco, ordenaría a Inuyasha y al resto de sus hombres a acabar con todos los tripulantes del barco enemigo junto con el capitán, su siguiente victima sería Kikyo, se encargaría de que la abandonaran en una isla desierta para no verla nunca en su vida y por ultimo llegaría hacía su objetivo. _

_Si, eso haría esa misma noche, esbozó una medía sonrisa y salió del camarote en busca de Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche. _

_Miraba la noche y contemplaba las estrellas, recordaba que siempre le gustaba ver en su amada Kagome a los ojos y ver reflejado en ellos la luna. Pero aun más recordó la primera vez en que la hizo suyo, justamente en este mismo barco y en el mismo camarote en donde se encontraba Hanna. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo naufragó su barco? Eran las preguntas más comunes que se hacia. _

_-¿No puedes dormir Inuyasha? _

_Una voz femenina lo interrumpió, alzo la vista y ahí estaba la causante a esas preguntas. _

_Era realmente hermosa, su rostro era angelical, esas finas facciones en su hermosa piel blanca y sus ojos grises hacían juego con la luna llena, si no hubiera conocido a Kagome, no dudaría en haber hecho suya a esa mujer. _

_-No es eso, hoy me toca guardia –esbozó una sonrisa _

_-Sabes – camino un poco hacia él y tomó asiento a su lado – En tus ojos veo una profunda tristeza, se puede saber ¿Cuál es el motivo para que tan bellos ojos estén tristes? _

_-Es una larga historia – suspiró de dolor Inuyasha _

_-Me gusta escuchar historias largas – le regaló una sonrisa angelical – Además la noche es joven, estas de guardia y yo no tengo sueño _

_Inuyasha bajo la vista hacia el piso de madera y se prolongó un largo silencio entre ellos, él no la conocía aun como para contarle de su vida privada._

_Hanna en ese instante supo que la historia no era feliz._

_-Si es una historia triste y no quieres contarla, no te preocupes – puso una mano en el hombro del capitán – Comprendo _

_-Lo siento Hanna, aun no te conozco y…_

_-No te preocupes, si algún día quieres hablar, aquí estaré _

_-Gracias_

_Hanna se aproximó mucho a Inuyasha, casi al grado de que las narices de ambos estaban a centímetros, ella sentía su respiración, él la de ella._

_En ese momento Inuyasha escuchó la voz de su amigo Miroku en su mente._

"_Ella podría ser la señal de que mereces una segunda oportunidad"_

_Se perdió en sus ojos color gris, su escultural cuerpo lo tentaban a quererla abrazar, pero sus labios rojos le rogaban que la besara, inclino un poco la cabeza para besarla…_

_-¿Interrumpo? _

_Inuyasha al escuchar la voz de Kikyo se apartó de Hanna, la rubia giró la cabeza para verla y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio. _

_-No – Inuyasha respondió _

_-De hecho si – dijo la joven rubia - ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir niña?_

_-No tengo sueño – Kikyo se cruzó de brazos _

_-Mejor vayan a dormir las dos – sugirió Inuyasha – Y si alguna de ustedes comienza a discutir no dudare en encerrarlas en el calabozo ¿Fui claro?_

_Ambas mujeres asintieron y se retiraron cada una a sus respectivos camarotes, Kikyo tomó a Hanna y la hizo girar para tenerla frente a frente._

_-Escucha maldita arpía, no dejare que te le metas por los ojos a Inuyasha – en sus ojos negros había una chispa de fuego – Él no necesita de alguien como tú_

_-¿Y alguien como tú si? – preguntó en tono sarcástico – Hazme un favor, no te metas en mis planes por que tú serás la mas perjudicada _

_Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa – No te tengo miedo_

_Hanna se acercó a Kikyo – Pues deberías, no sabes con quien te metes_

_-¿Y con quien se supone que estoy hablando?_

_-Ya te lo dije, no te metas en mi camino _

_Ambas se miraron por última vez y entraron a su camarote respectivamente._

_Hanna aguardó toda la noche esperando a ver si escuchaba movimiento en la oficina de Inuyasha y así fue, escuchó como se abría la puerta y cerraba de golpe._

_Seguramente era él, pero antes de confirmarlo abrió con cuidado la puerta que dividía a ambos camarotes y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Kikyo dormida, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba, afortunadamente esa mujer dormía y no interrumpiría. _

_Con una bata blanca algo provocativa abrió la puerta que conectaba a la oficina de Inuyasha, vio como se quitaba su camisa y esbozó una sonrisa al ver el impresionante cuerpo, si, no se equivocaba, a su lado podría vivir horas de placer y nunca cansarse de él._

_Se acercó con cautela y lo abrazó por la espalda._

_-Hanna, que…_

_Inuyasha trato de apartarla pero los brazos de Hanna se hicieron más fuertes, apresándolo contra su cuerpo._

_-Shh- le susurró en su oído – No digas nada _

_Los ojos de Hanna se tornaron de un intenso color rojo. Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y algo en el cabio, era como si esos ojos lo poseyeran en cuanto los vio, no hizo esfuerzo alguno en soltarse de sus brazos, ya que la atractiva figura de esa mujer lo sedujo, la miró de arriba hacia abajo y esta vez no pudo reprimir el deseo de besarla, de hacerla suya._

_El beso fue voraz, posesivo, sentía la tibia cavidad de esa mujer, su aliento golpear en su rostro. _

_Pero la rubia interrumpió el beso. _

_-Esta noche –dijo Hanna muy cerca de los labios de Inuyasha– Olvidaras quien eres…olvidaras todo y sólo me obedecerás a mi – y comenzó el ritual de hacerlo olvidar – Repite lo que te voy a decir – susurró en su oído – Soy Inuyasha Taisho…_

_E Inuyasha cayó en un estado de hipnosis._

_-Soy Inuyasha Taisho – repitió las palabras de esa mujer mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos_

_-Soy tu amante y a ti te debo respeto y lealtad – prosiguió_

_-Soy tu amante y a ti te debo respeto y lealtad _

_-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí y haré lo que siempre me pidas_

_-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí y haré lo que siempre me pidas_

_-No habrá ninguna mujer por que tu eres la única para mi, si alguien te hiciera daño lo mataría _

_-No habrá ninguna mujer por que tu eres la única para mi, si alguien te hiciera daño lo mataría _

_-Bien – esbozó una sonrisa al concluir su ritual – Ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir, maña nos espera un día muy largo _

_-Lo que usted ordene mi señora – le dio un beso en los labios, caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a la pequeña la cama que se encontraba en esa oficina, se acostó y durmió _

_Hanna lo contempló mientras dormía, ese era su mayor triunfo. _

_-Uno menos, el resto de la tripulación será mía esta noche… y en cuanto a esa mujer – esbozó una sonrisa con solo imaginar los planes que tenía para ella _

_Salió de la oficina de Inuyasha, subió a cubierta para comenzar con su ritual, cuando cada integrante de la tripulación miraba esos ojos rojos quedaba automáticamente en transe de hipnosis, esto ella lo aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo como lo había hecho con Inuyasha._

_Esa noche, ella se convirtió en la capitana del navío, ordenó a un tripulante que estaba a cargo del timón que se desviara hasta la isla de tortuga, para interceptar al Fantasma Azul. _

_-Tú ven conmigo – le dijo al Miroku a otro hombre _

_Ambos la siguieron hasta al camarote en donde descansaba Kikyo, la joven al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe se levantó de la cama y se encontró con Hanna y Miroku. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la joven molesta _

_-Llévensela al calabozo – ordenó la rubia_

_Miroku y el otro hombre asintieron, avanzaron hacia Kikyo y la tomaron de los brazos, ella trató de soltarse pero ellos eran más fuertes que ella._

_-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundida – Miroku ¿Qué haces?_

_-No te escuchara – dijo Hanna – Solo me escuchan a mi_

_-¿Qué les hiciste maldita? – preguntó Kikyo cuando Miroku la llevaba a la salida y ambas estuvieron frente a frente_

_-Nada – Hanna esbozó una sonrisa – Te dije que no te metieras en mis planes o lo ibas a lamentar…- se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído – Y vaya que lo lamentaras _

_Kikyo ya no le pudo decir nada ya que se la llevaron hasta el calabozo del barco, pero se alcanzaban a escuchar sus gritos. _

_Hanna salió de ese camarote y se fue a ver a Inuyasha, entró a la oficina y miró hacía la cama donde el descansaba, se acercó a él tomó asiento a su lado. _

_-Eres mío – acarició su cabello plateado – Sólo mío _

_Continuara..._

**Hola xD**

**Bueno aquí con una actualización más, ahh como odio a esta tipo (ash), creo que en el siguiente capítulo se dará un encuentro...pero ¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál quieren?**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

_Al día siguiente en la tarde tocaron puerto en la Isla de Tortuga, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, Mukotsu y Kagome serían los encargados de conseguir ese mapa mientras que los demás los esperarían en los acantilados. _

_-Quiero ir – dijo la pequeña Sara _

_-No, no puedes – Kagome negó con la cabeza – No arriesgare a mi hija _

_-Si no lo haces le diré a mi padre y a todos que estás viva – amenazó la pequeña_

_Kagome frunció el cejo ¿Desde cuando ella le daba órdenes? ¿Desde cuando comenzó a amenazarla?_

_-Por lo que veo a todos les gusta amenazarme – Kagome se puso de rodillas para estar al par de su hija – No iras y es mi ultima palabra _

_-Iré _

_Antes de que Kagome pudiera contestarle a su hija Mukotsu interrumpió._

_-Debemos ir ya _

_Kagome asintió, miró a Inu Taisho._

_-Cuídala_

_Pero Sara no se quedó atrás ya que se soltó de la mano de su abuelo y salió corriendo del barco e Inu Taisho fue tras ella._

_Kagome y Mukotsu al escuchar los gritos tanto de Inu Taisho como de Sara, se vieron obligados a girar sobre sus talones para ver la escena, la pequeña iba corriendo y de tras de ella la seguía su abuelo, ambos se vieron obligados a esperarlos._

_La pequeña Sara al llegar abrazó a su madre, la miró y le dijo…_

_-Ni pienso dejarte sola_

_Kagome suspiró, sabía que esto los retrasaría mucho además que podían llamar la atención, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, Sara se había encaprichado en ir con ella y Kagome no tenia otra elección mas que llevarla, así que desde el barco le dijo a Inu Taisho que viniera con ellos ya que él tendría que hacerse cargo de la pequeña mientras ella y Mukotsu irían por el mapa._

_Pero los peligros eran pocos a los que se iban a enfrentar, ya que en ese momento tocaba puerto el barco __Tessaiga__, quien ahora era comandado por Hanna._

_-¿Cuál es el plan, capitana? – preguntó Inuyasha_

_-Es fácil amor – ella lo rodeó con los brazos y le regaló una sonrisa – Vamos por un mapa que tiene un amigo, lo tomamos y nos largamos en busca de la fuente de la juventud. Pero hay otros que quieren ese mapa y son nuestros enemigos, lo que harán tú y tus hombres es capturarlos y encerrarlos junto con ésa mujer ¿Fui clara?_

_El peliblanco asintió y siguió a la mujer, ambos tomaron un bote y bajaron del barco acompañados por Miroku, Shippo y otros dos hombres más. La satisfacción de Hanna se reflejó en una sonrisa, que fácil había sido apoderarse del barco, someter a esos hombres bajo su voluntad y más la de Inuyasha, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con algunos problemas en el camino y si era así, se desharía de quien se entrometiera en sus planes. _

_Cuando llegaron a una taberna, Kagome no deseaba que su pequeña entrara pero tampoco la podía dejar afuera aunque Inu Taisho estuviera bajo su cuidado, pero aun así permitió que entrara, claro que Inu Taisho ocultó a la pequeña en su gabardina y así nadie pudiera verla._

_Al estar en el interior Mukotsu le había señalado quien era al hombre al que le debía robar el mapa, Kagome al verlo se puso un poco tensa, el hombre era alto, gordo y con un parche en el ojo, tenía su camisa un poco desarreglada dando un aspecto sombrío._

_-Si no quieres hacerlo lo hago yo – sugirió Mukotsu_

_Pero ya estaban a unos pocos pasos de ahí, ya estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia para obtener ese mapa y retomar su búsqueda, estaba solo a un paso de que todo terminara y no podía flaquear en estos momentos, pero estaban en peligro, si ese hombre se daba cuenta podría desatar una pelea y la pequeña Sara estaría en peligro. _

_-Lo haré yo – dijo en tono firme _

_Sara, quien había escuchado todo, asomó su pequeña cabecita por la gabardina de su abuelo, miró a su madre y le dijo._

_-¿Y si lo hago yo?_

_Todos la miraron y Kagome negó._

_-No – dijo con firmeza – No te pondré en peligro _

_-Mami tú podrías distraerlo mientras yo robo el mapa_

_A Kagome no le agradó la idea, pero a Mukotsu si, se inclinó y miró a la pequeña._

_-¿Podrías hacerlo? – le preguntó y ella asintió emocionada_

_Esa era la clase de aventuras con las que siempre había soñado, cuando su padre le contaba historias de piratas ella siempre se imaginaba en un barco rodeada de piratas mientras peleaba con alguno de ellos. _

_-podríamos hacer esto – comentó Mukotsu levantándose y viendo a Kagome – Tú lo distraes fingiendo que eres una "mujerzuela" y mientras ella se escabulle entre la gente y roba ese mapa_

_A Kagome no le agradó que haya dicho "Mujerzuela" delante de su hija, pero era evidente, cuando todo el lugar estaba repleto de esas mujeres. _

_-Sólo tenemos una oportunidad – prosiguió Mukotsu – Lo único que hay que hacer es darle la oportunidad a Sara de que no sea vista, no te preocupes – dijo mirando a su capitana – Es pequeña y nadie advertirá su presencia, si algo pasa "No" y yo estaremos al pendiente de las dos. Tú decide _

_Kagome miró a su hija, después al hombre, sólo había una oportunidad, lo único que había que hacer era darle la oportunidad a su pequeña de robar ese mapa._

_-De acuerdo – asintió – Hagámoslo_

_-Bien – dijo Mukotsu con una sonrisa, después dijo en voz baja para que Sara lo escuchara – Lo único que tienes que hacer pequeña es quitarle el mapa a ese hombre, siempre lo lleva en su pantaloncillo izquierdo _

_Sara miró al hombre al que debía robarle el mapa y cuando lo vio quiso dar vuelta y salir corriendo, ese hombre le daba miedo, pero ella ya estaba allí, se había ofrecido ayudar y tenía que hacerlo. _

_-¿Es todo? – preguntó la pequeña mirando a través de la gabardina de su abuelo _

_-Es todo lo que tienes que hacer – dijo Mukotsu con una sonrisa _

_-Es fácil, si podre hacerlo – le giñó un ojo al segundo mando _

_-Bien – Mukotsu asintió – Ahora te toca a ti Kagome, ve y llama la atención de ese hombre_

_-De acuerdo – asintió – Esta será mi señal – se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja, advirtiendo que era la señal, Mukotsu asintió _

_Kagome avanzó hacia ese hombre, pero en cada paso que daba más aumentaba su deseo por dar vuelta y salir de ahí, pero cuando el hombre la vio ya no pudo hacer nada, esbozó una sonrisa y tomó asiento en una silla._

_-¿No me invitas un trago de ron? – preguntó con voz sensual _

_-C-claro – dijo el hombre un poco nervioso_

_Así que nerviosamente tomó un tarro y sirvió algo de ron en él y se lo entregó a Kagome. _

_-Gracias querido – parpadeó un poco y esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que bebía el tarro _

_-¿Y que hace una mujer tan encantadora cómo tú? – preguntó en tono jocoso que a Kagome le dio asco pero se vio obligada a esbozar una sonrisa _

_-Ando en busca de emociones – respondió sensualmente – Pero no hay hombre que comparta mis mismos pensamientos _

_-Aquí esta uno – el hombre tomó la mano de Kagome y ésta lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa _

_Mukotsu, Inu Taisho y Sara observaban la pequeña escena, el segundo al mando advirtió que ya era momento de actuar cuando Kagome se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja, asintió y miró a la pequeña Sara._

_-Es tu turno pequeña – dijo el hombre mirando a la pequeña – Ve con cuidado _

_Sara salió de la gabardina de su abuelo y se escabulló a gatas por toda la taberna hasta llegar con su madre y ese hombre, se escondió debajo de la mesa donde ellos estaban, escuchó algo que la alarmó y perdió concentración._

_-Tengo una habitación privada aquí ¿Te gustaría subir conmigo? _

_-Porque no – respondió Kagome con una sonrisa – Pero que tal si tomamos unos tragos mas y luego subimos _

_-Me parece perfecto_

_Sara volteo a ver a Mukotsu y a Inu Taisho y estos la alentaron a que continuara con su trabajo, miró el pantaloncillo del hombre, pero si fuera una pirata no lo escondería ahí, tal vez ¿En una de sus botas? La pequeña se asomó en una bota y nada, su última esperanza era la otra._

_Mukotsu e Inu estaban nerviosos al ver que esa pequeña se tardaba. _

_-No debimos arriesgarla – dijo Inu Taisho furioso _

_-Tranquilo Taisho – pronunció el apellido de "No" y éste lo miró sorprendido – Así es, se quien eres ¿Creías que eras mas listo que yo? A mi no se me escapa nada_

_-Debí suponerlo _

_Pero regresando con la pequeña Sara, se asomó a la bota izquierda y esbozó una sonrisa, ahí se encontraba el mapa, lo tomó con cuidado y lo guardó en por debajo de su vestido, salió con cuidado de la mesa y regresó con los hombres. _

_-¿Y bien pequeña? – preguntó Mukotsu impaciente_

_-Trabajo hecho capitán – respondió mientras se ocultaba de nuevo en la gabardina de su abuelo _

_Mukotsu le hizo una señal a Kagome de que el trabajo estaba hecho, ella esbozó una sonrisa respondiéndole a Mukotsu, miró al hombre que tenía en frente de ella y le dijo en tono sensual. _

_-¿Por qué no me esperas arriba? – dijo en tono más sensual – Yo subo en un momento _

_-¿Crees que soy estúpido? – preguntó el hombre y ahora su semblante había cambiado _

_-¿Ha que te refieres? – respondió Kagome_

_-Vamos niña no nací ayer. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que esa mocosa se acercó a mi y me robó algo que tenía en mi bota?_

_Kagome abrió los ojos, quiso hacerle una señal a Mukotsu de que se retiraran pero ya era tarde, el hombre se levantó y ordenó que capturaran a Kagome, Mukotsu, Inu Taisho y Sara._

_El pirata miró a la pequeña y le dijo._

_-Creo que tú tienes algo que es mío _

_-No te atrevas a tocarla – amenazó Kagome_

_-Cállate mujerzuela – el hombre le dio una cachetada a Kagome – Espera ver lo que pasa cuando mi capitana se entere de esto_

_-¿Qué pasa aquí, Jack? _

_Una voz femenina se escuchó a espaldas de Jack, el hombre se hizo a un lado y reveló a una mujer rubia de ojos grises, pero no iba sola, ya que detrás de ella aprecia Inuyasha._

_El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza al ver a su esposo después de su muerte, pero había algo distinto en él, sus ojos dorados no brillaban como antes ¿Qué le había pasado? _

_Continuara..._

**_Hola!_**

**_Si, lo sé, las deje en la mejor parte...¿Qué pasara en el proximo capítulo? ¿Inuyasha reaccionara al ver a Kagome?_**

**_No se pierdan el próximo capítulo =)_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

_Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Jack se le adelantó a la joven pirata. _

_-Estos querían robarme esto – explicó mostrándole en mapa a su capitana _

_El rostro de Hanna cambió, estaba llena de ira, había reconocido a esa mujer debido al dibujo que había en el camarote de Inuyasha, pero ahora que él le pertenecía sólo a ella, utilizaría eso en su contra._

_Sara al ver a su padre corrió hacia el feliz._

_-Papi – lo abrazó de una pierna, se sentía segura al verlo, él podría defenderlas tanto a ella como a su mami _

_Inuyasha al ver ese gesto apartó a su hija de él de una manera tan fría que el corazón de la pequeña se encogió. _

_-No se quien eres – dijo el hombre – Y no soy tu padre_

_Sara quiso llorar – Claro que si, soy tu hija _

_-Apártate de mi niña _

_La pequeña retrocedió, en su carita comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas, giró sobre sus talones y corrió a los brazos de su madre, ella la recibió y la niña de dejó abrazar por ella._

_El corazón de Kagome sentía que se rompía con cada sollozo de la nena, estaba a punto de sacar su espada y cortar a Inuyasha por la mitad, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, Inuyasha nunca había actuado de esa manera, sólo aquella ocasión en la que Kikyo le había dado una pócima del olvido._

_Mukotsu e Inu Taisho se miraron el uno al otro negando al mismo tiempo, también ellos dos presentían algo._

_-Así que ustedes también están en busca del Santo grial y la fuente de la juventud – comentó Hanna poniéndose en frente de Kagome - ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el capitán? – les preguntó a los dos hombres_

_-Soy yo – respondió Kagome adelantándose a sus hombres _

_-¿Tú? – la rubia arqueó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¿Hace falta saber mi nombre? – preguntó Kagome furiosa – En tal caso ¿Quién eres tú? _

_-Hanna – ella si respondió, pero se acercó a Inuyasha y lo abrazó – Y este es mi adorado amor_

_Kagome quiso cubrirle los oídos a su pequeña para que no escuchara, pero había sido inútil, pues cuando escuchó eso, la pequeña simplemente enterró su cabecita en los hombros de su madre y sus sollozos aumentaron. _

_-¡Calla a esa niña! – ordenó Inuyasha – Aturde _

_-Lo escuchaste – dijo Hanna – Cállala _

_Kagome le entregó a Sara a su abuelo y este la recibió de la misma forma, se acercó a Inuyasha para intentarlo hacer entrar en razón. _

_-Inuyasha ¿Acaso no me reconoces?_

_Trató de tocar sus mejillas, pero él la tomó del brazo y se lo dobló apoyándolo contra su espalda, Kagome lanzó un grito de dolor._

_-No sé quien eres mujer – le susurró al odio – Y será mejor que no te acerques a mi – miró a Hanna – Lo mejor será que tanto a ella como al resto de la tripulación los tomemos presos _

_-Es justamente lo que te iba a sugerir – miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído para que Inuyasha no oyera – No podrás hacerlo entrar en razón, él esta bajo mi poder_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa irónico – Eso ni tú misma te lo crees _

_Hanna frunció el cejo, después le ordenó a Inuyasha que se llevara a Kagome con el resto de la tripulación y los encerraran en el calabozo del barco, pero el sirviente de Hanna, Jack, él permanecería en Tortuga por si había una novedad. _

_El resto de la tripulación al ver a su capitana había caído en las manos de sus enemigos junto con el segundo al mando, cedieron el barco, que a su vez fue amarrado a la popa para no dejarlo en el puerto. _

_Los tripulantes del fantasma azul junto con su capitana y la pequeña Sara estaban en la cubierta, todos en una hilera, la pequeña de los Taisho no se había apartado ni un segundo de su madre y de su abuelo, a ambos los tenían tomados de la mano, cuando veía pasar a su padre, simplemente se ocultaba detrás de su madre o de su abuelo para no verlo, en ese momento lo odiaba mas que a su vida, nunca había imaginado que él prefería a esa mujer que era mala. _

_Inu Taisho la miró de reojo y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-No te preocupes pequeña, todo estará bien _

_-¡Silencio! – ordenó Inuyasha_

_-Tú no eres nadie para callarnos – interrumpió Kagome – Estúpido pirata mal nacido (N/A: Primer insulto que Kagome le dice en mi destino 1)_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome y mirándola a sus ojos color chocolate _

_-¿Estas sordo? – dijo Kagome acercándose a él de tal modo que la nariz de ambos chocó la una con la otra – Te llamé….estúpido pirata mal nacido. ¿Tienes algún problema en eso? _

_-Será mejor que calmes esa lengua afilada – comentó Inuyasha – No me gustaría hacerle daño a una mujer_

_-¿Tú a mi? ¿Hacerme daño? – Kagome arqueó una ceja y soltó una risa _

_-¿Te ríes porque sabes que es verdad? _

_Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y al verla sentía una especie de calidez, su cuerpo reaccionaba estando cerca de ella, su corazón latía con fuerza con solo de verla, era curioso pero sentía como si ya la hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo, incluso, el discutir con ella era como si le devolvían algo perdido. _

_Sara miraba de un lado a otro a sus padres, nunca los había visto pelear y se refugió más con su abuelo, que aun desconocía que lo era._

_-Me río porque eres un completo idiota – los ojos de Kagome enardecieron en ese momento, lanzando chispas de fuego, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía una discusión así con Inuyasha…. Bueno desde que ella dejó el mundo de los vivos _

_-Te dije que basta de insultos – Inuyasha sacó una daga y la colocó en el cuello de Kagome – O sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de matar a una mujer_

_-Hazlo – lo retó la joven – Me prefiero muerta a que estar rodeada por piratas como tú_

_-No mami – Sara se interpuso entre su madre y su padre – Si le haces algo te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida _

_-…_

_-¡Basta! _

_Una cuarta voz surgió de la nada y era Hanna, quien salía de camarote, la pequeña Sara al verla de nuevo se escondió entre su abuelo y su madre. _

_-¿Qué escándalo es todo esto? – preguntó molesta_

_-Es está mujer – explicó Inuyasha – No se quiere callar _

_-Llévenlos a todos al calabozo – ordenó Hanna_

_Y así fue, el grupo de tripulantes fue custodiado por diez hombres, cuando Inuyasha y Hanna se quedaron solos Inuyasha la miró y le preguntó._

_-¿Qué vamos hacer con ellos? _

_-Primero, dejaremos a la capitana de la tripulación en una isla, sin ningún arma con una sola bala para que acabe con su vida, segundo, después de haber llegado hasta el santo grial y a la fuente de la juventud, mataremos a todos los tripulantes_

_-Pero... ¿Y la pequeña? _

_-¿Te importa el destino de esa niña? – preguntó acercándose a él y sus ojos se volvieron rojos para dominarlo una vez y borrar todo sentimiento de humanidad_

_-No – él negó después de unos segundos _

_-Compartimos el mismo sentimiento – dijo esbozando una sonrisa_

_Kagome al ver a Kikyo encerrada arqueó una ceja, luego un pirata abrió la puerta y encerró a Kagome y a Sara junto con esa mujer, mientras que el resto de los hombres los encerraban en otra celda. _

_-¿Kikyo? – dijo sorprendida _

_-¿Kagome? – la joven la vio de arriba abajo - ¿Qué no estabas muerta?_

_-Es una larga historia ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_En estos momentos no era para que se pusiera celosa, sabía que Inuyasha y ella habían tenido algo en el pasado y ella trató de recuperarlo, pero la que sin duda representaba un enemigo peligroso era esa rubia, seguramente estaba en su brazos, esos pensamientos hicieron que le hirviera la sangre, cuando tuviera tiempo, le pondría las manos encima a esa mujer y la ahorcaría con sus propias manos. _

_Kagome tomó asiento en el suelo y la pequeña se acorrucó en los brazos de su madre y poco tiempo después se quedó completamente dormida, ella al verla esbozó una sonrisa, y aunque no lo parezca y no lo crean, Kikyo hizo lo mismo, avanzó hacia ellas y se sentó a un lado de Kagome._

_-Creí que habías muerto – comentó _

_Kagome asintió, era mejor contarle la verdad, después de todo el plan había fallado, le había fallado tanto a Mukotsu como esa bruja que la regresó a la vida, ahora ya no tenía sentido, así que le dijo toda la verdad a la mujer que tenía enfrente de ella._

_Kikyo escuchaba incrédula ante el relato, así que la bruja Urasue era aprendiz de la tal Tsubaki. _

_-¿Y tú que haces aquí? – preguntó al terminar su relato _

_-Inuyasha me encontró, según él estaba en mal estado – Kikyo miró a Kagome – Pero antes de que pienses mal, te diré que no pasó nada. Cando yo llegue esa mujer ya estaba en este barco, desde un principio no cayó bien y creo que tiene que ver con el comportamiento de todos en este barco _

_-Si – Kagome asintió – También pienso lo mismo _

_Kikyo miró a la pequeña Sara y no pudo evitar tocarle una mejilla – Tienes una hija muy hermosa _

_-Gracias – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa – Se parece a su padre_

_Ambas siguieron platicando y lo hacían como si fueran las mejores amigas, los rencores del pasado habían quedado atrás y sólo quedaba mirar hacía el futuro – si es que para Kagome aun había un furo-._

_Naraku había llegado tarde, en el puerto un hombre le explicó lo sucedido, y le señaló al hombre que había hecho que se llevaran a su hija y nieta como prisioneras del pirata, cuando escuchaba cada palabra, la sangre le hervía, ese maldito Inuyasha, si se atrevía hacerle algo a su hija y a su pequeña nieta, lo mataría con sus propias manos._

_Entró a la taberna y desde lejos vio al tal Jack, frunció el cejo y se acercó a él. _

_-¿Eres el tal Jack? – preguntó furioso _

_-Depende quien lo bus…- pero al verlo se quedó mudo, nunca pensó que ante sus ojos iba a tener al temido Naraku – C-c-capitán Naraku _

_-Veo que me conoces – comentó y el hombre asintió, Naraku sacó su espada y la apuntó en el pecho del hombre – Pues yo no maldito y acabas de entregarle mi hija y mi nieta a ese pirata de Inuyasha, en este mismo momento me dirás a dónde se las llevó o juro que eres hombre muerto_

_Naraku pegó más el filo de la espada al pecho del hombre, Jack lo vio nervioso, estaba entre la espada y la pared, su vida o la traición, ¿Cuál sería la indicada? _

_Continuara…_

_**Hola!**_

_**Pues aquí con un capítulo más, y creo que debo decirles que ya no da para más, siento que ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales de esta historia, así que no se la pierdan.**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

_Naraku miraba con ira a ese hombre, aun no podía creer que su hija estaba viva y sólo tenía una oportunidad para salvarla, así que obligaría a ese hombre que le dijera a donde se llevaron a su hija y nieta, y si se negaba se lo llevaría con él en la búsqueda. _

_-No sé de que habla – el hombre negó con la cabeza_

_Naraku negó y clavó la punta de la espada en el hombro del hombre y este al sentirlo lanzó un grito de dolor. _

_-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde más? – preguntó enterrando un poco más la espada_

_-Está bien, te lo diré – dijo el hombre agitado por el dolor – Ellas van a bordo del barco Tessaiga, van en busca de la fuente de la juventud_

_El padre de Kagome bajó la espada y la envainó, era imposible que ellos se dirigieran a ese destino, una vez cuando fue a buscar la tumba de Midoriko por ordenes de Myoga, abuelo de Kagome, había dado con por casualidad con esa fuente, pero era imposible llegar a esa isla, muchos morían en el intento, y los que lo lograban entrar no sobrevivían, ya que la fuente de la juventud y el santo grial eran custodiados por una guardiana. _

_Naraku giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a ir en busca de su hija y nieta, pero antes de que saliera el hombre llamado Jack lo detuvo. _

_-Espera, ni siquiera sabes como llegar_

_Naraku se detuvo y lo miró – Eso es lo que tú crees, aun eres joven, y yo sé más que tú_

_Sin decir más Naraku se fue al barco, una vez estando ahí le dio el curso de navegación al hombre encargado del timón, la noche era fría y sólo esperaba que su adorada hija y su pequeña nieta estuvieran bien. _

_A la mañana siguiente la tía Mary trataba de tranquilizar al pequeña Inu, en todo este tiempo no había tenido noticias por parte de Naraku y Koga, eso le frustraba mucho. Estaba leyendo un libro en la sala después de haber logrado que el pequeño durmiera, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Koga, esbozó una sonrisa, seguramente había encontrado a Sara y la traía de regreso, pero cuando lo vio entrar sólo sus esperanzas se vieron reducidas a nada. _

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó desilusionada - ¿La encontraste? _

_-No pude dar con Inuyasha– el negó abrazando a su tía – Todo esta en manos de Naraku _

_La tía Mary se apartó de Koga y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, sólo esperaba que Naraku diera con la pequeña y la trajera sana y salva, ya que le había prometido a Kagome antes de morir que cuidara de sus pequeños. _

_-Sólo espero que Naraku tenga suerte – dijo la tía Mary con la mirada perdida _

_Koga se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él._

_-Ya veras que si tía, confía en él_

_Kagome no había podido dormir, escuchó que era arrojada un ancla y el barco se detenía, miró a la pequeña Sara que aun dormía entre sus brazos. _

_En ese instante bajó Hanna seguida de Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo, ellos también se veían igual que Inuyasha, eso fue lo primero que pensó Kagome. Hanna ordenó sacar a las dos mujeres y la niña de esa celda y de la otra sólo al segundo al mando y a Inu Taisho._

_Sara abrió los ojos cuando su mamá la despertó y la ponía en el suelo, tomó su mano mientras eran guiados hasta cubierta por los tres hombres y la mujer. _

_Kagome vio más allá y se encontró con una isla desierta ¿Acaso pretendían dejarlos a todos ellos ahí?_

_-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kagome adelantándose a ellos _

_Hanna no le respondió pero a cambio dijo – Esto es para que todos sean leales a mi – ordenó a Shippo que guiara a Kagome directo a la plancha _

_Pero Sara se aferró a ella de las piernas, no quería que la separaran de ella, si ella se iba, también lo haría, con tal de estar con su madre ya que en estos momentos odiaba tanto a su padre que no podía ni verlo a la cara. _

_Kagome se arrodillo ante su hija y esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien – trató de sonar convincente – Te prometo que te buscaré _

_-Quiero irme contigo – la pequeña la abrazó y se aferró al cuello de su madre – No quiero estar aquí _

_-Estarás mejor aquí – dijo su madre acariciando el cabello de su hija – Aquí estará Mukotsu y "NO"_

_-Pero…._

_-Ya niña – Hanna la apartó de ella y la empujó a un rincón y Kikyo la sostuvo para que no cayera – Tu madre tiene que irse _

_Kagome se levantó y miró a Hanna frente a frente, frunció el cejo, como empezaba a odiar a esa mujer._

_-Cuando de con ustedes, acabaré contigo – amenazó Kagome_

_Hanna esbozó una media sonrisa – Inténtalo querida _

_Kagome giró sobre sus talones y subió sin la ayuda de nadie a la plancha, pero antes de caminar sobre ella y saltar lanzó una última mirada a su hija y a los hombres que estaban a lado de ella. _

_-Cuídenla – les dijo tanto a Mukotsu como a Inu e incluso a Kikyo, después miró una vez más a Hanna - ¿Me das mi pistola y mi espada? _

_-No querida – Hanna negó con la cabeza – No te daré una pistola con un tiro, a ver como te las ingenias para acabar con tu vida_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa – Yo no la pedía para eso, sino para cuando te encuentre acabarte _

_-Eso quisiera verlo _

_-Lo verás más pronto de lo que te imaginas _

_La capitana del fantasma azul miró una vez mas a la joven rubia, después a Inuyasha y a todos los que la miraban, giró sobre sus talones y con gesto elegante caminó por toda la plancha hasta dejarse caer al mar._

_Una vez que la vio nadar hasta llegar a la playa, Hanna miró a los dos hombres, a la mujer y a la niña._

_-Esto es lo que pasará si no me obedecen – dijo Hanna _

_-Vete al infierno maldita bruja – Sara la miraba con odio y rencor ¿Cómo era posible que su papi permitiera eso? _

_Hanna frunció el cejo, desenvainó la espada de Inuyasha dispuesta a matar a esa niña, si llegaba a ablandar el corazón de Inuyasha era probable que este comenzara a reaccionar, cuanto antes estuviera muerta, mucho mejor para ella._

_Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido, el cuerpo de Kikyo se interpuso entre la espada y la niña._

_-Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada – dijo Kikyo furiosa – Porque sería yo quien acabe contigo _

_-Vaya – Hanna esbozó una media sonrisa -¿Desde cuando defiendes a la hija de tu rival? _

_-No es mi rival y nunca lo ha sido – Kikyo negó – Pero si te atreves a tocarle un pelo, te mato _

_La rubia negó y mejor ordenó que se los llevaran de regreso al calabozo, pero antes de mover uno de sus pies pequeños, Sara se quedó mirando en dirección a la isla donde estaba su madre, sentía lo mismo cuando ella había muerto, era la segunda vez que se separaba de ella y ya sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo. _

_Inuyasha se paró en frente de su hija y esta alzó la cabeza para verlo. _

_-Vamos – él tocó uno de sus pequeños hombros para guiarla al calabozo, pero Sara se hizo a un lado_

_-Te odio – gritó con lagrimas en los ojos – Te odio papá_

_Giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo para alcanzar al anciano "NO", cuando estaba con él sentía que estaba con su padre o mejor dicho, como si fuera su abuelo._

_Esas palabras habían traspasado el corazón de Inuyasha, esa pequeña comenzaba a ejercer un poder fuerte sobre él y no entendía por que, pero prefirió no hacerle caso a esos sentimientos y mejor se dirigió al timón y le dio las coordenadas al pirata que estaba a cargo de él._

_Kagome sólo miró desaparecer el barco ¿Y ahora que se supone que iba hacer? Sin una espada y sin una pistola no iba a poder mucho, inspeccionó la isla, seguramente podría haber un escondite secreto donde los piratas guardaban sus pertenencias, tal vez podría encontrar ron, dinamita, oro…lo que fuera que sea que le ayudara a escapar de esa isla._

_Se adentró aun más cuando al dar un pasó sintió que había un hueco entre la arena y más abajo, se arrodilló y comenzó a retirar la arena con sus manos y dio con una puerta de madera, en pocos minutos abría la puerta y se encontró con unas escaleras, bajó y esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo que encontraba._

_Monedas de oro, pistolas, espadas y…..dinamita, seguramente era una bodega que utilizaba algún pirata y ella había dado por casualidad en esa isla – bueno, no por casualidad-._

_Comenzó a sacar los barriles de pólvora, formando una montaña con ellos, después abrió uno e izo un camino con él para poder encenderá de una distancia considerada, arrojó el barril a un lado, sacó una de las pistolas que había encontrado y disparó. _

_La pólvora prendió en seguida, quemando a su paso el camino de pólvora que había hecho Kagome y al poco rato los barriles habían explotado formando una maza de fuego, Kagome se había tirado boca abajo con las manos en la cabeza al escuchar el impacto, el fuego quemaba a su paso algunas palmeras y el humo se hizo presente. _

_Kagome tomó asiento a esperar a que alguien viera el humo y vinieran en su rescate, sabía que con eso podría atraer piratas enemigos. _

_Naraku estaba en su camarote mirando un mapa, en el escritorio estaba una botella de ron, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su hija y su nieta, sabía que cada minuto que tardaba, ellas podían correr peligro. _

_Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró cuando Naraku dio la orden, era su segundo al mando._

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sin dejar de ver el mapa_

_-Señor, será mejor que suba a cubierta – comentó el segundo al mando _

_-¿Hay problemas?_

_-No – él hombre negó – Pero estamos cerca de una isla, y al parecer alguien está pidiendo ayuda_

_Naraku frunció el cejo, después de pensarlo asintió y subió a cubierta, y si, efectivamente había humo tal vez alguien pedía ayuda o tal vez podría ser una trampa para atraer a hombres hacia una trampa. Naraku sacó su telescopio y miró, pero no alcanzaba ver bien a la persona que estaba levantada con los brazos al aire ya que el humo cubría su figura._

_-Si – asintió – Al parecer alguien esta pidiendo ayuda. Que preparen un bote, iré personalmente_

_El segundo al mando asintió y le ordenó a varios hombres que prepararan el bote, irían el capitán, él y varios hombres más. _

_Kagome se dejó caer en la arena, se había cansado en llamar la atención de ese barco, pero parecía que no la habían visto, pero cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que un bote se acercaba a ella, esbozó una sonrisa, se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla de la playa justo cuando ese bote había tocado tierra, y al ver a la persona que comandaba ese bote se quedó sin palabras._

_-Kagome…- dijo la persona al verla de arriba abajo _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

_La pequeña Sara tenía recargada su pequeña cabeza en los fríos barrotes de la celda, miraba a uno de los tripulantes del barco y por más que le tratara hablarle y hacerlo entrar en razón no lograba hacerlo. Se sentía mal al no tener a su madre a su lado, habían tenido que pasar tres largos años para volverla a ver y para que la perdiera en una fracción de segundos y todo por la culpa de su padre y de esa mujer que comenzaba a odiar._

_¿Qué había hecho ella para que su propio padre no la reconociera? Eso era lo que más le afectaba._

_-¿En qué piensas pequeña? – una voz masculina llamó su atención_

_Miró al anciano "No" que estaba a un lado de ella pero en otra celda, se acercó a él y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa._

_-En mi mamá y mi papá. No puedo creer que no me reconociera. Lo odio _

_-No debes hacer eso, él te ama al igual que a tu madre_

_-Si nos amara no hubiera permitido que la abandonaran en esa isla, sola. M e hubiera dejado con ella_

_-Tal vez este poseído, algo le debió hacer esa mujer ya que los hombres del barco también actúan de esa manera._

_-Lo que debemos hacer es amotinarnos del barco – intervino Mukotsu molesto – He ir por la capitana _

_-Silencio! – dijo uno de los hombres obligándolos a callar _

_Sara guardó silencio, meditando las últimas palabras de ese hombre, solo un poco de ayuda bastaría para que ellos se amotinaran del barco y la única que podía hacer eso era ella._

_-¿Qué hay que hacer? – le preguntó en voz baja a Mukotsu _

_Él se acercó a ella y le susurró – Debemos conseguir esas llaves – señaló unas llaves que llevaba uno de los tripulante colgadas en cinturón - pero es peligroso para una niña como tú _

_-No tengo miedo –la pequeña negó –Lo haré_

_-Me recuerdas a tu bisabuela – comentó el segundo al mando – Así era ella, pero su destino estaba escrito _

_-¿Conociste a mi bisabuela Midoriko? _

_-Desde luego, era una mujer muy hermosa, con un espíritu libre, se enamoró del mejor hombre….tú bisabuelo Myoga – asintió – Además también conocí a tu abuelo, el padre tu…._

_-Creo que es mejor que no te arriesgues pequeña – lo interrumpió Inu no Taisho, ya que sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar Mukotsu, y además no quería que la pequeña se enterara que era su abuelo_

_Tuvieron que guardar silencio ya que un pirata se acercaba a ellos y la pequeña se fue a sentar a un lado de Kikyo, ambas se regalaron una sonrisa. _

_-¿Te han dicho que te pareces a mi mami? – comentó la pequeña mirándola atentamente _

_-¿Y te han dicho que te pareces a tus padres? – respondió Kikyo con una sonrisa _

_La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa – Si, mucho, aunque mi hermano Inu se parece más a mi papi. ¿Cómo conociste a mis padres?_

_Kikyo guardó silencio, sabía que era mejor no decirle a la pequeña lo que había pasado hace tiempo entre ellos y de cómo intentó recuperar el amor de Inuyasha. _

_-Soy una amiga de ellos _

_Sara no quiso preguntarle más, ya que lo más importante era pensar cómo lograr salir de ahí y liberar al resto de sus amigos. Pero por más que se esforzara su mente estaba con su madre ¿Cómo estaría? Hubiera sido mejor que la dejaran con ella, ya una vez la habían apartado de su lado y no estaba dispuesta a que pasara por segunda ocasión, por eso debía ser valiente para lograr rescatarla._

_Al ver al hombre que estaba en frente de ella, dejo caer un par de lagrimas y se echó en sus brazos, en cambio, Naraku estaba sorprendido de ver a su hija, no podía creerlo hasta que sintió los latidos del corazón de su hija, era un milagro que no podía creer._

_-No puede ser – dijo separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos – Cuando supe que estabas viva no lo pude creer hasta ahora…_

_-En una larga historia papá – Kagome puso un dedo en los labios de su padre – Pero cuando esto pase, te prometo que te lo explicaré todo. Pero ahora no_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Mukotsu e Inu Taisho_

_Kagome arqueó una ceja, ¿Cómo sabía su padre todo eso? Se suponía que era un secreto._

_-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?_

_-Inu Taisho me dio el curso de navegación para encontrar a Sara, cuando llegue al puerto me enteré que estabas viva y mira….- la miró – Estas aquí _

_-Sí. Pero no tenemos tiempo padre, debemos rescatar a Sara y a los demás_

_Naraku asintió, se subieron al bote y en pocos minutos ya estaban en el barco, Kagome le explicó a su padre que necesitaban el mapa para poder llegar a su destino, pero él le respondió que no había necesidad de eso, ya que él sabía perfectamente el curso. _

_Kagome explicó con lujo de detalle cómo es que ella estaba con vida y cuál era su misión, a lo que su padre le puso mucha atención, esbozó una sonrisa pues no se imaginaban del peligro en el que estaban todos solo por el capricho de algunos. _

_-¿Este fue el curso que usaste para llegar a la tumba de mi abuela? – preguntó Kagome_

_-Así es – Naraku asintió – No fue fácil llegar Kagome, y mucho menos a donde pretendemos llegar. "La isla misteriosa" así le llaman unos, otros "La isla maldita" pero es la misma, aparte de que allí se encuentra la fuente de la juventud y el santo grial, no solo es custodiada por una guardiana sino que también se encuentran criaturas misteriosas, criaturas que con solo verte a los ojos te aniquilan en un instante _

_Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho, al pensar en sus dos más grandes amores, solo le pedía al cielo llegar antes que ellos. _

_Una vez que analizó cual de todas sus ideas era la más viable para salir de esa prisión, no le quedó más de otra que fingir un malestar, eso había funcionado muchas veces con su tía Mary, y no había forma de saliera mal, pues los adultos siempre caían en esos chantajes y más si se trataba de una niña pequeña como ella. _

_-Ay….- se quejó llevándose las manos al estomago_

_Kikyo al escucharla se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos._

_-¿Qué pasa pequeña? – preguntó preocupada _

_-Me duele – fue lo único que respondió _

_-Aguanta Sara – Kikyo le puso una mano en la frente – Pronto va a venir tu mami_

_-No – ella negó – Me duele mucho…..ay _

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? _

_Era la voz de Miroku al ver a la mujer y a la niña. _

_-No se siente bien – respondió Kikyo – Le duele el estomago, además tiene fiebre _

_-Dale algo – fue la única respuesta que tuvo _

_-¿Ah sí, qué? – dijo Sarcóticamente la joven – Aquí no hay nada que pueda darle_

_Pero mientras ellos estaban en su discusión, Sara roló los ojos y no tuvo más remedio que fingir un desmayo. _

_-Sara! – Kikyo se alarmó al ver que no reaccionaba, le daba palmaditas en la cabeza y nada - ¿Lo ves idiota? – dijo furiosa – Si algo le pasa va ser tu culpa_

_El remordimiento se apoderó de Miroku, sacó las llaves y abrió la celda, el segundo al mando tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y en eso Sara abrió un poco los ojos a Kikyo cuando Miroku la sacaba de la celda. _

_Inu Taisho estaba preocupado cuando vio a su nieta desaparecer y se fue contra Mukotsu. _

_-Si algo le pasa a mi nieta, te haré responsable – amenazó una vez que lo estampara contra una pared_

_-Tranquilo Taisho ¿Acaso no ves que Sara tiene el mismo espíritu de Midoriko? Hay que ser demasiado ciego para no quererlo ver _

_-Sara no es como Midoriko _

_-Por favor….¿No me digas que no lo puedes ver? Por favor, si estuviste enamorado de ella _

_-Eso fue antes de conocer a Izayoi _

_-Pero la amaste. Dime ¿Crees en la reencarnación? ¿Acaso no crees que Sara heredó los poderes de su abuela? _

_-Kagome nunca tuvo nada de eso_

_-Bueno, con más razón. La pequeña podría ser la sucesora de Midorko. ¿Te lo imaginas? Tendiéramos otra diosa _

_Inu Taisho prefirió guardar silencio, Mukotsu había tocado una fibra sensible en su vida, era cierto que estivo enamorado de Midoriko, pero tuvo que hacer un lado ese amor y todo por conservar la amistad de Naraku ¿Qué otro hombre haría eso? Pero el destino fue caprichoso al unir a sus hijos y ahora ambos tenían algo en común, dos nietos. _

_Miroku interrumpió en el camarote de Inuyasha, por suerte no estaba Hanna, ya que ella ocupaba el otro. _

_-¿Por qué traes a esa niña aquí? – preguntó el capitán_

_-Se desmayó – explicó su amigo – De repente comenzó a quejarse de un dolor y perdió el conocimiento _

_-Bien – asintió Inuyasha – Déjala en la cama, en seguida traigo a Hanna para que se haga cargo_

_Miroku lo obedeció y dejó a la pequeña en la cama y salió del camarote, Inuyasha antes de ir por Hanna no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a la pequeña, se acercó a ella y acarició el rostro, era extraño, aun sentía esa sensación de conocer a la pequeña, algo en ella le provocaba querer protegerla ¿Pero de qué? ¿De él o de alguien más?_

_Cuando salió del camarote a buscar a Hanna, Sara abrió los ojos sacó las llaves que le había robado a Miroku. _

_-¿Con que no podía eh? – dijo con una sonrisa, pero al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta guardó las llaves debajo de su ropa y fingió estar inconsciente _

_Pero…. La descubrirían? Era cierto que podría llegar a ser una diosa como lo fue su abuela?_

_Continuara…_

**_Hola_**

**_Bueno, aquí con un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Ahhh ¿Qué pasara? Muero por saberlo =)_**

**_Nos vemos_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

_La pequeña Sara sintió una mano fría que le hizo ponerle la piel de gallina desde su cuello hasta sus pequeños pies. _

_-No tiene fiebre – dijo Hanna mientras la examinaba – Será mejor que la regresen a la celda, esta niña no tiene nada _

_Pero Inuyasha al verla ahí tan frágil e inocente, no puedo evitar sentir remordimiento de lo mal que había tratado tanto a ella como a su madre, lo más probable era que la pequeña la extrañaba y en ese punto se sentía miserable. _

_-Creo que lo mejor será dejarla descansar aquí un poco – sugirió Inuyasha _

_Hanna volteó a verlo y frunció el cejo._

_-De ninguna manera – ella negó – Esta mocosa regresa a la celda y fin de la discusión_

_Inuyasha la agarró de la muñeca y la apretó contra la palma de su mano. _

_-¿Se te olvida que soy el capitán de este barco? – preguntó, haciendo sonar su voz más sebera –No me gusta que me den ordenes. Y si digo que la niña se queda a pasar la noche aquí así se hará ¿Fui claro, Hanna? _

_La joven rubia solo asintió, se levantó de su sitió y salió molesta del camarote, nadie en su vida le había hablado de esa manera, nadie había utilizado ese tono demandante con el cual Inuyasha se había referido a ella, esto estaba dando un giro inesperado, si él no seguía sus ordenes ya no tenía caso tenerlo como su aliado. _

_-Creo que ya no me eres de utilidad después de todo – dijo cuando entraba al otro camarote – En cuanto tenga lo que busco, esa mocosa y tú dejaran de existir _

_Sara se había quedado completamente dormida, estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, en la que su madre se enfrentaba a duelo contra esa mujer rubia de ojos grises, en la cual ella resultaba herida y moría, pero después estaban ellas dos y una copa._

_-Mamá…_

_Inuyasha al escucharla se acercó a ella, recargo su mano contra su frente para revisar que no tuviera fiebre, pero no, no había ningún rastro de temperatura. _

_-Mami…no te vayas…_

_El capitán arqueó una ceja algo confundido, seguramente estaba teniendo una mala pesadilla y decidió despertarla._

_-Pequeña – dijo moviendo su pequeño cuerpecito _

_Sara abrió los ojos, se sentía extraña, su sueño era tan extraño, era como si hubiera sido real, aun veía que la sangre de su madre brotaba por todo su cuerpo, que su amigo "No" se la llevaba de ahí para que no presenciara eso y después, todo se volvió negro y cuando se aclaró la visión, estaban ella y su madre, ella entregándole una copa para que la bebiera y regresara a la vida….todo era confuso. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?_

_Sara al escuchar la voz de su padre, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia él, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas._

_-Quiero a mi mamá – dijo abrazándolo de una pierna - ¿Por qué tenias que separarme de ella? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos _

_Inuyasha comenzó a sentir punzadas en la cabeza, se llevó una mano para calmarse, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que tomara a esa niña entre sus brazos y la abrazara, pero otra parte de él le ordenaba que la regresara a la celda de la cual nunca debió salir. _

_-¿No me recuerdas, papá? – volvió a preguntar pero en esta ocasión con una tierna voz _

_Pero justo cuando él estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos, en ese momento entraba Hanna al camarote, Inuyasha volvió a retomar su postura y la joven rubia tuvo que apartarle a Sara._

_-Veo que estas bien – dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo – Será mejor que regreses a tu celda _

_-Papá reacciona –imploró la pequeña – Esta bruja te tiene hechizado _

_-Vámonos de aquí _

_Hanna la llevó hasta la celda, donde le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que abrieran una para encerrarla, pero antes de obligarla a entrar, la tomó de las muñecas y la acercó a ella. _

_-Te estás convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza – dijo con frialdad – En cuanto todo esto termine, tú serás la primera en morir _

_Pero justo en ese momento los ojos de la pequeña parecían estar en otro lugar, era como si mirara más allá del presente. _

_-Tu destino esta sellado, una sombra negra te envuelve y te arrastrará al infierno donde nunca podrás salir…tu muerte está sellada y ella ya viene en camino para acabar contigo _

_-¿Qué has dicho? – dijo zarandeándola _

_Pero Sara parpadeo y sus ojos volvían a brillar era como si regresara de la visión en la que se encontraba. _

_-Repite lo que acabas de decir _

_-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó inocente _

_-Nada – la soltó – Entra _

_La pequeña no dijo nada y entró a la celda, en cuanto vio a Kikyo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, esperó a quedarse sola con ella y con el resto de la tripulación._

_-Y bien pequeña ¿Ya tienes eso? – preguntó impaciente Mukotsu _

_Sara giño un ojo y sacó la llave. _

_-¿Era esto lo que querías? – preguntó mientras le mostraba la llave y al mismo tiempo se la daba _

_-Perfecto, esta noche seremos libres y nos apoderaremos del barco_

_Esa noche, Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña hija e Inuyasha, por un momento se había sentido tan cerca de llegar al fin de su misión y jamás pensó el rumbo de las cosas, sabía que esto había sido una locura de principio a fin, que nunca debió haber aceptado el trato que esa bruja le daba, hubiera preferido mil veces no regresar a la vida, pero eso iba a implicar que nunca pudiera conocer a su pequeño hijo, y de eso le tenía que agradecer a la mujer que la regresó, pues gracias a ella pudo conocer a su hijo, pudo estar un par de días con su hija, pudo ver a Inuyasha aunque este no la hubiera reconocido, se había sentido atraída hacia él como la primera vez que lo vio. _

_Alguien le tendió una copa de ron, giró la cabeza y se encontró con su padre a lo que después aceptó la copa._

_-¿En qué piensas hija? – preguntó su padre _

_-En mi pequeña- respondió la joven mirando el liquido – Si algo le llega a pasa…- suspiró –Soy capaz de matar a quien le hizo daño_

_Naraku le tomó una mano._

_-No te preocupes, vamos a rescatarla _

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, después ella y su padre bebieron al mismo tiempo el ron._

_Pero por primera vez Kagome quiso remontarse en el pasado, aquel día en que se iba a casar y un pirata la había secuestrado el día de la boda y poco a poco fue entrando en vida y en su corazón, a pesar de lo que había pasado y del modo en como volvió a la vida, aun seguía sintiendo los mismos sentimientos hacia él, el mismo amor, el mismo deseo por volver a besar sus labios, por estar entre sus brazo, acariciar cada rincón de su piel mientras él le hacía el amor. Pero no podía pensar en eso por ahora, sabía que estaba influenciado por esa mujer y ella misma la descubrirá ante él y todos, ella misma se estaba proponiendo acabar con esa rubia._

_Sara estaba abrazada de Kikyo mientras Mukotsu se levantaba de su lugar, miró a sus hombres y al abuelo de la pequeña. _

_-Llegó el momento – dijo mientras sacaba las llaves que le había dado la pequeña y abría la celda con mucho cuidado _

_Todos salieron y comenzaron a tomar sus armas que habían sido tiradas en un rincón de la prisión, después Mukotsu libero a Sara y a Kikyo, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su abuelo y el segundo al mando comenzó a dar indicación._

_-Bien esto es lo que vamos hacer – dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia las escaleras para ver que ningún hombre bajaba a hacer su ronda – Tú – señaló a Kikyo – Quiero que tomes a la pequeña y se oculten en un lugar seguro del barco, no me gustaría que algo les pasara, si la capitana se entera, es capaz de matarme _

_Kikyo asintió al mismo tiempo que Inu Taisho la depositaba en sus brazos. _

_-Son muchos hombres contra nosotros – comentó Hiten _

_-Si lo sé – respondió Mukotsu – Pero ahora no podemos fallar, Sara arriesgó su vida para obtener las llaves y no podemos fallarle _

_- Si quieres yo les ayudo Mukotsu – se ofreció la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Kikyo del cuello _

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa y negó_

_-No lo creo pequeña, es mejor que los dejemos a ellos_

_-Muy bien – asintió Mukotsu – Solo tenemos una oportunidad y la vamos a aprovechar, pero eso sí, no quiero que maten a nadie _

_Subieron las escaleras, Kikyo y Sara iban atrás del grupo de hombres, en cuanto Mukotsu observó al primero que dormía apoyado en los barrotes de la escalera le propino un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente y así, uno por uno fue saliendo hasta cubierta, la sindicaciones habían sido claras, no quería que mataran a nadie, así que solo los dejaban inconscientes._

_-¿Cuántos faltan? – preguntó Inu Taisho a Mukotsu _

_-Faltan tres – respondió el hombre – El segundo al mando, esa odiosa mujer y tu hijo Inuyasha _

_-¿Tu hijo Inuyasha?_

_Los dos hombres se paralizaron al escuchar la dulce voz de Sara, era evidente que la niña no se había quedado escondida en un lugar seguro._

_Mukotsu se mordió el labio._

_Inu Taisho se quedó sin aliento._

_Y a Sara se le encogió el corazón. _

_-¿Eres el padre de mi papá? ¿Eres mi abuelo?_

_¿Qué iba a responder Inu Taisho ante la pregunta de la pequeña? ¿Terminaran de apoderarse del barco y seguir con su rumbo? ¿Kagome llegara a tiempo?_

_Continuara…_

**_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento mucho la demora pero bueno, aquí lo tienen. Para ser sincera, siento que me salí del tema de lo que quería en un principio para el fic, pero en fin, solo espero que les este gustando, y si no me lo hagan saber._**

**_Solo me resta decirles que el fic ya va a llegar a su final, faltan poquitos caps._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Besos y Abrazos _**

**_P e r l a_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_Inu se inclinó ante su nieta, la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, ya no podía seguir ocultándole a la niña su verdadera identidad, la hora había llegado. _

_-Así es pequeña, yo soy tu abuelo_

_Y para el asombro de él, Sara le regaló una sonrisa y lo abrazó. _

_-Pero hay cosas que no son fácil de explicar a una pequeña como tú – le dijo susurrándole al odio – Pero te prometo que te lo diré todo cuando esto acabe _

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Si – él asintió – Lo prometo _

_En ese momento, dos hombres se acercaban a ellos, tenían presos a Hanna y a Inuyasha. La rubia estaba hecha un mar de furia y arremetió contra Mukotsu, el segundo al mando, analizó todo en su mente, primero, esa niña se había sentido mal segundo, los prisioneros habían salido, seguramente todo esto había sido planeado._

_-Sabia que algo así iba a pasar – dijo la joven forcejeando contra un pirata - ¿Quién es el intelecto de todo esto?_

_Mukotsu esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella._

_-Capitán Mukotsu, segundo al mando del fantasma azul a sus servicio – y le hizo una reverencia _

_-Te vas a arrepentir – amenazó la joven – Juro que serás el primero en morir _

_-Ah no tienes idea del miedo que te tengo – se acercó a ella, sacó una venda negra de su bolsillo – Si me disculpas – le cubrió los ojos con él_

_-¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo aun más furiosa _

_-Estoy al tanto de lo que hacen tus bellos ojos grises – respondió Mukotsu – Más vale prevenir a que echar a perder la ventaja que hemos ganado – se apartó de ella – Lleven a los prisiones abajo_

_Sara vio con profundo dolor como se llevaban a su papá abajo, pero no metió las manos por él ¿Acaso el había hecho lo mismo con ella? No, la abandonó a su suerte junto con su abuelo, dejó que esa mujer hiciera lo que quisiera con su mamá y no sabía si algún día lo iba a perdonar._

_Naraku le explicó a Kagome que la única forma de llegar primero que ellos, era cambiar de curso, a lo que ella no se negó, pues sabía bien que su padre conocía el rumbo._

_Esa noche no pudo dormir, pues estuvo pensando en su hija toda la noche, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su padre._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Hemos llegado – respondió él – Prepárate para bajar de la nave_

_Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que su padre salía. Kagome tomó su espada y la envaino, Salió a cubierta, vio a su padre dar algunas indicaciones mientras algunos hombres bajan los botes. _

_-¿Cuánto les llevamos de ventaja? – preguntó Kagome subiendo al bote _

_-Minutos – respondió Naraku – Este barco es tan veloz como el de tu marido _

_Él vio a su hija nerviosa, la tomó de las manos y la tranquilizó. _

_-No te preocupes, rescataremos a Sara y regresaremos a casa, donde tu hermano, la tía Mary y el pequeño Inu nos esperan _

_Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, si, faltaba poco para que todos estuvieran reunidos, pero ella había hecho un pacto con la mujer que la regresó a la vida y con Mukotsu, tendría que conseguir esa copa con una gota de la fuente de la juventud para ellos y así ser libre de una vez por todas. _

_-Papá, si las cosas no llegaran a salir de acuerdo al plan…-comenzó a hablar en voz queda – Quiero que te lleves a Sara y la protejas, dile a la tía Mary que la amo, así como a Koga y al pequeño Inu _

_-Pero que cosas dices – le tocó un hombro – Todo va salir bien, lo prometo _

_Mientras tanto, del otro lado, el barco Tessaiga había llegado, Mukotsu hizo lo propio, en un principio había decidido dejar a los prisioneros en el barco, pero después cambió de opinión, todos irían._

_-Sube al bote – le ordenó a la rubia _

_-No – ella se negó _

_Mukotsu la tomó del hombre y le susurró al odio - ¿No era esto por lo que habías hecho este viaje? ¿No quieres ver la fuente de la juventud? _

_-Si quieres que vaya, quítame esta venda de los ojos _

_-Oh eres muy astuta – él negó – Pero no haré tal locura, no quiero que esos ojos me envenenen así como lo hiciste con la tripulación de este barco _

_De pronto la cargó como un costal de papas y se la echó al hombro para subir al bote junto con ella, la tumbó a un lado de Sara, la pequeña al sentirla cerca se pegó más a Kikyo. _

_-Como te dije ayer, cuando tome el mando una vez más, serás el primero en morir y después esa mocosa –amenazó la rubia_

_-Si es que llegas a tomarlo – aclaró el segundo al mando _

_Llegaron a tierra y comenzaron su expedición, Mukotsu iba en primera fila siendo guiado por el mapa, Sara iba a lado de su abuelo y de Kikyo y atrás de ellos iban tanto los tripulantes como los prisioneros, debes en cuando volteaba a ver a su padre, ella le regalaba una sonrisa, pero él parecía verla con resentimiento y odio, así que se propuso no seguir viéndolo. _

_-Tengan cuidado – dijo Mukotsu – Estas tierras son peligrosas y traicioneras _

_Con mucho cuidado y sin que nadie la viera, Hanna sacó una pequeña daga y comenzó a cortar la soga que tenía en las muecas, después se liberó de esa venda negra y agarró a la pequeña Sara arrebatándola de la mano de su abuelo. _

_-Ahora liberen a mis hombres o juro que esta mocosa se muere aquí mismo – amenazó poniéndole la daga justo en la garganta de Sara_

_Mukosu gruñó, esto sin duda iban a cambiar los planes, si no liberaba a la pequeña Kagome se iba a enfadar con él, pero no sería el único, también su abuelo._

_-Así me gusta – dijo la rubia una vez que sus hombres fueran liberados – Ahora nosotros tomamos el control de esta expedición – dijo mirando a Mukotsu – Que poco te duró el gusto, pero descuida, tu muerte será rápida y sin dolor, lo prometo _

_-Vete al infierno _

_Ahora ellos ocupaban la posición de rehenes, Sara cada vez tenía miedo así que se aferraba a la mano de su abuelo, la mujer que estaba con su padre le provocaba temor y a la vez una furia incontenible, deseaba ser más grande y fuerte para enfrentarse a ella. _

_Llegaron a una especie de cueva en donde se adentraron, el único modo de llegar hacia la fuente era cruzando un puente muy viejo en el cual si dabas un paso en falso caerías al precipicio._

_Uno de los tripulantes así lo hizo y cayó en un pozo sin fin, Sara miró hacia abajo y tan solo ver ese hoyo negro se quiso desmayar. _

_-No te preocupes – le dijo su abuelo – Te prometo que nada te va a pasar_

_Una vez que cruzaron el puente se encontraron con unas puertas de oro, Hanna se quiso arriesgar abriendo ella misma las puertas, pero solo se encontró con una espada filosa apuntando directo hacia su pecho._

_-Tú – dijo al verla – Creí que habías muerta_

_La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y salió dentro de la oscuridad y todos la miraron sorprendidos._

_-¿Te sorprende verme? _

_-Mami_

_Gritó Sara quien se soltaba del brazo de su abuelo y corría hacia su madre para abrazarla._

_-Te extrañe mucho – dijo la pequeña _

_-Que conmovedora escena – se burló Hanna quien volteo a ver a Mukotsu – Voy a corregir lo que te dije en un principio, no serás el primero en morir, sino el segundo_

_Ella sacó una espada dispuesta a enfrentarse a Kagome, algunos tripulantes salieron de tras de Kagome incluyendo a Naraku, no había espacio para que un ejército de hombres se enfrentaran, así que los tripulantes de Inuyasha al ver a los hombres de Naraku soltaron a los demás y huyeron despavoridos. _

_Todos incluyendo Inuyasha se hicieron a un lado para dejar a las dos mujeres._

_-¿Estas lista para morir? – dijo Hanna chocando su espada con la de Kagome_

_-No tanto como tú_

_Y así las dos mujeres se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, espada con espada, había llegado el momento de deshacerse de ella, solo se escuchaba el rugir de las espadas mientras que los demás solo se dedicaban a ver la pelea y ¿Quién iba ganando Pues Kagome, que en un descuido por parte de la rubia le había arrebatado la espada, la rubia estaba de rodillas hacia ella._

_-Vamos, haz ganado, Mátame – dijo la rubia _

_T__enía toda la intención de cortarl__e la cabeza a Hanna, pero volteó__ a ver a su hija Sara, quien estaba a pocos metros de ella__ quien la miraba con una expresión de pánico__, no era capaz de matar a alguien en frente de ella y __jamás__ lo haría ya que no era una asesina._

_-No vales tanto como para que te mate – dijo ella soltando la espada _

_La rubia aprovechó el descuido de Kagome, sacó una daga por debajo de su vestido y se lo clavó justo en el corazón. _

_-MAMÁ! – gritó la pequeña Sara al ver a su madre caer de rodillas _

_-¿Sabes? – preguntó la rubia – Es una __lástima__ que mueras po__r segunda ocasión – se arrodilló __ante ella – No prolongaré más tu muerte querida_

_Hanna le iba hacer lo mismo que estuvo a punto de hacerle Kagome, pero alguien la __sorprendió__ por __detrás__clavándole__ una espada que __atravesó__ todo su pecho. La __rubia giró__ sobre sus__ talones y pudo ver a Inuyasha quien retiraba la espada._

_-Tú… - No podía creer que así iba a ser su final, en manos del hombre al que le hubiera podido dar todo_

_Kagome cerró los ojos, no escu__chó nada, todo era silencio y oscuridad como la primera vez que cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos de nuevo..._

_**Hola.**_

_**Hasta aquí con un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ya que será el desenlace de esta historia.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

_El cuerpo de Hanna había caído al precipicio de la cueva y nadie lo había notado, pues todos se fueron directo sobre Kagome, quien estaba herida y sin conocimiento. _

_-¿Está muerta? –preguntó Sara_

_-Llévate a la pequeña – dijo Mukotsu al padre de Inuyasha_

_-No – se negó la niña aferrándose al brazo de su madre – Me quiero quedar con ella_

_-Vamos pequeña – su abuelo la tomó entre sus brazos – Dejemos que tu papá y Mukotsu se encarguen _

_-Pero abuelo yo…_

_-Sara ve con él – ordenó Inuyasha, pues había reconocido al hombre hace pocos minutos, de hecho comenzaba a recordar todo y cómo fue que Hanna lo había hechizado, cielos, era la segunda vez que caía bajo los influjos de algún hechizo y siempre terminaba haciéndole daño a los que más amaban, por eso, cuando recordó todo y vio a Kagome, Kagome…su Kagome estaba viva y estaba a punto de perderla de nuevo _

_La pequeña se liberó de los brazos de su abuelo y se abrazó al cuerpo de su madre, aferrándose a ella. _

_-Yo quiero estar con ella – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y después la miró a sus ojos cerrados – Por favor mami abre tus ojos – rogó por que la escuchara – No me dejes _

"_No me dejes"_

"_No me dejes"_

_El espacio estaba vacío y oscuro, por más que trataba de abrir los ojos no podía hacerlo tenía frio y podía sentir la muerte acercarse lentamente hacía ella y de __pronto __una luz __apareció__ en medio __de esa negrura y todo se iluminó por arte de magia __revelando un paisaje y una pequeña cascada, __pero no estaba completamente sola pues __una mujer __estaba sentada en una pequeña banca tocando el agua con la yema de sus dedos, tenía__ pelo largo, lacio y negro, su piel era __pálida__, los labios rojos como la sangre__, llevaba puesta una túnica color blanca __c__on mangas largas._

_Era tan idéntica a Sara._

_No, no era idéntica, era ella pero en versión adulta. _

_La mujer le regaló una sonrisa y se aproximo a ella. _

_-Sé lo que estas pensando – dijo ella y se llevó un dedo a una sien – Puedo escuchar lo que piensas y sí, soy ella – asintió _

_-Pero…¿Cómo?_

_-¿Cómo puedo ser ella? – preguntó y Kagome asintió – Soy la guardiana que cuida la fuente de la juventud y el santo grial – dijo la mujer – Tomó la forma de un ser querido y siempre te has preguntado cómo será tu pequeña hija de adulta, pues bien – abrió sus brazos de par en par – Así será cuando sea una mujer _

_-¿Qué hago aquí? Se supone que estoy muerta_

_-Y lo estas – confirmó la mujer – La clave para llegar hasta aquí es con la sangre pura derramada, como la tuya _

_Kagome se miró de arriba abajo, aun llevaba la misma ropa, pero sobre todo aun estaba la herida fresca que le había hecho Hanna, su sangre no para de brotar pero era curioso en ningún momento le dolía, en esos momentos solo experimentaba paz alrededor. _

_La mujer le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia la fuente donde estaba hace algunos momentos antes de que ella llegara. _

_-Se que has estado buscando el grial y la fuente – comentó la mujer_

_-Solo necesito esa copa y un poco de agua de la fuente – respondió Kagome – Yo no las necesito_

_-Yo creo que no – dijo la joven esbozando una sonrisa – Estas herida y al menos que no elijas una de estas copas y bebas en ella, morirás en cuestión de segundos. _

_Kagome miró una fila de copas y luego a la mujer. _

_-¡Tengo que elegir? ¿No tengo opción? _

_-Piénsalo bien ¿Ha que has venido realmente? –inquirió ella -¿Solo para cumplir el capricho de la mujer que te regresó a la vida? O ¿Por algo más?_

_Esa pregunta le sorprendió, era verdad no recordaba el motivo de su viaje, al principio solo era para buscar lo que aquella mujer le había encomendado, pero nunca sintió que no lo hacía por eso, sino por ella misma. _

_-¿Puedo elegir yo?_

_-Adelante – la mujer se hizo a un lado para dejar a Kagome elegir – Pero te advierto que si eliges mal y bebes de ella el agua de la juventud, el líquido se tornara en un veneno letal y acabara con tu vida_

_-¿Qué más me puede pasar? – preguntó Kagome sarcástica – Me ha pasado de todo_

_Kagome analizó__ los diferentes tipos de copas, materiales, formas y tamaños, era imposible que tanto de oro, de plata como de bronce fueran el Grial, de pronto entre tantas copas vio una en el __rincón__ llena de tela de arañas, era de__ madera y un poco pequeña, llegó__ a la __conclusión__ de que esa __podría__ ser el Grial._

_La tomó entre sus manos y la __analizó__._

_-¿__Estás__ segura que podría ser esa? – quiso confundirla la guardiana _

_-Mucho más que tú__, si _

_-Bien – asintió la mujer- Si esa es tu decisión. Bebe de ella y opten la inmortalidad _

_-Solo quiero regresar a lado de mis dos hijos y del hombre que amo_

_-En ese caso bebe y sabrás si era correcta tu decisión _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome camino con la copa en sus manos hacia la pequeña cascada, se sirvió un poco, y antes de __llevársela a la boca, se detuvo__, ¿Y si esa copa no era la correcta?, negó, si no tomaba no podría nunca saberlo, __qué__ más daba, si no se arriesgaba no podría ganar._

_-A tu salud – extendió un poco su brazo hacía la mujer _

_Cerró los ojo__s y__ bebió todo su contenido._

_Espero a que algo malo __pasara__ pero no fue así._

_-Felicidades – le dijo la guardiana – Muchos se van por la forma o el tamaño de la copa__, se dejan llevar por la ambición__, pero __tú__ – la señalo – Haz logrado ver la verdadera __escancia__ del Grial, __tienes un buen corazón Kagome Higurashi, __así que cierra los ojos y regresa de nuevo a la vida_

_Inu Taisho tomó a la pequeña y se la llevó dejando a esos dos hombres con Kagome._

_-¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Mukotsu preocupado por su capitana - ¿Intentamos sacarle la daga?_

_-No – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – Podríamos matarla, aun está débil _

_-Es mejor sacarla – acercó una mano a la empuñadura de la daga dispuesto a sacarla del pecho de Kagome_

_-¿Qué haces? – dijo Inuyasha molesto – Podrías matarla _

_-Solo estoy salvando la vida de mi capitana – dijo Mukotsu – Mejor ve a ver si está- viva tu amante _

_-Esa mujer nunca fue mi amante – dijo él _

_-A todos nos quedó claro que no lo fue- dijo de una manera sarcástica – Por tu culpa Kagome esta así _

_-¿Me estas culpando de esto?_

_-Si – Mukotsu asintió sacando la daga en un descuido por parte de Inuyasha_

_-¿Qué has hecho? _

_-Salvándole la vida _

_Pero en instante en que Inuyasha lo iba a golpear, Mukotsu lo detuvo y ambos __abrieron__ los ojos al ver como la sangre __desaparecía__ hasta dejar el vestido sin una gota roja, su herida se estaba cerrando__ y sobre todo una estela de humo negro abandonaba el cuerpo de Kagome, esto solo significaba que el hechizo que la mujer había utilizado para traerla de regreso a la vida desparecía purificando su cuerpo__._

_Y la ella__abrió__ los ojos__ a una nueva vida__._

_-Kagome_

_Inuyasha la ayudó a ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y ella también lo hacía, Mukotsu sintió que estaba de más así que salió de la cueva dejándolos a ellos dos solos. _

_-Pero como es qué…_

_-No preguntes como – dijo ella poniéndole un dedo en los labios – Solo piensa que es un milagro _

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa e Inuyasha la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla._

_-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver, que te había perdido una vez _

_-Nunca me iré de tu lado_

_Y así ambos se dieron un beso largo y duradero._

_Salieron de la cueva y Mukotsu los esperaba, Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha que se le adelantara ya que ella tenía algo pendiente que arreglar con ese hombre. _

_-Toma – dijo ella extendiéndole la copa con un poco de agua _

_-Pero si hace unos momentos no la llevabas – dijo Mukotsu mientras la tomaba _

_-Pues ya ves – respondió ella con una sonrisa _

_-Sabes, este viaje solo me deja una cosa positiva_

_-¿Cuál? – preguntó ella mientras retomaban el camino de regreso al barco _

_-Me sirvió para conocerte y en mi tiene un amigo fiel –se inclinó ante ella –La espero ver dando órdenes en un barco My Lady _

_Kagome suspiró al ver frente a ella el barco de Inuyasha._

_-Creo que por el momento en el único lugar que daré ordenes será en mi casa _

_Ambos se echaron a reír y Mukotsu extendió la mano hacia ella para despedirse. _

_-No es un adiós, es un hasta luego_

_-Hasta luego Mukotsu_

_Inuyasha estaba arriba del barco contemplando a la mujer de su vida mientras se despedía de aquel hombre, Sara los alcanzó y también se despidió de él._

_-Bonita escena ¿No crees? – le preguntó su padre a Inuyasha _

_-Creí que estabas muerto – dijo Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a las dos mujeres que tanto amaba _

_-No – él negó – Solo quise apartarme de tu vida como lo habías deseado _

_-Gracias – Inuyasha lo miró – Gracias por mantenerlas a salvo, pero sobre todo a salvo de mi _

_-Y lo haría dos veces _

_Kagome y Sara subieron al barco y la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su abuelo._

_-Abuelo – dijo la pequeña – Quiero ser pirata _

_Inuyasha le giñó un ojo a su padre para que se llevara la pequeña al timón y comenzara con sus clases, esto lo aprovechó él y tomó la mano de Kagome solo para llevarla al camarote donde la había encerrado la primera vez. _

_-Recuerdo este camarote – comentó Inuyasha – Una mujer me provocó tantos dolores de cabeza, uno de ellos fue cuando me dijo que le repugnaba _

_-Pues no fui yo – dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa – A lo mejor fue una de tantas _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y la atrajo hacia él, ahora la miraba serio. _

_-Lamento haberte hecho daño…_

_-No digas nada – Kagome lo interrumpió – Después de todo no tienes la culpa de caer en los hechizos de las mujeres _

_-Pero hay uno del que nunca quisiera despertar – dijo él – Y ese es el seguir enamorado de ti, te amo – la besó y le susurró al oído – Te deseo en esos momentos _

_-Y yo más…_

_Y así se demostraron una vez más su amor, que el tiempo no había sido factor para que sus corazones se olvidaran del uno al otro._

_Koga y la tía Mary miraban al pequeño Inu, en todo este tiempo no había hecho otra cosa más que preguntar por su hermana y su papá y ellos simplemente no sabían que responderle, escucharon que la puerta se abría seguida por unas risas de niña y otras de varios adultos incluyendo la de una mujer. _

_Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que aguardara antes de entrar a la sala de estar._

_En cuanto Mary miró a la pequeña Sara corrió y la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Sara nos has tenido preocupados a todos_

_-Estoy bien tía_

_Mary miró a Naraku y le dio las gracias por traer a la pequeña sana y salva. _

_-No me des las gracias a mi – dijo Naraku _

_Mary miró a Inuyasha._

_-Gracias Inuyasha, Kagome nunca me hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiese pasado a su hija _

_-Tampoco a mi me des las gracias –dijo él –Ni a mi padre – señaló a su padre que estaba a un lado de él_

_-¿Entonces a quien debo darle las gracias? – preguntó confundida la mujer _

_-A mi tía Mary _

_Se escuchó la voz de una mujer que provenía de atrás de Inuyasha, él se hizo a un lado y cuando la tía Mary miró a Kagome el corazón se le aceleró al igual que a Koga._

_-No puede ser…_

_-Si puede ser – ella asintió _

_-Estas viva – dijo Koga_

_Y tanto como Mary y Koga fueron a abrazar a la mujer, les había relatado la historia de cómo había sido que estaba viva, el pequeño Inu no quería despegarse de los brazos de su madre siempre la había imaginado tan hermosa y ahora que la tenía de regreso no pensaba dejarla nunca._

_Así como una familia los cuatro estaban abrazados mirando el atardecer, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sara y el pequeño Inu, todo estaba bien y comenzarían de nuevo._

_**Fin**_

**_Hola_**

**_Aquí termino un fic más, espero que les haya gustado tanto estos dos ultimos capítulos como el final. _**

**_En un principio dije que este fic sería corto (vaya que corto jeje) pero a medida que escribia y escribia se fue haciendo mas largo hasta llegar a 21! no `puedo creerlo jeje._**

**_Gracias una vez mas por apoyarme en mis locas ideas y claro que seguiré haciendo fics especialmente para ustedes._**

**_Besos y Abrazos._**

**_Perla_**


End file.
